Blood
by ErinGoesRawr
Summary: Cameron Dixon was never your normal little girl. When she should of been learning how to ride a bike or how to swim, she was being taught out to skin a squirrel and shoot a gun. Maybe her upbringing helped her for this world... Or maybe it just helped create a monster.
1. Loss

**Alright I could not get the idea out of my head about doing one of those where "WHAT IF CAMERON NEVER GOT TAKEN AWAY" and then all the idea's kept punching me in the face so i wrote them down and was like "Mhmm...acceptable"**

**So here ya go ;)**

"Girl you wanna' be careful when you hold ma rifle"

Cameron gave a soft glance to her brother and rolled her eyes back and looked threw the scope, Looking for her next target.

Two of the Dixon's stood on the edge of a large building in the centre of Atlanta...Which just so happened to be swarmed. They were just out on a simple supply run which ended up being not so simple. Andrea told them to stay up here and keep watch and try to be good for once... They made no promises.

"I got it Merle" She squinted one eye and focused, then taking a breath she pulled back the trigger, She kept the weapon steady even though the kickback was strong..._.Like really strong _

She lowered it slightly and saw the walker go down. She high fived her brother before going back to it. She had maybe gotten 3 walkers before the door to the roof flew open _and I will tell you right now they looked pissed...Real pissed_

"Hey Dixon are you crazy_" _The Mexican man spoke..._I think he's Mexican_

She fired another shot while Merle chuckled to himself

"Oh jeez" Andrea threw her arms in the air out of annoyance as Merle took the gun and they both turned around to face them.

"Hey you ought to be more polite to a man with a gun" Merle jumped down from the ledge and held the rifle up "Huh?" he continued "Only common sense" Cameron dropped down aswell and placed her hands in her jean pockets and walked forward, Not speaking

"Man your wasting bullets we aint even got!" T-dog vaulted over some pipes and started walking over to the Dixon's, He then turned to the younger one. "And your bringing 'em all down here on our ass! Just chill!"

"Hey, bad enough I've got the taco-bender on my ass all day. Now i'm gonna take orders from you? I don't think so, BRO. That'll be the day"

Cameron shot a glance to Merle. _Dude i swear to god if you go there_

"That'll be the day? You got something you want to tell me?" T-dog took another step forward

"Merle..." Cameron hissed, but he wasn't listening

"T-dog. Just leave it. It aint worth it" The spanish or Mexican guy spoke..._Still can't figure it out_

"No" He retaliated and pushed his hand outwards, signaling him to stop talking

"Now, Merle, Just realx Okay? We've got enough trouble" _This dude should just quit and make some Taco's or somehin_

"Do you wanna know the day?" Merle already had that famous Dixon grin spread wide across his face, he was gonna keep going

"Yeah" T-dogs voice was getting a little squeaky now.

_What the hell type a name is 'T-Dog'_

"I'll tell you the day, Mr 'Yo'. Its the day i take orders from a nigger"

_Op there is is_

"MERLE YOU ASS" She yelled at her brother and walked over but he pushed his arm out and she stumbled back

T lunged at him with his fist, only getting in the word "Mother". But never got to finish as Merle pounded him in the face with the side of the rifle.

A person she didn't recognise ran over to try and stop him but Merle punched him and he fell faster than one of her arrows hitting a raccon.

"Ohhh that gotta hurt" She hissed, squishing her face a little.

Everyone was screaming at him to stop, but once Merle gets started there no going back. He high kicked T in the face and pounced at him like a wild animal.

"CAN YOU CONTROL YOUR BROTHER PLEASE?" Glenn yelled at her but she lifted her arms in the air in defeat. "Aint no controllin that" She grinned then looked over. She caught something in the corners of her eyes.. Sherrif was getting up

_This should be goood_

Merle had now pulled out a gun and was pressing it on T's forhead

"No no no, please, Please!" Andrea was now begging... She found it amusing how much they were scared of her brother.

T dog whimpered but Merle never pulled the trigger. Even she knew he wouldn't just kill him. But he did spit on him and then rub it in while doing a weird scream

"Way to keep it classy" She glared at him, a smile hiding somewhere on her face.

He ignored her comment and continued to speak.

"We're gonna have ourselves a little pow-wow huh?"

"Talk about...who's in charge" He stood up and stretched his shoulders then stared at everyone with the other famous expression. The Dixon death glare.

"I vote me" He raised one hand up high in the air, the other one holding his pistol. Glenn, Andrea and Jackie dragged T away as he winced in pain

_Damn Merle you really did a number on the sumbitch_

"Huh...Democracy time y'all"

"_Show a _hands, Huh? Like this"

"All in favour. Come on. Let's see 'em. Oh, come on."

The taco guy raised his hand and Andrea put a hand on her hips "Oh come on"  
"All in favour" Merle said again

Now slowly everyone started raising there hands. Cameron kept hers by her side

"You know i'll always side by you brother" she grinned and walked past everyone and stood firmly by his side.

"Thats good. Now that means I'm the boss, right?"

"Yeah..anybody else" He looked pleased with himself now "Hm?..anybody?"

"Yeah" They both looked over and saw the sherrif. He walked over and clocked him on the face with his own Rifle

"HEY" She screamed and lunged at him but someone andrea had gotten close and grabbed her.

Merle fell fast on his back and the office placed a handcuff on Merles wrist

_FUCKING HANDCUFFS?_

And then he placed the other on e on a pipe. Now she was pissed. Merle groaned as this guy grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

"Who the hell are you, man?" Merle yelled

The man got closer to her brothers face "Officer friendly" He then twisted his body round and grabbed one of the guns and then looked Merle straight in the eyes.

"Look here Merle. Things are different now. There are no_ Niggers _any more. No dumb-as-shit inbred white trash fools either. Only dark meat and white meat. There's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together not apart"

"Screw you man" He scoffed

"I can see you make a habit of missing the point" He turned the safety off on Merles pistol.

"Yeah well screw you twice" Merle grinned.

Officer friendly then put the gun to the side of Merle's head

"Ought to be polite to a man with a gun" He tilted his head slightly "Only common sense"

"You woulnd't man...You're a cop"

.Before the man could even start his next sentence, Cameron broken free and sprinted over

"HEY SHITSTICK" The cop turned around and she punched him straight in the nose as hard as her fists could. "HOW'S THAT FOR INBRED YOU PIECE OF SHIT" she brought her foot down on his stomach and would of happily continued if it wasn't For taco and china who dragged her scream and kicking body away. He sat himself up to catch his breath and Merle smiled

"Looks like you handcuffed the wrong Dixon sherrif" You could still here her furious yells from the other side of the roof where she was now being held.

"Shame you only got one pair huh" Merle laughed as the Officer walked off, wiping blood from his face.

"That girl punches hard" He glances at look at her, She was sitting on a step with her face buried in her hands and her knee bouncing.

"All Dixon's do...Even the twelve year old girls" Andrea brought his attention back to them. The thunder was starting to roll in now. Rick decided to walk back over to Merle and he rummages around in his pockets, Then he pulls out something and glances at it, Rick himself had never done drugs but he could only assume it was a 'Joint'. He then walked away and threw it to the side, sending it over the edge. He then kept walking until he was leaning over the stone barrier, clenching his fists.

"You not Atlnata PD." The Mexican appeared beside him and sighed, looking into the distance. "Where you from?"  
"Up the road a ways" Rick give him a quick look then turned back to the image in front of him

"Huh... Well officer friendly from up the road a ways, Welcome to the big city"

They both leaned over and looked down at was once a great place. It was now filled with flesh hungry creatures that walked around aimlessly.

"How's that signal?" The mexican walked over

_I really gotta remember that guys name...Cant call him Taco boy foreve_r

and looked at T with hope in his eyes which were then crushed by his response

"Like Dixon's brain, Weak"

Cameron was sitting beside her brother, She sat on the ground with one knee raised up, resting her arm upon it.

They both gave him the finger in unison and then went back to muttering words to eachother.

"Keep trying" Officer friendly spoke

"Why? There's nothing they can do...Not a damn thing"

"Got some people outside the city is all, There's no refugee centre. That's a pipe dream" Taco boy explained

"Then she's right. We're on our own. Up to us to find a way out."

_Why is he acting like our leader...If i remember correctly i voted Merle_

"Good luck with that, These street's aint saife in the part of town from what i hear" Merle spoke up. He then turned to Andrea who was grabbing something from a red bag.

"Aint that right, sugar tits? Hey, honeybunch. What say you get me out these cuffs, we go off somewhere and bump some uglies?"

Cameron elbowed him hard in the ribs and hissed at him "Shut up"

"What we're gonna die anyway?" He chuckled and looked back to the blonde who put on a sarcastic smile and stood back up.

"I'd rather"

"Dont blame ya" Cameron scoffed

"Rug muncher. Figured as much"

"MERLE!" The siblings turned back to each other and started bickering

"The streets aint safe... Now theres an understatement" Taco boy spoke again

_Wow his voice is really annoying_

"What about under the streets? The sewers" The sheriff questioned

"Oh, man. Hey glenn, check the alley" Glenn got up from where he sat and ran over and looked down.  
"You see any manhole covers?"

He shook his head with discouragement" Nope"

He turned back and walked forward

"Must be out in the street where all the geek's are"

"Maybe not, Jackie leaned one arm on the small stone wall

"Ald building like this, Built in the 20'" Big structures often had drainage tunnels into the sewers in case of flooding, Down in the sub-basements."

"How do you know that?" Glenn looked with shock

"It's my job..was. I worked in the city zoning office."

Everyone then ran of, leaving the Dixon's on the roof with just T-dog who was still working on that Damn radio.

"He Cameron, try n' break this damn pipe for me will ya"

She stood up and examined it

"Lean back"

He did as she said and moved his head as far away as possible and she started pounding her foot on it, gritting her teeth as she did so.

This went on for about 30 minutes she was sweating like crazy

"It ain't working Merle...Damn thing is staying right where it is"

She then kicked it one more time in frustration before dropping to the ground.

T-Dog was staring at them both with a sly smirk on his face

"What you looking at boy" Merle turned his head to his and snarled.

"You two"

"Why" Cameron did the same, but T-Dog continued even though it made him uncomfortable

"It's weird seeing both of you so desperate"

Cameron lunged forward held his shoulder tightly against the wall and brought a knife to his neck

"I think you forget that only one of us is if you ever say somethin; like that gain...I'll cut your dick off and feed it to the walkers"

T-Dog pushed her away, his face slumped.

"If it wasn't for your height i could swear you were 18"

"Yeah well its either grow up or die" She slumped back next to her brother who was laughing.

"I would hug you if i could baby sister" He wiped a tear of joy from his eye, Watching T squirm in the hands of a twelve year old with a knife was just brilliant to him. But Merle was getting serious now. T still wasn't given up on the radio.

"C'mon man, anybody out here i would love to hear your voice cause I'm getting sick of hearing mine"

"Well that makes two of us" Cameron grunted

"Why don't you knock that crap off? You're giving me a headache boy" Merle looked up and spat to the side. The knife mark was finally starting to appear on his throat. Took it long enough.

"Pull your head out of your ass and maybe your head will go away" T fiddled with the radio some more.

"HA" She let it slip from her mouth, then with one hard glance from Merle she shut it.

"Try some positivity for a change damn"

"ILL TELL YOU WHAT, You Get me out of these cuffs and i'll be all sammy sunshine positive for you"

Cameron shook her head

"Yeah right" She mumbled to herself, just loud enough that only Merle could hear

"Hey see that hacksaw over there in that tool bag? Get it for me, hm? Make it worth your while. What you say, man? Come on. Get me out of these things" He yanked the cuffs the bound his wrist

"Why...so you can beat my again. Or call me 'Nigger' some more"

"He ain't the only one that can beat your ass" She looked up to him, her eyes locking with his. In a weird way, She was the scariest Dixon. He thought.

"Come on now. It wasn't personal. Its just that your kind and my kind aint mean to mix. That's all"

This was getting slightly interesting, She thought and she shimmied back and got comfortable.

_Wish i had popcorn_

"It don't mean we can't work together, Parley, as long as there's some kind of mutual gain involved. So about that hacksaw" His lips spread from ear to ear. He expected that his speech had changed T's mind completely

"I guess you want me to get that rifle over there too so you can shoot that cop when he comes back up huh"

"It wont be him shootin em' trust me" She stood up, her legs still aching from attacking that pipe, but she needed to stretch, her body was locking up and it hurt like a bitch.

They all sat in silence for the next 30 or something minutes until everyone's return.

Everyone leaned against the small stone wall, looking down in the streets, Sheriff must of found some binoculars down there since he was using a pair to look down a street.

"That construction site, those trucks, they always keep keys on hand."

"You''ll never make it past the walkers" Taco boy spoke again

_WHAT WAS HIS NAME DAMMIT_

"You got me out of that tank" He took a step back and looked over to Glenn.

"Yeah but they were feeding. They were distracted."

"Can we distract them again?"

"Right, listen to him. He's on to something" Merle piped up, the way he spoke made everything sound like sarcasm. Even though most of the time it was.

"A diversion, Like on 'Hogan's heroes'"

Defiantly Sarcasm

"God give it a rest" Jackie shook her head.

"Their drawn by sound right?" Officer Friendly stood inbetween them, hos hands resting on his sides.

"

Right, Like dogs" Glenn looked over the edge "They hear a sound, they come"

"What else?"

"Aside from they hear you?" They see you, smell you and if they catch you they will eat you."

_Well you just know everything huh Taco boy_

"They can tell us by smell?"

"Cant you" She folded her arms and looked at him.

"They smell dead, We don't. Its pretty distinct"

Again after another discussion everyone left, even T-Dog.

"Well they are just persistent on leaving us" She walked over to the toolbox and grabbed the hack saw, throwing it at him "We both know it aint gonna work but then again we both know you're a dumb shit so you're gonna do it anyway"

She slumped back beside him and watched as he tried to saw the pipe.

"Why don't you try to cut it on the actual chain"

He glanced over to his sister.

"Cause..When i get this of, and i will. I want somethin' to slap him with"

She sighed and pulled her hood up, leaning back she closed her eyes.

"Wake me when we're leavin"

She felt a kick at her side, She woke up to complete mayhem. Even Merle looked scared.

"What the fuck?" She felt a hand grab at her arm and pull her up.

"Grab your stuff we're leaving, Andrea spoke soflty then walked of towards the door.

"What about Merle...We aint leavin him" She called back but everyone had already left, She knew that ignoring him, they didn't want him back at the camp anyway... The didn't want any Dixon at the camp. She looked over to T-dog who was still grabbing some stuff.

"T YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND UNLOCK HIM NOW, I KNOW YOU GOT THE FUCKING KEY"

He took a moment to think then muttered something under his breath and turned

"Thank y-" His foot then caught on one of the tools and fell forward, they key flying from his hands. All three jamp out to grab it but missed and it fell down a drain pipe.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE YOU MEANT THAT" Merle screamed. He glanced over to Cameron who was panicking

"Dont you leave me sister"

She wasn't planning on it, she was already re attacking the pipe.

"I AM NOT LEAVING TWO DIXONS" T ran over and grabbed her, and threw her over his shoulder. She grabbed Merles hand and screamed and kicked but T over powered her her grasp was pulled from her Brothers

"MERLE!"

She screamed as T took her away. Merle's hand was still outstretched. The door then slammed and she could hear him screaming her name. T-dog was walking down the stairs when he mumbled something...Sure does mumbled a lot. He placed her down ignored the abuse she was giving him and he picked up the chains that they had broken off and re attached them then he grabbed her wrists and and physically had to drag her down

"NO FUCK YOU" She screamed behind the tears that were silently rolling down her face. He pulled her into the back room where everyone was climbing into the truck. He pushed her in and Andrea caught her but she pushed off and was ready to dive out but the shutters closed and she wasn't as dumb to jump out a moving vehicle. She smashed and kicked the at the back door and eventually slid down, holding her hands over her face.

"Cameron..."

"Don't."

"I just want to s-"

"I SAID DON'T TACO BOY"

"YOU ALL LEFT MY BROTHER THERE TO DIE LIKE A FUCKING ANIMAL, BUT THAT DOESN'T BOTHER YA DOES IT, YOU FUCKING TREATED HIM LIKE ONE SO IT CAME NATURALLY"

She stared bashing the door again until She felt hands grab her shoulders and pull her back, they held her tight and she felt them hushing her. She wern't some baby that you could just say "Everything will be fine" to and it will.

"GET THE FUCK OFF" She stood up and walked over and sat in the corner for the rest of the trip. No one spoke a word until they got back to the camp. That's when things really started to go down.

She Was the first out of the truck. Evryone noticed the Dixon's anger and fell into a silence.

Cameron stormed over to the firepit and kicked it over

"FUCKING ASSHOLES" She then moves over to the first tent she sees and tears it up, throwing the belongings everywhere and ripping it all over. She was ready to burn the place down but of course ass wipe had to stop her. He placed a firm grip around her arms and pulled her back

"What the fuck is wrong with you"

"LET GO OF ME YOU CHICKEN SHIT"

"Calm down Dixon"

"MAKE ME SHANEY BOY" -he bit his lip then grabbed the length of rope that he had been using to teach Carl how to do knots. He dragged her over to a tree and tied her there. Then he stood in front of her and watched her squirm.

"Now you will sit here until you have calmed the fuck down"

She spat in his face. She saw him clench his fists and he walked off, cleaning it off.

"I really hate that kid" He hissed to Dale who was laughing. Then they turned to everyone who was piling out the truck. Hugs where exchanged. Shane waited until the emotions were done which was surprisingly quick. He walked over to the Mexican

"How did you guys get out of there?"

"New guy...He's a cop like you"

The sheriff then walked out the truck and glanced at the people but his eyes grew wide when he saw that kid Carl and his mum Lori. The kid saw him and basically lunged at him...Much like she Did when she first saw him. He was crying now, they both were..Lori ran up after processing something then kissed him.

"OH FUCKING WONDERFUL, OFFICER FRIENDLY GETS HIS FAMILY BACK AND YET I GOT HALF OF MINE"

They all stared at her then back to Him. "Where is Merle?" Dale asked. He took a breath and looked at them.

"There wan an incident"

"SOME FUCKING INCIDENT. YOU HANDCUFFED HIM TO THE ROOF"

She yelled up again.

Shane turned to her. "SHUT IT" She narrowed her eyes at him but kept her mouth shut.

"Cant blame you, everyone has wanted to handcuff him to something at some point".

Night began to fall and the group clustered round the rebuilt camp-pit

"How do i feel? Disoriented... Fear, confusion, all those things but...Disoriented come closest."

They had learned this Man's name to be Rick

_What a stupid fuckin name_

Rick sat with Carl on his lap and Lori leaning on his shoulder. They were all sharing stories while She was tied to a goddamn tree.

"Can I come out now..." She asked, trying to make her voice sound soft.

Shane turned his head to look at her.

"Depends...You gonna rip one of our throats out"

She looked at the ground then back up at him

"No promises shit face"

Shane sighed, knowing he could not leave her there over night. He got up and pulled out his knife and started to cut the rope. "Next time...if you act out like that i swear i will shoot you" She stood up and ribbed her wrists then grunted at him and walked away, back to her own tent. She sat herself down on Merles bed and picked up one of his shirts that had been thrown on his pillow. "I swear on our momma's grave I will find you, I promise.." She spoke quietly to herself before swinging her legs up and laying down, Holding the shirt close to her chest.

"And a Dixon never breaks a promise

**I actually struggled with an ending for this... But yeah this is the first ending...It feels like it got sloppier as i went on ;-; **

**But i hope you guys liked it. Dont be scared to drop a review they help me out a lot :D **


	2. Hope

**Final word count, including the notes - 11,113 | You have been warned**

"That's the first one we've had here" Dale panted

"They never come this far up the mountain"

Jim scratched the back of his head and looked down to the walker

"Well, they're running out of food in the city"

They all looked slightly disgusted, but tiny bits of fear were hidden in their eyes. Would the walkers really go all the way up to the mountains.

Shane spun around after hearing a crunching sound come from behind the tree line, He aimed his shotgun up. There was a large boulder type rock blocking his site slightly. He moved forward, The noise growing closer and closer. Then the redneck walked into sight and was taken aback when he saw the gun pointed at him. Shane lowered it and shook his head "Oh jesus" He muttered

"Son of a bitch" Daryl made his way over to the Deer and looked it up and down.

"That's my deer!"

"Look at it...all gnawed by this.."

Daryl kicked the walkers body hard

"Filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy BASTARD"

"Calm down son. That's not helping" Dale moved forward, leaning on the axe slightly

"What do you know about it ol' man?" Daryl got right up in his face

"Why don't yah take that stupid hat and go on back to On Golden Pond?" He spat, turning back and pacing near the Deer. And sighs, pulling out his three arrows that stuck out of its body.

"I've been tracking this deer for miles" He muttered

"Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us some venison. What ya think. Think we can just cut 'round this chewed up part here?" He kneeled down and pointed to were the walker had been feasting.

"I would not risk that" Shane looked at him, He was holding his gun around his shoulders. Did he think it made him look tough. In Daryl's opinion it made him look like more of a prick.

"That's a damn shame. Well, i got some squirrel, about a dozen or so" He stood back up and fixed the bag strap that hung over his shoulder.

"That'll have to do"

He then looked down to the walkers head and saw its jaw moving, sill desperatly trying to get a bite. "C'mon people what the hell?" Daryl aimed his crossbow and fired into it's skull, Then quickly pulled the arrow back out and wiped of the blood and guts on his trousers. "It gotta be the brain" He turned and started heading back to camp

"Don't y'all know nothing?"

...

"MERLE, CAMERON. GET YOUR UGLY ASSES OUT HERE"

He stopped and looked around the camp.

"MERLE! CAMERON!"

"C'MON I GOT SOME SQUIRREL, LETS COOK EM UP" He sat the bag down by the fire pit.

"Daryl, just slow up a bit, I need to talk to you" Shane caught up to him. Daryl kept glancing round, Where the hell where they.

"About what...?"

"About Merle... There was a. There was a problem in Atlanta" Daryl glanced around, Everyone was staring at them now, He moved forward and looked at Shane

"Is he dead?"

"We're not sure"

"HE EITHER IS OR AINT"

"No easy way to say this so, i'll just say it"

A guy Daryl didn't recognize walked forward.

"Who are you" Daryl glared at the man and examined him from head to toe,

He was wearing a blood soaked white shirt and blue jeans, Looked pretty stupid.

"Rick Grimes"

"Well _Rick Grimes _You got somethin' you want to tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to all of us...So i handcuffed him on a roof, Hooked to a piece of metal. He's still there"

"What about Cameron..."

"She attacked me and T-dog"

"So you handcuff her too huh?" Daryl scratched his chin and glared past the man who doomed his brother.

"No... We brought her back, it took some doin' though. She fought like hell. She's in the RV on time out time"

"Hold on let me process this" Daryl itched the top of his head

"You're tellin' me you locked my brother on a roof and left him there to die. And then you put my sister on a fucking time out time cause she gave you a booboo?"

"Yeah pretty much"

Daryl threw his crossbow over Ricks head and lunged at him, but was quickly stopped by Shane who charged in from the side, tackling him to the ground. He held onto Daryl tightly, one arm around his neck in a way so that he could breath but couldn't move. Rick kneeled down and looked at him.

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic... Think we can handle that"

Daryl groaned as he tried to break free. But Shane only tightened his grip.

"THINK we can handle that?" Rick spoke again. Before Daryl could answer Shane's whole body tensed up as he felt the barrel of a gun get placed on the back of his head.

"Let go off him" Cameron spat

"Cameron..."

"I will not hesitate to put a bullet through the back of yur fuckin' head and I couldn't give two shits if every walker hears it... Now I'll tell ya again" She leaned in closer

"Let ma brother go you piece of shit"

Shane sighed and let go of Daryl who scrambled to his feet. Cameron then threw the gun to her side and walked forward and stood next to her brother.

"Why you grabbin' him in the first place?" 

"Who let you out of the RV?" Rick placed a hand on his side

"Stop changing the subject and answer my question" She pointed at him, waiting for him to speak

"He tried to attack me"

"Am' startin' to think you can't handle a couple punches Officer"

"My name is Rick"

"From now on its Asshole 1"

Shane stood in the middle of them both to stop their conversation. "Cameron shut your mouth" She held up her middle finger to him.

"Listen" He turned around

"Your brother was being stupid and could of got the group killed. Rick did what he thought was best"

"Screw all y'all" Cameron walked off, walking back into the RV. Then coming out a minute later with her bow.

"What are you doing?" Rick looked at her

"I'm gonna get my brother" Daryl nodded and walked past Rick, picking up his crossbow.

"Me too... "

"Rick will show you" The two Dixon's looked to their side and saw Lori. "He'll show you where your brother is.. Right" She glared at her husband who sighed and then nodded.

...

So the only rule for going back for Merle was that Cameron was not aloud to go. Something about probably plotting to kill Rick...Probably. So now she sat around the campfire with all the other weakish people. I mean Shane was there so Cameron wasn't the only strong one. Even though Asshole 1's son Carl thought he was pretty tough. Tried to take her in a playful fist match earlier, She let him give her a busted lip. She saw him take aim for her face but she didn't block it or kick him down. He was 10.

_I think_

Carl looked at her, the camp fire lighting her face up slightly. "Does it hurt?" She glanced up, shoving a piece of meat in her mouth. She shook her head before swallowing the food. "Nope"

"What happened anyway?" Andrea looked over to her. Cameron grinned and pointed her hand to the young boy

"Carl you did that?" Lori looked down to him. Cameron almost didn't realise he was sitting in her lap. Carl nodded and laughed. Cameron laughed to... Yes actual genuine laughter. She caught Shane looking at her with his _slyness._ He was grinning though, She had a feeling he knew that she let Carl damage her face. So she grinned back.

Amy stood up and went to turn around but Andrea grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going?" Amy sighed and pulled her wrist back, not forcefully like she was pissed, I mean if that was Cameron whose wrist was being held, she would of punched Andrea in her nosey gob. But no, Amy laughed. "Im gonna pee jeez, trying to be discreet around here"

_Still would of punched her in the face_

Everyone laughed, including Cameron. But this time it was forced. Even though it was funny, she felt like forcing the laugh so she could keep this camouflage that she was trying to create. Something that would hide the fact that she had already planned how to murder them all several times. Something to hide that her and her brothers were going to rob this camp blind, but then Merle fucked up and ended up on a roof in Atlanta. Maybe they could still go through with the plan when he gets back...

_Uhh i miss his ugly ass face_

"Cameron" She turned her head to see Dale walking over. "What's up Doc?" She put on a smile.

"Can I talk to you...privately" She sat down her makeshift plate and licked her fingers.

"Sure"She stood up and walked with him near the RV.

"What's wrong" He took his hat off and held it near his chest, Something was wrong.

"I saw what you did in the forest"

...

Cameron stepped carefully and quickly threw the forest, Dragging the deer she killed behind her. "I can already taste it" She mumbled to herself. She then heard a familiar click and spun around, dropping the animal. She pulled her bow of her back and held up. Her reflexes where weirdly impressive. There stood a boy, maybe a bit older than her. He was holding a gun up to her. His hands were shaking... He was nervous, or possibly scared. "G..give me the deer" He stuttered. She played with the thought in her mind. "Uh...no"

He took a step forward, she could tell he was trying to intimidate her. "I have a gun" She shrugged her shoulders.

"What ya gonna do...Shoot me" She laughed and put her bow on the ground and started walking forward slowly.

"Get..Get back"

"C'mon... i have a group back there..you can come back and we can share the deer, with all my people of course" She put on another of her famous fake smiles that only Merle or Daryl knew were fake. He lowered the gun slowly. His breath was calming down. He didn't even notice her lowering her hand to her back pocket where she kept her very sharp knife that she stole from Andrea.

"Really?"

She grinned and held out her free hand, he reached out to gtake it, but quick as a flash she grabbed his wrist, pulling him close and shoved the blade into his lower stomach and held a hand over his mouth. He fell and she lowered herself with him. She gently slid the knife out and took the gun that now lay on the ground.

She shoved the blade in again, this time slightly higher up. She then leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Never hold a gun to a Dixon's head" And with that, she holstered his shitty little pistol and turned around, picking up the deer she headed back to camp

...

"He threatened me" She said coldly, Not looking at him.

"He was giving up"

"Bullshit!" It came out in almost a yell, she looked back. No one was paying attention. They were too busy drinking some beers that Merle found.

_Wait... Were those not his stash..how in gods name did they get their fuckin hands on it_

"Cameron... You killed an innocent boy" He spoke softly, it didn't sound like he was mad. Why should he be anyway, She wasn't his problem.

"Well so what... He could of came back here and killed all of us in our sleep... I was protecting the group" She hissed, leaning closer.

Dale sighed and placed his hat back on his head, He wasn't going to make her see what she had done, it was impossible. She was just as stubborn as Merle or Daryl.

She made her way back to her seat and picked up her 'plate' and began eating again. Dale sat opposite on a different log.

"This is nice.."

She looked up to see Shane smiling. Then everyone started smiling, it was only for a second but it felt like they were a family. But only for a second, Even though it may be quick, all good things must come to a end..

Amy opened the door to the RV to come out, but her first mistake was keeping a hold of the handle

"Hey we're out of toilet paper" She spoke.

Then thats when the walker struck, it grabbed her arm and buried its teeth into her wrist which Andrea had just been holding. The girl screamed which is probably what alerted everyone

_Wait did she say we were out of toilet paper?_

Cameron of course was the first to jump up, She grabbed her bow and shot an arrow through the walkers head before it could take anymore bites. Cameron liked Amy, she was kinda funny, funny enough to earn her a fake laugh.

Then it all just happened. Walkers were coming out of all corners of the woods that trapped them.

"EVERYBODY UP NOW" Shane yelled, he grabbed his shotgun and started firing off.

_Well if there wasn't already enough walkers..._

The camp turned into mayhem. The kids and their moms hid in one of the tents... ITS A TENT IT WONT SAVE YOU. She felt like screaming it to them but held back as she fired Arrows off everywhere. Jim was using a baseball bat to destroy them, It was actually pretty cool. Shane was still firing off that freaking gun, Then Taco guy started aswell, Men and their guns jeez. Atleast Her and Daryl were smart..._ish_

_Speaking of Daryl...where is he and asshole 1...and the other people._

Andrea was just sitting over Amy... Cameron probably would of thought it was sad if she wasn't fighting a walker off that got the jump on her. The walker snapped at her, getting closer and closer to her throat.

"OH FUCK NO"She heard someone yell, then an arrow flew threw the walkers head, making it land limp on her. She pushed it up and to the side so it rolled off. She pulled herself up and Daryl grabbed her. "Any bites?" He asked, looking her up and down.

"Only on Amy far as ah know" . She looked behind him to see Asshole 1 and the rest of the gang...minus one of the gang. They brought guns, ALOT of them. And were currently firing.

The walkers had thinned out now, Maybe one or two left that were quickly taken down by one of Jim's amazing baseball swinging skills. She panted and looked at her brother. He didn't have to tell her, she didn't need him too. It was pretty clear that he was dead. She dropped onto the ground and just sat their, looking up the night sky.

But the truth was, He wasn't dead. One handed but not dead. Turns out Old Merle cut off his hand. He refused to die on that roof, especially die with handcuffs on. So he grabbed the hacksaw and sawed it off. Then cauterised it in one of the apartments. But Daryl didn't need to tell Cameron this... Maybe it was better if he let her think he was dead.

"Cameron..."

"Don't... Just... Dont Daryl" She looked up at him before standing back up and heading towards their tent. She passed by Andrea who was still cradling a dead Amy, who was going to turn. And without thinking, Cameron held up her bow and fired an arrow into the girls temple, then if it wasn't bad enough, she left it there and walked off. She could hear Andrea's scream get louder and more full of pain.

_Did I really just do that...fuck, I'm gonna need that arrow back though_

Morning finally came. Cameron was sitting on a lawn chair next to Lori and Carol reading this book she found at an old camp when an arrow fell by her feet. She peeked her head up and saw Andrea standing there, blood soaked through her shirt. She didn't say anything to her. Hell she didn't want Andrea to talk to her. That woman can be angry at her for all eternity if she wants. Cameron knew what she did was just terrible. Andrea then turned around and walked back over to her sister who Daryl was picking up and taking away with all the other dead bodies. Cameron threw her book down and brought her knee's up.

"Fuck" She then stood up and ran towards where they were burying and burning the dead. She walked in at some time though

"A walker... A walker bit Jim" Jacky was shouting as she took a step away from the baseball wielding badass. She held up her bow, ready to fire at him when Daryl grabbed her arm.

"No"

"But he's bit...and last time I checked we put the infected down"

"Oh yeah how'd that turn out last time"

Cameron sighed and put the bow back over her shoulders and walked forward.

"Let me see it..." She spoke. Out of everyone, she probably liked Jim the best, He was nice, always gave her any sweet's he found. He shook his head

"I'm fine" He kept speaking over and over. Almost like he believed it himself.

"Yah aint fine Jim, now show us the bite" She took a step back, She didn't want to hurt him. He really didn't deserve the Dixon treatment. But Daryl thought otherwise. He pushed Cameron out of the way and literally ripped Jim's shirt enough so you could see the bite on his side.

...

"I say we put a pickaxe in his head, be done with it" Daryl spoke. After a while, Asshole 1 decided to form a small group meeting to decide what should be done with Jim.

"Is that what you want...If it was for you, Or Cameron" Shane looked at him

"Yeah and I'd thank you while you did it" Cameron rolled her eyes as stood next to him.

"Maybe Daryl's right" Dale huffed

_Oh so you'll agree with Daryl on murder and not me... Dick_

"Jim is not a monster or an animal.. He is sick. And sick people get treatment. If we kill him now where does the line end" 

"It's pretty clear where the line ends. No tolerance for walkers..Or walkers to be" Daryl spat.

"What if we get him help" Rick spoke softly

_You aint so much of an asshole...you can be Rick again_

"I heard the CDC is workin on a cure"

"I heard that too" Cameron interrupted

"I heard a lot of things before the world went to hell" Shane looked at her

"What if its true though" She gazed up before turning back to the rest of the meeting

"The CDC could still be up and running" Rick crossed his arms

"That's a stretch" Shane snickered

"Well if there's any Government left the thing they would protect the most is the CDC.. I think its our best shot"

"I agree with Rick" Cameron looked up from the knife she had started cleaning

"I mean, it'll have protection, food..SHELTER" She continued

"Yeah, i want those things too, but if they exist they're at the army base, Fort Benning"

"Thats 100 miles in the opposite direction" Lori scratched her head

"That is right, but its away from the hot zone. If it's operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there"

"The military were on the front lines. They got overrun. We've seen that. The CDC's our best choice and Jim's only chance" Rick fought back

"You go looking for aspirin, do what you need to do" Daryl started walking backwards.

"Someone needs to take care of this damn problem!" He turned around and held the pickaxe up, ready to take out Jim. Cameron shot up and grabbed the nearest rock and hurtled it towards her brother, It dazed him long enough for Rick to put a gun on the side of his forehead. And for once this time Cameron didn't lash out at him. She walked infront of Jim, protecting him almost.

"We don't kill the living"

He lowered the pickaxe and spat to the side "Whatever" He shoved the almost weapon into the ground and turned and walked away, Cameron turned around and placed a hand behind Jim's shoulder.

"Come with me"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere safe"

...

Cameron and Daryl were made to be the people who got to fill the wholes back up with Dirt. Cameron had a rag around her face so she didn't have to smell the dead. But that was probably a mistake since it was Merles and smelled like beer and smokes. She looked up to her brother, She noticed how he kept giving her looks, the kinda looks you give your dog when he shits on the carpet. And she had had enough. She threw the shovel down and walked over to him.

"Say it...Go on" He looked up and sighed, pulling his own bandana off his mouth.

"Say what" He grunted

"You know what" She hissed

He sighed and nodded, shoving the shovel in the ground, he looked at her.

"Why did you side with the sherrif instead of me... Yer own blood"

"The only thing I sided with was Jim's life"

"What about my life, Rick put a gun to my head"

"You know what, I would of too. Jim deserves a chance, And I wasn't gonna let you or anyone take it away from him"

"Just like how you gave Amy a chance" She took a step back at this, She hung her head and wiped her face.

"Amy... Amy was already dead"

"So is Jim... can't y'all see that"

"WELL RIGHT NOW HE ALIVE DARYL, and I and everyone else down there intends on keeping it that way"

Daryl laughed and kicked the shovel down from where it stood, firmly in the ground. Then he ripped of his bandana.

"Well i aint gonna be the one to clean up the mess when it does end" He pushed past her and began walking off "YA CAN BURY EM YERSELF"

She clenched her fists and walked over to his shovel and threw it at him, Luckily she was only half certain about wanting to kill him with this possible weapon, so it missed him just enough for him not to notice. "Fuck sake" She muttered before picking up her own shovel and getting back to work.

...

Every sat around the fire pit in a circle. Cameron sat far away from Daryl., She was so pissed at him she sat next to T-Dog, But she would get her revenge sooner or later on him so she didn't have to worry about that.

"I've been thinking about Rick's place" Shane walked out from the woods with Rick by his side. They were doing their sweeps. He explained everyone, about how much he trusts him and all that bullshit.

"If you agree... Then we'll leave first thing in the morning, head straight to the CDC" Nobody said anything, glances were exchanged though, just to make sure. But still nothing.

"Well alright then"

...

"Alright here's the rules. For those of you who got Cb's, we will be on channel forty. But if there's a problem and you can't get a signal or something. You honk your horn one time. One time and the RV will stop along with everyone else. But we gotta keep the chatter down on the Cb's alright. Any questions?" Shane finished as he stood in front of everyone and their vehicles.

"Uh.. we're not going" Taco guy spoke up, his family were already sitting in the car. Cameron wondered why they were packed up so fast.

"That's not a question" She looked at them. She felt a hand coming down on the back of her head. "Ow" she mumbled, looking up at Daryl

"We have family in Birmingham, we want to be with our people" Taco guy's wife spoke. And after that no one said anything, Why would they. Family is the most important thing there is, No one was going to deny them that. Hugs were exchanged though. Cameron wasn't apart of it though. She never really got to know Taco guy, the only time they ever talked was when he was calming her down when she wanted to kill someone, for real. She had no idea how, but he was always able to. If he hadn't of been on that roof she would of pushed Rick off it.

_Damn..I wanna hug him for making sure no one dies at my hands...Exept that boy but he don't matter..._

After what felt like an eternity waiting for the emotions to end and her trying to not show any. The finally climbed in their vehicles. She pulled herself in the passenger seat of Merle's pickup and Daryl got in the drivers seat. Normally Merle would be sitting in the back of the truck. Used to say he liked the wind on his face. But it did shock her when she turned around to say something to Merle, but then soon remembered he wasn't there. They were maybe only 10 minutes on the road, She knew Merle was dead, So why the hell did she just do that. She chuckled slightly and slumped back down in her seat.

"What's so funny" She heard Daryl mutter. She turned to him, He had one hand on the wheel and he was using the other to keep himself propped up so he could lean his head to the side.

"I forgot Merle wasn't here...was gonna tell em' how much of an ass you were today"

Daryl grinned, keeping his eyes on the road.

"...I was an ass today weren't ah" Cameron nodded her head

"Sorry" He mumbled out again

"S'all right brother...just don't do it again"

...

"I told you I needed the one from the cube van" Dale scratched his head as he looked at the Rv's engine.

Daryl leaned against the truck and Cameron sat in the back of it, Checking the motorcycle that she desperately wanted to drive one day.

"Can you jerry-rig it" Rick took off his hat

"That's all its been so far. Its more duct tape than hose... And I'm out of Duct tape"

Cameron walked over and examined it "We could use the one from Merle's truck" She glanced at Dale. Daryl's head shot up as he heard the word 'Merle's truck' and he ran over.

"You serious?"

"Well yeah... I mean its a match"

"How do you know this?" She looked up to Dale

"I checked..."

"Well how are we suppose to drive around" Cameron looked at her brother then pointed to the Motorcycle. Daryl sighed. He wanted to drive the Motorcycle aswell... Badly, but he couldn't just leave his brothers truck. But Cameron don't know he might still be alive. He'll just have to risk it.

"Fine..." Cameron smiled and highfived Dale. Then, another wonderful moment ended when Jacky came running out of the RV.

"Ya'll, Jim, It's bad! I don't think he can take anymore" then she went back inside. And Cameron followed, She walked in and saw Jacky take a seat at the table. She took a breath and moved forward to the back where Jim was lying on the bed. She took a seat next to him.

"We're goin' back on the road soon" she spoke

"Oh no..christ" He whimpered out. His voice sounded so weak. "My bones..Their like glass. Every little bump...This ride's killing me. Leave me here.. Im done, Just leave me"

Cameron held her hands over her face, Shaking her head.

"We..I can't"

"Please...I wanna be with my family" She slipped out of the chair and kneeled next to him.

"They're all dead. I don't think ya know what yer askin', the fever, you've been more delirious more often than not"

"I know...don't you think i know?" Im clear now. In five minutes i may not be. Cameron I know what i'm asking... I want this. Leave me here. My decision. Not your failure"

She nodded her head and stood up, she leaned close and gave him a quick hug before exiting the RV.

"What did he say?" Shane looked at her

"He want's us to leave him here...So he can be with his family. He want's this okay. And ah think we should help with it"

Shane dropped his head and walked off.

"You sure that's what he said" Cameron nodded her head slowly

"Yeah..."

...

The group walked threw the CDC'c parking lot, Weapons at the ready. Rick leading of course. Daryl and Cameron were at the back, making sure no walkers were following, and if they were, they could take them out easily and quietly. There was dead military everywhere. It smelled disgusting. There was also roadblocks everywhere, creating a path for them, that lead straight to the doors of the extremely big building.

_So this is the CDC... its big_

"C'mon everybody, just keep moving" Shane whispered

Their were flies everywhere, feeding on the dead. The closer they got the more the buzzing intensified. "This is fucking gross" Daryl moaned, holding his bandana over his nose with his free hand. Seriously, everywhere you stepped, there was dead bodies on the ground. There was also a couple tanks... That was pretty cool. Cameron had never seen a tank before.

They all ran towards the large shutter doors and began trying to open them.

"THEY'RE STUCK" Cameron yelled before kicking it.

"No... they're locked" Rick took a couple steps back to look at them.

"There's no one here" T-dog sighed

"Then why are the shutters down" Rick banged on the door a couple more times

"WALKERS" Daryl yelled, aiming his crossbow at them. Cameron spun around and went to help her brother.

"WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE" She yelled back

Daryl turned around and ran at Rick "You led us into a graveyard!"

"He made a call" Shane glanced at him

"It was the wrong damn call. Its a dead end!"

"Where are we gonna go?"

"What do we do?"

The questions of panic were flying through the air. More and more walkers were approaching, She couldn't waste the little arrows she had so she grabbed Merle's shotgun that Daryl had been holding and started firing it.

_Now I see why they use the guns...very effective _

"Fort Bennet is still an option" Shane said

"How we would we get there" Andrea glared at him "We got no food, no gas and its 100 miles"

"125, I Checked on the map" Glenn spoke before running over to help Cameron

"GUYS!" Cameron yelled, The walkers were growing in numbers.

"We gotta leave" Every started to retreat. Cameron looked back to the CDC and then looked at the camera... It moved

"It moved.. The camera... IT FUCKING MOVED" She ran forward and started pounding on the shutters. Daryl ran after her and grabbed her, pulling her back.

"We gotta go"

"Some ones fucking in there Daryl... AND THEY AINT OPENING UP"

She started kicking it.

"Daryl..." Rick hissed. Daryl looked at him and nodded. He placed a hand around her waist and picked her up.

"NO!" She screamed and punched him in the face. He dropped her and she scrambled to her feet and pounded on the door one last time. "OPEN THE FUCK UP...YOUR GONNA KILL US IF YOU DONT. PLEASE"

Shane then grabbed her arms and pulled her back "C'MON"

The shutters then flew open and every stood in shock. Exept Cameron who was already running inside.

She looked back at her group "I FUCKIN TOLD YOU!" She said as she stood in the centre of the rather large building.

"HELLO" Glenn yelled. They got their answer when they heard footsteps come from behind them. They all turned to see a man standing their, a gun in his hands.

"Anybody infected?" He asked

Rick stepped forward "No...we...we're not infected"

"Why are you here and what do you want?" He lowered his gun slightly, Curiosity filled in his face.

"A chance..." Rick sighed

"That's asking an awful lot these days"

"I know..." Everyone went quiet, waiting for his response

"You all submit to a blood test, thats the price of admission"

"We can do that"

Cameron took a couple steps back "Nope nope nope not happenin'"

Everyone turned to her and shook their heads, Daryl grabbed her wrist and began pulling her along. They were not letting her fear of needles ruin this.

"You got stuff to bring in you do it now. Once this door closes, it stays closed"

They nodded and sent Glenn, T-Dog and Shane out to grab their stuff. They would of sent Daryl but he was busy holding down Cameron to stop her running off or killing the guy that was gonna stab her in the arm.

After that was done this man lead them to an elevator and they all clamoured in.

"Vi, seal the main entrance, kill the power up here" He spoke into a small bow in the wall. Cameron was still panicking and Daryl was still trying to calm her down. They finally got to the lower level and they all left the elevator...Most of them.

"C'MON ON CAMERON"

"NO" She yelled as Daryl pulled her out.

"Rick grimes" Rick held his hand out to the man.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner" He smiled and shook his hand.

...

They all walked down the corridor, Jenner leading them down it.

"Are we underground?" Carol asked

"You claustrophobic?" Jenner asked

"A little" She replied

"Try not to think about it" He smirked

The walked a little bit further, Jenner walked in the really really large room and looked up.

"Vi, bring up the lights in the big room" And just like that the whole place lit up like a lighthouse. There were computers everywhere. He turned his head and smiled.

"Welcome to zone five"

Rick walked behind him, stopping him from walking off

"Where is everybody...The other doctors"

Jenner moved forward and swept his fingers across all the keyboards. "Their gone...Left, opted out"

"Opted out?" Dale asked. Cameron leaned in and whispered "Kill em'selves" Then leaned back to her standing position. Dale nodded

...

"FUCK YOU" Cameron yelled as Shane and Daryl dragged her over to the table where Jenner sat with his needle. Daryl nodded at shane who then tightened his grip around her as Daryl pulled her arm and held it against the metel.

"DONT YOU FUCKIN DARE" She squirmed and kicked out.

"Do it" Daryl looked at him. Jenner picked up the needle and brought it close to her arm.

"No no no no please" She pleaded, almost crying. But he didn't listen, A second later the needle was jabbed into her skin. She gritted her teeth and fists "FUCK...YOU"

2 minutes later the needle was removed and her blood was placed safely in a little box marked 'Dixon #2'

Her brother and Shane let her go, she jamp back holding her hand over where she was stabbed.

"Assholes" She mumbled before turning and sitting beside Lori who attempted put an arm around her but she pulled away.

"She always like that?" Jenner asked. Shane and Daryl nodded before turning around. Andrea stood up and looked at him.

"What was the point for this anyway? If we were infected which we aren't. We'd all be running a fever"

"Well I already broke every rule in the book letting you in here... I atleast wanted to be thorough"

...

They all sat around the table laughing and drinking and eating. After Jenner stabbed us, he saw how weak it made us. We told him we hadn't eaten in days, so he brought us here. Took out some of the wine and a lot of the food. It was like what thanksgiving was suppose to be like.

Dale poured some more wine in a glass and handed it to Lori

"You know...In Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner. And in France" Dale laughed

"Well when Carl is in Italy or France he can have some" Lori looked down at her son with a tough grin.

"What's it gonna hurt, come on" Rick chuckled and looked to his wife who gave him with laughter, almost spitting her drink out.

"Here you are young lad" Dale passed him a glass and he took it willingly, almost excited... well it was his first drink.

He tipped the glass into his mouth and spat it out immediately. He sat the glass down and stuck his tongue out, shaking his head. "Yuck"

"That's my boy" Lori patted him on the back while everyone laughed.

"Cameron, why don't you show him how to do it" She looked up to dale who was passing her a glass with only a tiny bit in. She grinned, of course she's drank before... Mostly with Merle and actual drinks. Daryl was there sometimes... but other times he was out working.

"Screw the glass" Daryl handed her the bottle he had been drinking from.

She chuckled and swung it in her mouth, taking gulp after gulp.

"Dont drink it all" Daryl laughed as he took it back from her, But he still poured more in her glass.

She laughed as T-Dog high-fived her.

"How can you do that..it taste nasty" Carl asked her

"If you think that maybe you should stick to soda pop" She grinned as she took another drink from her glass.

"Not you Glenn" Daryl stood up and looked at the Korean who was eyeing up the bottle in his hand.

"What?" he asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"You drink up little man, I wanna see who red your face can get" Daryl spoke before everyone, including Glenn burst into laughter.

Rick then stood up and topped his glass, making everyone fall into a hushed silence.

"Seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly"

"He is more than just our host" T-dog lifted his glass up along with everyone else

"Cheers" everyone said in unison. Except the Dixon's who shouted "BOOYA"

"Thank you" Rick said before sitting back down

"So when you gonna tell us what happened her doc?" Shane said, leaning back in his chair. "All the other Doctors figuring out what happened? Where are they?"

"C'mon man we're celebrating..." Cameron sat her glass down and held her hands over her eyes, leaning back.

"Wait a second... that's why we're here right?" Shane kept going "This was Rick;s move. We were suppose to find answers but instead we found him" Shane glanced at Jenners "Found one man... Why?"

Jenners sighed and straightened himself in his chair and cleared his throat.

"Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just...Left. Went off to be with their families. And when things got worse, when the military corden got overun, The rest bolted."

"Every last one" Shane took a drink

"Weren't you listening upstairs you asshole" Cameron stood up "The ones that stayed... Opted out" She shook her head and kicked her chair back in a little outrage and walked off.

Glenn sighed and followed her. "you are such a buzz-kill" He glanced at Shane who was starting to look guilty.

...

"Most of the facility is powered down, including housing. But you can make do here" Jenner lead them down another hallway "The couches are comfortable, but their are cots in storage. Theres a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy" He turned around and kneeld infront of Carl, Sophia and Cameron who were walking in the front. Well Cameron was behind them walking with Glenn. They were talking about Baseball and pizza.

"Just don't plug in the video games or anything that draws power" He then stood back up and looked at everyone else. "Same applies with the rest of you. If you shower go easy on the hot water" And with that and a quick smile, Jenner walked off. Camer and Glenn turned around to look at everyone.

"Did he just say hot water?"

Everyone ran off into separate rooms, Exited to get clean. Cameron locked the door behind her and threw her stuff on the bed. She then quickly stripped down and jumped in the shower. Laughing when the warm water hit her head.

She didn't want to be in there too long though. So she did as best as she could and then hoped out. Once she was dried she put on one of Merles old shirts and a pair of sporting shorts and lay down on the couch.

"Cameron you in here?" She heard her brothers southern accent and sighed, sitting up and rubbed her eyes.

_Why wont this asshole let me sleep_

"Yeah.." She mumbled

Daryl opened the door and walked in. He threw himself on the couch next to his sister and leaned back. "Dont you have your own room?" She lay herself back down, moving her legs across his lap.

"Yeah but..."

"Are you scared to sleep alone?" she laughed and propped herself up on her elbows.

"No... ah just dont feel right leaving you in her by yerself is all"

She rolled her eyes and lay back down, pulling the blanket over her. "Whatever.. Just don't wake me up. She then closed her eyes as did Daryl. And both Dixon's fell asleep.

...

"Mornin'" Glenn walked into the cafeteria where some where already sitting and sat down.

"How'd ya sleep pizzaboy?" Cameron looked up and smiled at Glenn who she assumed was her new friend since they both likes pizza and baseball.

"Pizzaboy?" Daryl let out a chuckle when he looked down to his sister

"Glenn here used to deliver pizza...thought i was a fitting name"

Glenn laughed and threw a small piece of bread at her which she impressively caught in her mouth. Then threw her hands in the air in victory.

"Anyone else hungover" T-dog lifted his head from the table and looked at everyone.

Cameron, Daryl, Rick, Glenn and Lori raised their hands.

"Really Cameron?" Carl looked at her with shock.

"Yeah you don't seem it" Daryl turned his to her her

"Well I'm very good at not letting people see my pain, believe me my head is killin' me" She reached over and grabbed some orange juice. No one questioned the part about hiding pain. Truth is Cameron didn't even realise what she just said until minutes later. But she didn't give it away. She just went on acting normal.

"EGGS" Dale yelled, entering from the kitchen. Everybody lowered their heads and groaned.

"Keep yer voice down" Rick hushed him.

Dale shook his head and laughed. "They're powdered but i do them good, Plus they will help with your hangovers"

"Where'd this come from man" Glenn looked at him as he placed a plate on the table for him.

"Jenner... Said we could use it"

"Some of us atleast" Lori looked to Glenn who was now lying his head on the table and groaning. "Dont let me EVER ever...ever let me drink again"

The rest of the gang then entered and sat down, pulling up their own chairs.

"Hey" Shane sat next to Rick who nodded in acknowledgment.

"You feel as bad as I do" Shane grunted and looked at him. "Worse"

Lori gave him a look... it was weird.

"Dude what happened to your neck" T-dog pointed at the scratches

"Must of done it in my sleep"

"Never seen that before" Rick looked at him

"Yeah me either...Not like me at all" There was something off about they way he talked... about the looks Lori was giving him. Maybe it was just her imagination but something was definitely wrong.

But she soon forgot when Jenners walked in. "Morning" he said, strolling over to the toast machine.

"Hey doc," Everyone said, almost in unison. There was some gaps in there.

"Doc i dont mean to attack you with questions first thing" Dale stood up and walked over

"But you will anyway" He smirked as he put some bread in the toaster.

"We didn't come here for the eggs"

...

"Give me a play back of TS-19" They all walked back into the main room where the huge screen was powered up.

"Few people ever got to see this" Jenner looked at them as this TS-19 played on the huge TV. It was strange at first. A video feed played of an exoskeleton type thing of the human brain.

"What is this?" Sophia looked at Jenner and he looked at her. "Just watch"

It then moved inside the brain, to its neurons which flashed.

"What are those lights" Cameron pointed up

"It's a persons life. Experiences, memories, It's everything... Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light... Is you. The thing that makes you, unique, the thing that makes you human"

Daryl leaned back and crossed his arms "You ever make sense?"

"Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry the messages. They determine everything a person says, thinks or does from the moment of birth to the moment of death"

Cameron nodded her slightly "Cool"

Jenner looked at her and pointed. "Yes...very cool" He grinned before turning back around.

_A smart guy just agreed with me... awesome_

"You said death?" Rick walked forward "Is this a vigil?"

"Yes... or rather, the playback of the Vigil" Jenner didn't turn around to speak to him

"This person died" Andrea sighed and stood up, walking next to Rick. "Who was it?"

"Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected" Cameron detected some pain in his voice when he spoke about test subject 19

"They volunteered to have us... record the process... Vi, scan forward to the first event"

The playback moved forward quickly and zoomed out of the brain until you could see the whole head, but it was mostly focusing on the brain.

"What is that" Glenn looked at the black thing that was slowly creeping its way into the brains core.

"It invades the brain the meningitis. The adrenal glands haemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, Then the major organs"

As he talked the person on the screens head started moving around, like it couldn't breath. It was scary as hell. The whole brain then went black and that's when test subject 19 stopped struggling.

"Then death... Everything you ever were, or ever will be... Gone" Jenner finished and took a seat.

"Is that what happened to Jim" Sophia looked up to her mother Carol and clutched the doll that Taco guys kid gave her.

"Yes" She replied gently

Every started to form lumps in their throats.

Andrea sat back down and placed her head between her legs.

"She lost someone two days ago, Her sister" Jacky looked at Jenner who was walking over. He kneeled infront of her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I lost somebody too, I know how devastating it is." He then sat for a moment before getting back up and walking to the front. "Scan to the second event"

The screen then moved forward again.

"The resurrection time moves very wildly. We have records of it happening in as little as three longest we heard of was 8 hours. But in the case of number 19, it was two hours...one minutes... seven seconds" His voice got quieter as he become more concentrated on the screen. The roots in the brain started to grow a redish colour"

"It restarts the brain?" Lori stared at the screen

"No...just the stem. Basically it gets them up and moving"

"But their not alive right?" Carl piped up

"You tell me" Jenner held his hand up to the screen and they all looked closely..not knowing what to say.

"It's not like before" Rick broke the silence "Most of that brain is dark"

"Dark, lifeless...dead. The frontal loves, the human part. That doesn't come back. The 'you' part. Its just a shell driven by a mindless instinct."

Something then appeared above the head and then that thing went off, sending something threw the whole brain... It stopped the walker so Cameron could only assume it was a gun putting the subject down.

"God what was that" Carol stood up, clearly in shock.

"He shot his patient in the head" Andrea cross her arms, her voice was breaking up. This must of been killing her.

"Vi, power down the main screen and work stations" The huge tv then turned off and Jenner sat down at one of the computers.

"You have no idea what it is do you you?" Andrea scratched her nose and walked forward.

"It could be microbial, Viral, parasitic, fungal."

"Or the wrath of god" Jacky leaned against a desk

"There is that" Jenner rolled his eyes.

"Somebody must know something. Somebody somewhere" Andrea said

"There are other, right? Other facilities?" Carol spoke up

"There may be some... people like me"

"How can you not know?" Rick hissed

"Everything went down, communications, directives, alll of it. I've been in the dark almost a month"

"So theres nothing left anywhere...Nothing?" Cameron sighed and leaned her head on the desk she was sitting at with Daryl next to her"

"That's what your really saying right?" Andrea continued for her.

Jenners silence answered the question for everyone. Daryl stood up and dragged his hands down his face. "Man, am gonna get shit-faced drunk again"

"Me too" Cameron stood up and followed her brother over to the back of the room.

"Dr Jenner, i know this has been taxing and i hate to ask one more question" Dale stood up and finally talked "That clock...It's counting down" Dale pointed to the large clock that sat on the wall. It had just hit the hour mark. "What happens at zero" He looked to Jenner.

"The...basement generators, they run out of fuel" He said it quickly then turned around, there was something he wasn't saying, Pretty sure everyone knew that.

"And then?" Rick followed him

"When the power runs out, the facility-wide decontamination will occur"

...

"Decontamination? What does that mean?" Glenn panicked as some of the men and Cameron walked down the stairs to the basement.

"I don't like the way Jenner clammed up and walked away like that" She looked over to Shane who nodded.

"Me either"

"Whats wrong with him? Seriously is he nuts? Medicated? What?" T-dog wondered behind them.

Rick walked over to one of the building maps and looked at it. He then turned left and walked down. "In there"

The five of them walked into the dark room and glanced around. Cameron felt the wall near the door and then turned on the switch, lighting the room up. It was filled with large cans... They were everywhere, either standing up or lying on the ground.

"What are those?" Glenn asked. Shane walked forward and examined a couple.

"Well, whatever it was it's gone now... They're empty"

"Check that way" Rick pointed to Glenn and T-dog who nodded and walked right. Cameron and Shane followed Rick to the left. Cameron ran forward to the generator. It was hooked up to one of the large cans. "You think this is the fuel Jenner talked 'bout" She looked back at the men.

"I guess" Rick scratched his chin.

"This must be the last can"

Shane looked closer at the generator. "And its almost empty, look!" He pointed to the meter where the little arrow was pointing to the E.

"EMERGENCY LIGHTING ON"

"What the hell was that" The three looked up in confusions as the lights go ff for a second then come back on, a little dimmer though.

"Hey did you guys kill the lights?" Glenn and T came running around the corner.

"Nah they just went out" Cameron scratched the back of her head.

"You guys find anything?" Rick looked at them

"Yeah, a lot of dead generators and more empty fuel drums than i can count" T said

"It can't be down to just this fuckin' one" Cameron kicked it with the side of her foot

"Looks like it...

...

"Why is the air off?"

"And the lights in our rooms?"

People were throwing questions at Jenner as he walked down the hallway of the 'dorms'

"Yeah whats goin on, Everythin in the room went off" Daryl walked out off his room with some drink in his hand.

"The energy use is being prioritised"

"Air isn't a priority? And lights?" Dale poked his head out of his room

"It's not up to me" Jenner continued walking, not stopping for anyone

"Zone five is shutting itself down"

"What the hell does that mean?!" Daryl started after him as they all walked into the base room.

"Hey man I'm talking to you, What do you mean shutting itself down?" Daryl's tone hardened.

Rick, Shane, Cameron, Glenn and T-Dog then came running in from the other door.

"Rick?" Lori shouted down but he didn't answer. Cameron ran straight over to Daryl and grabbed the bottle out of his hand and took a swig in attempt to calm herself down.

"Jenner whats happening?" Rick walked behind him

"The system is dropping all non-essential uses of power. Its designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. It starts as we approach the last half hour mark"

They all followed Jenner as he lead them through and pointed at the clock which was at '00 : 00 : 31 : 28'

"Right on schedule"

Jenner stopped and turned around and looked at the worried faces behind him.

"It was the French... They were the last to hold out as far as I know. While our people committed suicide, they stayed in the labs to the end. They htought they were close to a solution"

"What happened?" Jacky asked

"Same things that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice... The world runs on fossil fuels. I mean, how stupid is that?

"Let me tell you" Shane started but Rick pulled him back.

"Lori, grab our things. Everybody we're getting out of here NOW!" Rick yelled back to his people

"Okay"

They all scrambled back and headed for the door to their rooms when a loud noise stopped them in their tracks. An alarm was going off.

"What the fuck is that?" Cameron held her hands over her hears and looked around.

"THIRTY MINUTES TO DECONTAMINATION" It lit up on the main screen like christmas tree decorations.

"DOC WHATS GOIN ON HERE?" Shane yelled as Jenners made his way over to a desk and swiped something over this little box type thing and then typed in some numbers.

"What are you doin!?" Cameron yelled as she ran over to Jenners when everyone else was heading for the doors. She went to push his hand off the keypad but it was too late. The doors slammed closed.

"Did he just lock us in? HE JUST LOCKED US IN!" Glenn held both his hands on the sides of his head and paced back and forth.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" Daryl grabbed the fire extinguisher and ran to Jenner.

"SHANE" Rick yelled. Shane RAN AFTER Daryl who had managed to grab Jenners and pull him back, But Shane and T caught him just in time and dragged him back, despite his yelling and kicking and screaming. Cameron pulled her bow of her back and walked towards Jenners and held it up so the arrow was resting against his temple. "Open it...OPEN IT!"

"There's no point" He said as calm as the summer fucking breeze "Everything top side are locked down. The emergency exits and sealed"

"WELL OPEN THE DAMN THINGS!" She yelled again, pushing the bow and arrow harder into his skin.

"That's not something i control. The computers do... I told you, once that front door closed it wouldn't open again/. You all heard me say that...It's better this way"

Cameron lowered her bow "What is?...WHAT HAPPENS IN 28 MINUTES"

"Do you know what this place is?!" Jenner shot up from his swirl chair and walked past her "We protect the public from very nasty stuff!" He started pacing around, looking at everyone as he yelled "Weaponised smallpox! Ebola plagues that could wipe out half the country. Stuff you don't want getting out! EVER!" He sat himself back down and took a breath "In the event of a catastrophic power failure and a terrorist attack For example, HIT's are deployed to prevent any organisms getting out."

"HIT'S?" Rick asked

Cameron stumbled back, dropping her bow. "they're explosives...it sets the air on fire"

"No pain...An end to sorrow, grief. Regret" Jenner spoke softly. "Everything"

...

Daryl threw the empty glass bottle at the door and looked at Jenner "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR"

"OUT OF MY WAY" Shane yelled as he ran at it with an axe and started hitting it with it. Daryl then grabbed a sledge hammer and started doing the same. They barely made a dent.

"You should just stop...it would be so much easier"

"Easier for who?" Andrea glared at him

"All of you..you know what's out there. A short, brutal life and an agonising death... You sister, what was her name?

"Amy" Andrea chocked out

"You know what this does. You've seen it, Is that really what you want?"

"It didn't happen to Amy... Cameron stopped it" They all looked up to Cameron who was pacing around in circles,smaller axe in hand. She wasn't paying attention.

"Is that really what you want for your wife and son" He looked at Rick

"For your sister" He spoke a bit louder over to Daryl who was still hard at work attacking the door. He was also not listening.

"Those doors are designed to withstand rocket launchers"

"Yeah but your head aint" Cameron turned and lunged at him Lifting the axe up to swing down on his head, Rick and T rushed to her and grabbed her arms. "CAMERON STOP!"

Rick pulled the axe from her grip and threw it to the side as T picked her up and carried her off, She was still swinging her fists in he air, screaming.

"LET ME KILL UM"

"You don want this" Jenners spoke again "Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody was dead" He looked right at Rick

"you really said that...after your big talk?" Shane leaned against the metal fence

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?"

"There is no hope..there never was" Jenner stood back up

"There is always hope" Rick leaned in "Maybe not you, but somebody, somewhere"

"What part of everythings gone don't you get" Andrea looked up from where she was sitting on the floor

"Listen to your friend...she gets it. This is what takes us down, Not those creatures out there, not some guy with a gun..A quick, and painless death"

"This isn't right" Carol cried out "You can't just keep us here"

"One tiny moment.. A millisecond. No pain"

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!"

"Wouldn't it be kinder? More compassionate to hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down"

They all turn around after hearing a gun being cocked and see once again Cameron running over with Shane's shotgun. Rick and Shane stand infront of her and grab her. "GET OUTTA MAH WAY"

"CAMERON NO"

"MOVE RICK" She kicks him in the shin and then smacks Shane in the face with the butt of the shotgun. She walks over and shoves it against Jenners temple.

"OPEN. THE. FUCKIN DOOR"

Rick stood up and walked over, standing next to her. "Listen, you do this and we are never getting out of here you hear me?"

She pushes it harder onto his forehead "Might aswell try"

Daryl started walking over.

"Listen he dies we a-"

"AAAAHHHHH" She yells as she pulls the gun away from Jenner and aimes it at the computers and stares firing at them. Everyone ducks down as Rick grabs her shoulders and pulls her back and grabs the gun from her. Shane looks up to Daryl who's walking back over to the door. "YOU GONNA HELP CONTROL HER?"

Daryl shakes his head and turns around. "Let her kill em"

"Brother of the fuckin year" Shane walks over and grabs his shotgun and kneels down to look at Cameron who was sitting against the desk. "Are you done?"

She stared at him, gritting her teeth "I guess we all are huh"

"I think your lying" Everyone turns to Rick who was walking towards Jenner

"What?"

"Your lying, about there being no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest...You didn't! You chose the hard path. Why?"

"It doesn't matter"

"It does matter. It always matters. You stayed when the others ran. WHY?"

"not because I wanted to.. I made a promise" He stood up and pointed off at the screen "To her... My wife"

"Test subject 19 was your wife..." Lori looked at him

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could, How could I say no?"

"You flip her off say 'FUCK No'" Cameron mumbled. Jenners looked at her and shook his head

"You really are one rude little...SHIT" Cameron got to her feet and walked over.

"What the fuck you just say to be bitch" Glenn walked over and stood infront of her, He was skinny, not much help at blocking her. She pushed him down and stepped around him. "GO ON SAY IT TO MAH FACE YA EVIL BASTARD"

"CAMERON!" Shane yelled. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. He sat her down ona chair and looked at her dead in the eyes and hissed. "You will stay in the fucking chair, I don't wanna see you or hear you, you understand me" She crossed her arms and leaned back. "Dick" She mumbled as he walked off

"She ran this place, i just worked here" Jenner continued "In our field she was an genius, hell she ran this place. She could of done something, not me"

"Your wife, she didn't have a choice, you do" Rick walked closer to him.

"That's all we want... A choice, a chance"

You could hear Daryl swinging his sledge hammer into the steel doors in the background.

"Let us keep trying as long as we can" Lori pleaded, holding Carl

"I told you, topside is locked down i can't open those" He walked passed them and over to the keypad. He typed in some numbers and the door slid open.

Daryl looked back

"CAMERON GET YOUR ASS UP" Cameron looked up and ran forward, grabbing her small bag she out the door with Daryl. They weren't waiting for anyone.

"C'MON" Glenn yelled as he ushered for everyone to get out. 4 minutes left.

"Thank you" Rick nodded his head and ran off with his family.

Jenner sighed and turned around to see Jacky still sitting there.

"Im staying" Jenner smiled and sat next to her.

They made it the enterance and started attacking the glass. It was the sublevels all over again.

"SHIT WHAT DO WE DO?" Cameron yelled back to them as she began shooting at the glass.

"RICK!" He spun around and saw Carol running over. She pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to him "I found it in your pockets when i was doing the laundry" He nodded and ran towards the glass. "EVERYBODY DOWN!" He pulled the pin in the grenade and sat it by the window, then he jumped back and covered his son and wife as the grenade exploded, smashing the glass.

"GO GO GO GO" They all ran out, heading towards their vehicles, shooting walkers as they went.

"IN THE CARS NOW"

Daryl and Cameron hid behind the motorbike and held their hands over their hears as the building exploded, the force of it sent a wave of air rushing over their heads.

They both lifted their heads up and looked at the rubble which the flames engulfed. Panting, Cameron turned to her brother.

"Holy shit"

**Damn...i told you it was long. So yeah basically i was not happy with how the cahpter turned out so...I fixed it. And this was the result. I will make it shorter if you want Xd But You gotta tell me, cause if you don't its gonna be like this everytime and your brains may explode. So just tell me what you think in the reviews it always helps. ( Yes, Chapter 3 should be up tomorrow at some point so don't worry )**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	3. Prayers

**I understand if you're mad... But shit happened, not gonna go into detail. It was not good shit though. So I did not get a chance to complete and post it until now. Hope you enjoy :D**

The next couple days sucked ass. We had been driving constantly. Shane thought we should try for Fort Bennett again, which was 125 miles from the CDC according to Glenn, And the back of this Motorcycle was not getting anymore comfier. Cameron gripped hold of Daryl's waist as they sped down highway after highway, if it wasn't for the R.V's horn beeping Cameron would of probably fallen asleep, She already had her head buried in Daryl's back.

"Get off" She heard him say. Cameron mumbled and gripped him tighter.

"I don't wanna"

"If yer gonna sleep yer sleepin' in the RV, not on the bike"

She muttered something under her breath before getting off the motorbike. She yawned and scratched the back of her head. She looked up to Daryl who was already looking threw some of the abandoned cars. She turned her head to see Dale and Glenn's head buried in the engine of the RV. She sighed and stumbled forward.

"Hey Cameron could y-" She pushed her hand over Glenn's mouth to stop him talking as she walked past him and headed into the RV and straight to the bed. She threw herself on it, straight after her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. She hadn't slept for 2 days so it didn't surprise her.

...

"Cameron!...Cameron wake up!" Andrea shook the girl who was sleeping on the bed.

"Go away" She attempted to push Andrea back.

"Screw this" Andrea dragged her from the bed.

Before Cameron could rant at Andrea, something caught her attention that she saw from the corner of her eyes.. She slowly turned her body to face the window

"Holy shit..." She whispered as she dropped to the floor. Andrea did the same.

Very slowly they both started to make their way into the bathroom. Once in they slowly closed the door and pushed themselves against the back wall.

"Where'd they come from?" Cameron hissed to Andrea who was quickly trying to put her gun together

"I don't know"

"Hey will you quit that out" She reached over and placed her hand on the incomplete gun. "You plannin' on shootin' em'?"

"Well yeah, what's your plan"

"I aint got one" Andrea scoffed at this

"But nothin' is sure as hell better than shootin' em', Noise attracts them, before long you would av' every goddamn walker in here bangin at that door. And I don't think you got that many bullets"

Andrea sighed and nodded slightly. "You're right" As she was lowering the rag that contained the pieces a noise startled both of them. It was a bang, not a loud one, but like something had just stumbled into the bathroom door that annoyingly doesn't lock.

As both girls jumped slightly in shock, The rag that was so close to be settled fell from her grasp and bounced on the floor.

They both held their breaths, then they heard the noise they had dreaded, the groaning, the groaning a walker got when they found their prey. They shoved their feet against the door before the walker could start banging at it. Andrea of course started screaming like a little bitch

_Weren't ya suppose to be one of the tough yin?_

"Shut up" Cameron hissed, But Andrea was so caught up she didn't even hear her. She was so close to slapping her, but again Dale stopped something she badly wanted to do. But this time she was perfectly okay with it. She heard a ripping noise from above her. She glanced up and saw Dale tearing of that little net covering.

_When the hell did he even get up there... _

He dropped down a screw driver which Cameron caught. She nodded and took a breath. She slowly stood up and gave a quick glance to Andrea and placed a finger over her mouth and hushed the woman. Cameron walked forward and pulled the door open and the walker came stumbling forward, knocking her over. As it pounced on her she lifted the screw driver and shoved it through its eye, its blood splattered on her. She quickly caught her breath and pushed it off and stood up. She looked at Andrea and and chuckled in a 'I almost just died' way. Andrea held her hand up for a hi-five. Cameron slapped her hand against Andrea's and they both stood up and snuck their way out of the bathroom.

"Their gone" Cameron stepped out of the RV and looked around. She squinted her eyes and looked to the side, something was wrong. She ran over and saw Rick heading off into the forests and Carol was in a state.

"What happened?" Lori who was currently holding Carol looked at her

"Sophia ran off"

Now..believe it or not. Cameron rather liked Sophia. They shared a secret bond. Both their dads were alcoholic, child/women abusers. Not an ideal bond but it was something. Sometimes if Sophia couldn't sleep she would make her way over to the Dixon Den and wake up Cameron. Even though Cameron hated being woke up she didn't mind sitting with Sophia while she explained her nightmare. Maybe this is the reason Cameron bolted over the railing and into the forest with no weapons just to attempt to find her.

"SOPHIA!" She yelled as she made her through the forestry. "Where the fuck is she..." She mumbled to herself.

"Cameron...?" She spun her head to her side to see Sophia emerging from behind a tree. Without saying a word she grabbed the girls hand and started pulling her back.

They had been walking for maybe 10 minutes when she started getting a bad feeling. She stopped herself and Sophia who was clutching a doll that Taco Guy's daughter gave her. "Whats wrong?" Sophia stuttered.

"Shh" She held her hand up and looked her around.

"Run..." She whispered as the moans were becoming louder.

"What?"

"RUN!" Walkers... too many to take on her own starting appearing everywhere.

Both girls took off, dodging a couple of grab attempts by those lurking assholes.

They pushed their way past bushes and twigs. It was looking good. She knew the highway was just up ahead, She would of saved Sophia, Maybe even deserved a fucking hug. But no. She had to fucking trip, and not just a little one, She fucking tripped on a rock she hadn't seen and fell in a small swamp that had been hidden, and the worst part is that she fucking smacked her head enough to knock her out, But not straight away.

"CAMERON!" She heard Sophia scream.

"Run..." She spoke out in almost a whisper. Her eyes slowly closed. She saw Sophia run off, walkers following, Hopefully she ran in the right fucking direction

...

"Rise 'n' shine princess" She felt a hand shake her leg.

She slowly opened one eye and glanced at the large figure looming over her. She scoffed slightly, she knew that voice.

"Fuck you Merle" She mumbled out

"Now what ya doin' out here baby sister"

"I was...Was looking for that girl" Her voice was seriously quiet and raspy, must of damaged a lot more than her head.

"Which ya did ill grant ya that" Merle held out his hand which she took, he pulled her up to her feet.

"But ya lost the little bitch after ya tripped like a moron"

Cameron felt the top of her head where she could feel the warm liquid slowly trickling down her head.

"Not my fault... And I'm pretty sure she ran back, Daryl or Rick probably grabbed her"

"Sure.. Officer friendly here to help" He laughed. She shook her head and took a couple steps to only fall back down, catching herself on her knee

"Son of a bitch" She hissed and pulled herself back up and started limping forward.

"Looks like ya sprained yer ankle pretty badly, You shouldn't of went after that fucking little yin"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" She turned her head back around to see he was gone. She sighed and dragged her hands down her face, Which she instantly regretted after she realised she had just spread the blood from her head wound.

She emerged from the forest. Straight away she saw Dale and Andrea standing around talking. She limped forward and waved her hands in the air, Catching the attention of both of them. Andrea ran forward and vaulted the railing and placed Cameron's arm around her shoulder.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"M'fine.. Just a couple scratches is all"

Andrea carried her over the metal railing and had Dale help get her to the open boot of a random car. They sat her on it and Dale started examining her.

"What the heck happened?"

"I...I tripped"

"What kind of tripped does that?"

"Over a rock... Into a swamp that was lower down...Smacking my head... Knocking me out"

"Well that explains your face"

She had almost forgot, it was covered in blood

"Oh yeah..."

She looked over to Andrea who was coming out with some medical supplies. And by medical supplies I mean Duct tape, water and a rag, a small and clean rag...but still a rag. Andrea wet the rag and started cleaning the blood of as best as she could. She then duct tapes the rag over her wound and squinted her head, examining it. "It'll have to do"

Cameron sighed and looked around

"Hey where's Sophia...And Daryl...And there are a lot of people missing" She darted her eyes everywhere

"Daryl, Rick, Shane and Glenn went of to find you and Sophia"

"Wait...Sophia, but I...I told her to run back here, she was running back here...I think" Cameron held the sides of her heads and brought her feet up close to her chest, ignoring the pain that it caused.

"Fuck fuck fuck...I should of tried to get back up, I should of seen that fucking rock!"

She Felt Dale put a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault" Thats what he said... Not 'You were with Sophia' or 'How could you leave her' Just... Its not your fault. Something Cameron had heard maybe Once in her lifetime..but that time it was totally not her fault the kid was in her firing range.

"You didn't find her..." She looked up and saw Carol who was shaking her hands like she just spilt something on them. She then saw the four guys make their way into her sight. Daryl looked like shit. He was pulling the same face he made when Merle didn't come back

_Oh yeah... He think's I'm missing_

"HEY ASSHOLE" She shouted over to him. He peered up and looked at her in confusion then relief... It was weird. He threw his crossbow down for god sake. He ran over and almost scooped her up in his arms. He would of if she hadn't hissed in pain.

"What the fuck happened... Thought i'd lost ya or somehin'"

"You don't suit the caring big brother act" She joked. He snorted and then glanced back to the RV and than back to her. "C'mon" He scooped her up in his arms and walked into the RV and sat her on the table and perched himself against the window and crossed his arms.

"What?" She looked at him

"Just tryna figure out why you would go after a little girl... Risked yer life an' everythin'"

"Ah don't know... Maybe cause ah aint an asshole...Cause ah didn't want her to become walker food"

He nodded his head and pushed her onto the bench that was already lined with a pillow and blanket. There was one on the other side aswell. She assumed Daryl was going to sleep there. But when she woke up in the morning. It was Glenn. She sat herself up and looked around. She shrugged and stood up, She took one step forward and jolted back after hitting something soft but firm, It was also followed by a grunt which probably scared the shit out of her most. Daryl sat up clutching his stomach and coughing.

"What the fuck?" He gulped and looked at her. She panted, holding her heart.

"What the fuck me? What the fuck you! Where you sleepin' on the floor?"

Daryl pulled himself up and nodded.

"You coulda' warned me dickhead"

...

Cameron's foot healed quickly. Dale kept saying it might take weeks but it was only 2 days. And she didn't need that fucking rag on her face anymore. The wound was still open but it was healed a bit better. Atleast she could now join today's hunt for Sophia.

They had been out for hours. Everyone except Dale and T-Dog went out on the hunt. Dale because he was fixing the RV..apparently the hose from Merle's truck was not such a perfect fit and may of fucked it up even more. But apparently it was fixable. T-dog because while that herd was making its way through. He had slit his arm on a piece of steel from a car and of course Daryl saved his ass.

"Over there" Shane pointed to a tent, It looked liked someone had been there, not recently but still. Daryl slowly walked forward with Rick. Cameron also followed but stopped after she smelt it. Smelt like something died in there, And she did not want too find out what. So she hung back with Lori and Carl.

Daryl sat his crossbow down and pulled out his knife and stood in his 'Ready to kill' position just next to the tent's door type thing, His free hand was holding the bottom edge so he could easily pull it up if needed. Rick ushered Carol forward.

"Call out softly... If she's in there, Yours is the first voice she should hear" Rick whispered. Carol nodded and took a couple steps forward, pulling her cardigan tightly around herself.

"Sophia, sweetie, are you in there? Sophia it's mommy. Sophia. We're all here baby. It's mommy"

After no response came Rick and Daryl moved. Daryl quickly opened the tent flap and glanced in. Rick held his arm to cover his nose and gagged, Daryl just scrunched up his nose. After years of living with dear old dad and Big brother Merle. You kinda got used to bad smells... Sorta.

They both went in, and what probably seemed an eternity to Carol. They came out again. Daryl picked back up his crossbow. "It aint her"

"What's in there?" Andrea took a step forward

"Some guy" He replied "Did what Jenner said. Opted out.. Aint that what he called it?"

As he was swinging the crossbow over his back, A ringing noise started to fill the air.

"What is that?" Cameron glanced up, turning around in all directions trying to pinpoint where it was originating from. Rick pointed behind him and everyone started running. He was right atleast, The noise was getting louder.

They pushed their way passed the large bushes and a church came into view.

"That can't be it. Got no steeple, No bells" Shane spoke, catching up to Rick who was already taking off.

"Rick!" he called out again.

The group ran through the graveyard, following Rick to the church.

Rick and Daryl stood on each side of the large dor. Rick placed a finger over his mouth and Daryl nodded. Together they pushed the door open slowly, well tried. As soon as they put a bit of force on it, it swung open. 4 walkers turned to face them for where they sat in the aisles. Then one by one stood up and started slowly making their way over.

Rick took one of the sharp knifes that Carl found and walked left towards the firt walker. And without hesitation cut up its head.

Daryl took a hatchet and handed his crossbow to Glenn. He walked behind the walker that had some sort of thing over its face so it couldn't see. Then he swung it and sliced its face.

And Shane walked down the centre with his machete and grabbed the walker by its neck and shoved the blade through its face.

Everyone was walking in the church now. Daryl looked at the statue of Jesus and sighed. "JC You takin requests now?"

Cameron sat down on one of the benches with Carl. Not willingly, he just kinda sat next to her. She had only ever talked to him once before and it was because he was touching her bow.

"Im tellin' ya Rick its the wrong Chapel. Got no bells or steeples" Shane spoke a bit too quickly as they heard the bells begin to toll again. Daryl, Rick and Shane pushed past everyone and ran outside and too the side of the church where Glenn was already pulling out some wires from a box. He looked at them and with one final pull the ringing stopped.

"A timer" Daryl panted "It's on a fucking timer"

"Im going to go back in for a bit" Carol whimpered before heading back inside.

In the brief 5 minutes Cameron and Carl where left alone they decided to become friends. Carl started talking about Comics, and Cameron said her favourite superhero was spiderman and they started discussing it. Then started talking about other stuff they liked and it just happened.

Then together they watched as Carol broke her heart out in prayers for her little girl.

"Father forgive me.

I don't deserve your mercy.

I prayed for safe passage from Atlanta and you provided.

I prayed for Ed to be punished for laying his hands on me,

For looking at his own daughter with whatever sickness was growing in his soul.

I prayed you'd put a stop to it,

Give me a chance to raise her right,

Help her not make any mistakes.

She's so fearful,

She's so young in her way.

She hasn't had a chance.

Praying for Ed's death was a sin.

Please don't let this be my punishment.

Let her be safe,

Alive and safe.

Please Lord,

Punish me however you want,

But show mercy on her."

Carols eyes were filled with tears and she spoke in her little whimper as she prayed to the statue. Cameron lowered her head. She wanted Sophia to be safe, It was her fault she was still out there after all.

...

"Y'all gonna follow the the creek bed back, Okay? Daryl you're in charge" Shane walked back over from where he and Rick were conversing. "Me and Rick, we're just gonna hang back, Search this are another hour or so just to be thorough"

"Yer splittin' us up? Ya sure?" Daryl walked forward

"Yeah, we'll catch up to you"

"I want to stay, too" Carl stood up from where he sat on the grass and looked at Shane "I'm her friend"

There was a moment of silence before Lori scruffed his hair and smiled "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will"

"When did you start growing up" She pulled him into a hug.

Cameron sighed and put her knife back into her pocket. "I'll come too"

Everyone glanced at her

"That way each group has a tracker, Okay?"

Shane and Rick shared a look before nodding. And with that and a few words from Daryl they went off in different directions.

"Give me a minute?" Rick looked at Shane who sighed. "Stay there" He looked at Carl and Cameron who raised their hands to their foreheads and said in unison "Yes sir"

Shane and Rick then both walked into the church. "What do you think their doing"

Cameron shrugged her shoulders and pulled her bow off her back and held it in her hands, making sure no walkers were near.

"You got to teach me how to use that one day" Carl laughed. Cameron turned her head and grinned at him.

"One day"

...

"Shh" Cameron held up her hand and stopped them in their tracks. She walked forward a little bit and glanced around

"You hear something?" Shane said softly

"I said shh"

She walked forward, holding her bow up. Shane, Rick and Carl followed. A big smirk spread across her face when she pointed to the deer she spotted. They walked into a small clearing and stayed still while the Deer also walked into the clearing, not 6 metres in front of them. She placed her bow over her back and pulled out her knife and started moving slowly towards it. Stopping every time it got startled slightly. It started feeding when she was almost infront of it.

It hadn't run away which was weird. She placed the knife back in her pocket and reached her hand out. She had seen deer's before of course, But she had never been this close to a live one. Her hand was now touching the deer. She laughed softly to herself as she stroked the animal. She turned her head and smiled.

"You see this sh-" *BANG* And just like that Cameron and the Deer where down. Both sprawled out in a pool of their own blood.

**Okay yes so I decided it would be Cameron that got shot not Carl. I kinda had this idea that would set up a possible pairing i wanted to do between them. It starts with their friendship and so on and its real cute ^-^ in my head it is atleast...**

**Anyway reviews are always helpful so give meh one, please don't be shy.**

**If you wanna see more just Favourite/Follow and i will try to post a new chapter every couple days.**

**~Erin**


	4. Help her

**This chapter happened quicker than I imagined...so your welcome? I guess. **

**You have no idea how long i spent watching the walking dead to do this chapter XD**

**Favourite/Follow if you enjoy and Reviews are always helpful :D**

"No no NO" Rick yelled as he ran over to the girl. He placed his hands over her wound and rested his ears on her chest. "She's still breathin'"

Carl stood back, staring down at the scene that was unfolding infront of him.

"What the hell..." An older man came out from behind the tree line, rifle in hand. Shane walked over and snatched it from him and threw it to the side. Holding his own shotgun to him.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" He spat as he circled the fat man and kicked his lower leg, causing him to fall at the feet of Cameron.

"My friend can help" He mumbled as he stared at the slowly dying girl. Shane grabbed his chin and lifted it up so their eyes met. "What?"

"My friend, he can help your girl"

"Is he a Doctor?" Rick looked up at him

"Well"

"IS HE A DOCTOR?!"

"YES"

Rick nodded and picked the girl up in his arms "Where?"

"That way" The man pointed off north and Rick started running, Her blood staining his shirt.

Shane looked at Carl, he was almost as white as she was. "Go, follow your dad" Carl nodded and wiped the sweat from his forehead and ran off.

Shane took a breath before grabbing the man's shoulder and pulling him up and pushing him forward. "GO!"

Rick ran through the fields, Stopping a couple times to get a firmer grip on her limp body. Shane and Carl were close behind and the man that shot her was lagging back.

"Hey, you move, Shithead! Come on, get us there!" Shane turned and grabbed the man, pushing him forward.

"How far? HOW FAR?" Rick spat at him as he panted. The man pointed forward.

"Another half mile, that way!. Hey, Hershel, talk to Hershel. He'll help your girl" The man panted again, somehow he was out of breath. "Im sorry" He kept mumbling to himself.

"Let's go come on" Shane pulled him up and dragged him along.

Rick kept running, Not stopping despite how much his legs ached. He already lost one Dixon, he wasn't gonna lose another. He grunted, gritting his teeth as his arms became weak. "Your gonna be okay" He glanced down at her. Her face was a ghostly white and he hair was sticking to her face. He looked up and saw a farm house, Maybe this was the one that asshole was talking about. He stopped again and got another firm grasp on her as she started slipping again.

He ran up to the steps and looked at all the people, panting and shaking. There was an old man standing infront of three other people. They looked young. Maybe his children?

"Was she bit?" The old man shouted

"Shot, by your man" Rick stopped infront of them

"Otis?" The man and an older woman came running towards him

"He said find Hershel, is that you?" Ricks voice was croaking now. The old man nodded .

"Help me. Help the girl" He swallowed the lump in his throat as he stood before the old man.

"Get her inside. Inside!"

They sprinted through the front old man rolled up his sleeves. "Patricia, I need my full kit. Maggie" "Yeah" One of the younger woman asked "Pain killers, coagulants. Grab everything" The woman nodded and ran off. "Clean towels, Sheets, alcohol." He shouted of to the rest as he led Rick into the back bedroom.

"In here" He pulled back the covers on the bed and Rick lay her down.

"Pillow case" Hershel started to remove her belt

"Is she Alive?" Rick stumbled back and looked down at her

"Pillow case quick" He said again. Rick looked over to see three women setting up some medical stuff on the end of the bed

"Fold it make a pad" Hershel looked at Rick again who started doing what he was told

Hershel lifted up her shirt so they could get a clear view of the gunshot wound. He was taken aback by how many scars covered her body. But for now he needed to stay focused.

"Put pressure on the wound" Rick nodded and moved forward, holding the folded pillowcase on the wound like Hershel told him too. Hershel took the stethoscope that Patricia handed him and put it on and listened to her heart. "I've got a heartbeat, It's faint"

"I got it, step back" Patricia moved Rick back and took the place of holding pressure. Hershel took the stethoscope off. "Maggie, IV" Maggie walked forward and pushed Rick back a little. "We need some space"

"Your name" Hershel spoke to him, keeping his mind focused on the girl.

"Rick"

"Rick?"

"Im... I'm Rick" He stammered

"Rick, we gonna do everything we can to help your daughter okay, but you need to give us some room"

Rick would of explained that they weren't related. But that would take time. Time they don't nodded and walked backwards towards the door, watching as they placed Needles in her arms. She was gonna hate that when she woke up.

Rick looked out the window and saw Shane, Otis and Carl running towards the house. He stumbled outside. Blood stained his shirt.

Carl ran up to him and hugged his legs. He placed an arm around his son and took his hat off as Shane approached.

"She's alive? She's still alive" Otis asked, standing behind Shane. Rick wiped his face again, forgetting he had blood on his hands so it stained his face. Shane pulled a rag from his bag and spoke soft words to him. "You got blood man" He wiped the blood of his friends face. Rick took the rag in his hands and looked down at it.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Shane whispered to him. Rick didn't answer and walked back inside. Carl waited in the living room with Otis, just staring at him.

Shane and Rick walked back into the room. Hershel was still holding a now stained red pillowcase over the shot wound.

"You know her blood type?" Hershel sighed.

Shane scratched the back of his head and looked at Rick who was shaking his head. "No.."

"How can you not know her blood type"

"S..she aint my daughter Hershel"

Hershel looked at Shane who was shaking his head aswell

"Aint mine either"

Hershel took a breath and looked up to who Rick could only assume was Maggie and she took his place holding pressure. Hershel walked up to them

"Then how do you know her?"

"She's in our group..." Rick panted "She was with...Her brother"

"Where is her brother" Rick covered his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. So Shane took over.

"We where camped out on a highway. We were looking for someone and came across a church. We sent them back, they were gonna follow the creek. And we went the other way"

"Maggie" Hershel turned and looked at the woman "Get on the horse, You know where Millers chapel is don't you. And the creek that leads away from it" Maggie nodded her head "I need you to follow that creek and find her brother" Hershel turned back to them "What's his name?"

"Daryl...Daryl Dixon" Hershel nodded and walked over to Maggie and sat back down with the pillowcase so she could get up and leave.

"Now, I need you to tell me what happened"

"I was trackin' a buck" Otis looked over from where he stood, leaning against the door with his arms tight against his chest. "Bullet went through it..Went clean through"

"The deer slowed the bullet down" Hershel lifted the case up to look at the wound "Which certainly saved her life... But it did not go through clean. It broke up into pieces. If I can get the bullet fragments out...And I'm counting Six"

"I never saw her" Otis walked over to Patricia and held her shoulders, whispering to her. He looked almost as bad as Rick did. "Not until she was on the ground" Patricia hugged him and took him into the next room.

"Daryl doesn't even know..." Rick blinked, pinching the bridge of his nose, what was the other Dixon gonna say when he saw his baby sister.

...

The group walked through the forests. Daryl looked back again and sighed. Andrea turned around and looked at him. "You still worrying about it?"

"Was ah gunshot" He stopped and looked into the distance.

"We all heard it" Lori turned and placed a hand on her hips

He turned back and scratched his nose "Why one... Why jus' one gunshot?"

"Maybe they took down a walker" Lori shrugged her shoulders and pulled her bag back upon them.

"Nah... Their smart, wouldn't waste one bullet on one them sumbitches..They'd do it quietly"

"Shouldn't they of caught up with us by now" Said Carol, Looking at the four of them

"There's nothing we can do about it anyway" Andrea glanced around "Cant run around these woods chasing echoes"

"Yer right...Lets just keep goin' Make our way back to the highway" He turned around and slung his crossbow over his shoulders.

"I'm sure they'll hook up with us back at the RV" Andrea nodded with a slight smile, trying to give the Dixon a little bit of comfort. Everyone began walking off and Andrea walked over to Carol.  
"Im sorry for what you're going through... I know how you feel"

"I suppose you do. Thank you" Carol looked off "The thought of her, out here by herself. It's the not knowing that's killing me. I just keep hoping and praying she doesn't end up like Amy" Andrea took a step back and looked at the ground, a shock of pain hitting her chest. Carol held her hands over her mouth and blinked

"Og god! That's the worst thing I ever said" She took Andrea's shoulder and looked at her. Andrea shook her head and took a breath. "We're all hoping and praying with you, For what it's worth"

"Ah'll tell ya what its worth. Not a damn thing" Daryl walked back over, getting slightly impatient "It's a waste a time, All this hopin' an' prayin'. We're gonna locate that little girl. She's gonna be jus' fine"... Am ah the only one Zen aroun' here? Good lord" He looked at them both before walking off. Lori smirked at both the women as they walked past her, Following Daryl.

The group stopped behind Daryl who was looking up at the sky "We''ll lose the light b'fore too long, Ah think we should call it" He looked back down at them

"Let's head back" Lori agreed

"We'll pick it back up again tomorrow" Carol looked at Lori who looked back

"Yeah, we'll find her tomorrow"

Daryl whistles and waves his arm, grabbing their attention as he turns around and walks back. He was determined to find that little girl. If Cameron was brave enough to do it so was he.

Glenn walked away from everyone else who where waiting just up ahead. He really needed to piss. He dragged himself over a tree that had fallen and looked down at his knife which he placed back in his belt. Cameron taught him it was easier being in your belt than a holster. You could hide it under your shirt like a gun. He smiled and walked forward. He then felt a cold hand grab his arm and he turned and screamed, falling back as the walker snarled at him.

"NO!" He yelled as he pulled his knife back out quickly and shoved it in the walkers gut, But it didn't stop. It had a firm grip on him. As he tugged the knife back out he tripped over a log and fell backwards. He yelled for help as he crawled backwards, looking up at the walker that was ready to eat him. The walker grabbed his feet so he started kicking at him. He then looked to his side and saw horse hooves making their way over. Then in a second. The walker was off him. He sat himself up, shaking. He looked up as the horse came back around. The women riding it looked down at him.

"Daryl? Daryl Dixon?"

"Im Daryl" Daryl came running forward with Lori, Carol and Andrea by his side.

"Rick sent me you gotta come now"

"What?"

"There's been an accident. Cameron's been shot. She's still alive but you gotta come now. She needs you! Just come on!" He threw his bag down and started walking forward.

"Woah woah woah you can't just get on the horse. We don't know this chick Daryl" Andrea looked at him, but he was already on it"

"Rick said you had others on the highway, That big traffic snarl?"

"Uh huh" Glenn looked up at her, his gaze fixed upon her. She was pretty.

"Backtrack to to Fairburn road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox. Name's green" She then tugged on the reigns, urging the horse. And then they were gone.

Daryl held on to the woman's sides, So many thoughts were rushing through his head. None of which were positive.

...

Daryl barged through the door of the farm house and looked around. His eyes met with Rick's. He walked forward and grabbed Rick by the collar. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED"

Shane stood up and looked looked at him. "Daryl please, I know what you must be thinking right now" Daryl glanced over and threw Rick back in the couch.

"What I'm thinkin'? What Ah'm thinkin' is that THIS SUMBITCH CANT HELP BUT GETTIN' MAH FAMILY KILLED"

Daryl was ready to punch someone but was stopped when the door flew open and what he heard didn't sound good at all.

"She needs blood" The woman said before going back in.

Daryl ran in and looked at his sister lying on the bed. She was yelling and cursing and crying as this old man he didn't know was doing what looked like surgery on her. Shane pushed forward and held her down as she squirmed.

"Daryl!" She screamed as tears rolled down her face. Rick hushed her as Daryl stood in the door way, taking everything in. Then she let out a blood curdling scream and he ran forward but Rick stopped him. "STOP IT! YER KILLIN' HER"

"DARYL DO YOU WANT HER TO LIVE" Hershel yelled at him. An old woman walked up to Daryl.

"What's her blood type?"

"Uh.. A positive"

"Do you have the same blood" Daryl shook his head and closed his eyes and wiped them with his forearm.

"That's my blood type" Daryl looked at Rick with wide eyes. "Take the blood from me" He held his arm out.

Patricia nodded and took a needle and placed it in his arm and placed medical tape over it. She started drawing blood. The screams then stopped as he looked to his sister who had went limp. "Wait wait.. what" He slid himself down next to her and pushed Shane out the way.

"She just passed out" Hershel sighed as he pulled a shard from the open wound with his tweezers and looked at it "One down...five to go" He placed it in the metal bowl.

...

Daryl sat in a chair next to his sisters bed and watched as they pumped Rick's blood into her arm and while the old man was checking her pressure. "Pressure's stable" He said softly.

Daryl looked at Rick who sat opposite him. He glanced down at the tube that was in his arm and bit the top of his thumb. "Thank's" He mumbled. Rick looked at him and grinned. "Anytime"

Hershel looked at him "You can't go more than 50ft from this bed you here me?" Rick nodded and stood up, he wobbled a bit but Shane caught him and they both walked out the room.

Daryl looked down at his sister. "You're gonna be okay ya here me... Only a Dixon can kill a Dixon remember"

Hershel and Daryl walked out the room together. Daryl walked over and sat down next to a sleeping Carl and Hershel looked at everyone else.

"She's stable for now, But i need to remove those remaining fragments"

"How, you saw how she was" Daryl looked up at him

"I know and that was the shallowest one, I need to go deeper to get the others"

"Oh man" Shane sighed

"Theres more"

"Tell us" Rick sat next to Daryl

"Her belly's distended, Her pressure is dropping, Which means theres internal bleeding. A fragment must of nicked one of the blood vessels. I have to open her up, find the bleeder and stitch it. And she can't move while I'm in there. I mean at all. If she reacts the same as before. I'll sever an artery and she'll be dead in minutes... To even try this, I have to put her under. But if I do, She wont be able to breath on her own. Same bad results"

Daryl nodded and looked at the old man "What'll it take?"

"You need a respirator. What else?" Otis said

"The tube that goes with it, extra surgical supplies, drapes, sutures" Hershel replied

"And if ya had all that, ya could save 'er" Daryl stood up

"If I had all that I could try"

"Nearest hospital went up in flames a month ago" Otis looked at Hershel, then his eyes grew wide. "The high school..."

"That's what I was thinking. They set up a FEMA shelter there. They would have everything we need"

"But.." Otis started "That place was overrun last time I saw it. You couldn't get near it..It might be better now but I can't guarantee anything"

"I'll go" Shane looked at Daryl

"I hate you going alone" Rick looked at him

"C'mon.. You have to stay to give her blood and Daryl... I aint letting you leave. Doc, why don't you make me a list and draw up a map" Shane stood up straight

"You wont need a map... I'll take you there" Otis pulled his jacket on. "Aint but five miles"

"Otis, no" Patricia shook her head

"Honey, we don't have time for guesswork. And I'm responsible. I aint gonna sit here while this fella takes this on alone"

"What'd ya mean responsible" Daryl gritted his teeth and looked up "You the dipshit that shot ma baby sister"

Otis nodded and Daryl stood up. Shane stood infront of Otis but Daryl headed towards the bedroom door. He snorted and shook his head, then he slammed the door behind him.

"That...was not how I imagined it" Rick chuckled slightly

"Anyway. You wont even know what the stuff looks like"

"Come to think of it..No I don't" Shane scratched his head

"I've been a volunteer EMT. I do. Now, we can talk about this till next sunday or we could just do it real quick"

"I'll take right quick"

"I'll make sure Daryl thanks you" Rick smiled at him

"Wait till that girl is up and around, then we'll talk.. I'll gather some things"

...

Rick, Shane, Otis, Patricia and Hershel walked outside to the pickup truck. Rick placed a hand on Shane's shoulder "Just get what you need and get out of there"

Shane nodded "You stay strong now"

Otis threw the bags in the back and then hugged his wife before heading to the drivers seat. He climbed in and looked at Rick who was handing him his gun. He nodded and sat it on his lap "That's a fine weapon Rick. I'll bring it back in good shape" Rick nodded and walked off as Shane climbed in the passenger.

He started up the engine and placed his hands on the wheel and began driving off

"Man, this has turned into one strange day" Shane leaned on the car window

Otis sighed "Didn't it, though"

Daryl stood under the doorway as Hershel walked past him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled "C'mon... Let's check on that girl of yours"


	5. Not your fault

It had only been an hour since Otis and Shane took off. But to Daryl it felt like years, And he couldn't do anything to speed up the process. All he could do was sit here and watch his little sister slowly die. He breathed slowly into his hands and looked at Cameron, The wound was now bandaged but the blood was seeping through. They had managed to roll up her black tank top, If she was awake she would of been pulling right down, holding it there so no one would pull it back up. He didn't blame her. Her stomach, her back, her upper arms, even her neck had scars. Deep ugly scars from when their father got drunk or he just felt like being a dick in general. Merle left pretty early on, somehow thought it would make things better...It just made it worse.

"You alright" Daryl's head snapped up. He looked over to Rick and then down to the floor, and nodded slowly.

"Worry bout her...not me"

Rick looked down at his arm where the tube was resting. He smiled slightly and looked up.

"I am worrying about her Daryl. But right now she's stable, But you don't look so good"

Daryl scrunched up his face and stood up and glared at Rick. "Well ah aint exactly fuckin peachy right now. My sister got shot and might die" He turned back to his sister and looked down at her, Her chest fell and rose slowly and he could hear her raspy breathing.

He turned back to Rick who was now standing.

"C'mere man" Rick stumbled forward, Daryl wasn't quite sure what was happening until Rick wrapped his arms around him. It made Daryl feel uncomfortable..But slightly better, but he kept his arms firmly by his side. Rick then took his arms back and smiled at Daryl, and Daryl smiled back. And they stood like that for a couple minutes before a small voice broke the tension.

"Just kiss em all ready"

They both turned and looked at Cameron. Her eyes were fluttering open and her head was facing them, she had a slight grin painted on her face.

"Fuck you" Daryl glared at her.

She began to laugh but quickly stopped when she felt a pain shoot through her throat.

"What the fuck happened" She rubbed her forehead.

Daryl sat on the bed and took a breath "You got shot Cameron"

Her eyes widened. She looked down to were most of the pain was originating from and saw the bandages and blood. She started panicking and began tugging down her shirt.

"Calm down kid" Rick sat back down and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was starting to feel woozy again.

"Ah am calm... Just feelin a little sore" She gave another glance down to her stomach. She hated the fact that they got to see her scars, it was bad enough when she saw them.

"Where are we anyhow?" She looked around the room

"An ol' farm house" Rick started "Nice man named Hershel is gonna fix you right up"

"Aight...one other thing" She looked at the both of them, her eyes narrowed. "Where's ma bow?"

Daryl looked at Rick who looked to the floor and scratched the back of his neck. "I um... When you"

"Out with it Sheriff"

"It's still in the forest... where you got shot"

She gulped and nodded her head slightly. She looked down at the bed and took a breath and started pulling herself up.

"Fuck" She hissed and clenched her teeth at the severe pain travelling through her body. Daryl put his hands on her shoulder and held her there firmly.

"What the hell do you think yer doin"

"Gonna go get ma bow"

"You'll die if you get outta this bed"

"I'll take my chances" Daryl shook his head

"No, yer stayin right here and that's it" She snorted

"Is this what a dad sounds like" He narrowed his eyes

"Ah really hate you"

"You forgot the sometimes at the end"

The three then looked at the door after hearing a small chuckle. Carl stopped as he saw their eyes stare at him. He cleared his throat and stood straight.

"Hershel wants all of you out the room"

Daryl and Rick shared a look before standing up and brushing past Carl. Carl gave her a faint smile before following his father. Daryl scratched his nose and then looked out the screen door. "Ah gonna go back to the highway... Bring our stuff and the others"

Rick looked at with a form of shock "What?"

"Ya deaf or somethin'? I said am gonna go grab our stuff an' the others"

Rick bit his lip "You sure... What about Came-"

"She'll be fine... Just keep an eye on her and make sure she don't kill anyone"

Rick snorted "Just hurry up"

Daryl then gave him a reassuring nod and then picked up his crossbow which was sitting next to Carl and left.

...

"Okay... so when Shane gets back with this other man"

"Otis"

"Otis... the idiot who shot me" Cameron folded her arms and looked up to Hershel who was sitting opposite her in the arm chair.

"It was an accident"

"Ah'll take that under advisement later. For now he's the idiot who shot me AND made me drop my bow which is still fuckin out there"

"What your language"

"Ah was...But anyway, as soon as they get back, yer gonna perform surgery on me"

"I'll certainly do my best"

"So... You've done this procedure before?"

"Well, yes, in a sense" 

"What the fuck does that mean..."

Hershel narrowed his eyes at her

"Sorry... I mean, Yer a doctor right?"

"Of course. I am a vet"

"A veteran. A combat medic? Cool"

"No. A veterinarian"

She took a moment to process this and looked down at the bed

"And you've done this surgery before on what" She gritted her teeth and lifted her head up slightly to look at him "Cows... Fucking pigs!?"

Hershel sighed and stood back up. "Please roll your shirt back down" He spoke softly has he walked back towards the door.

"Fuck you" She mumbled and lay herself back down, wincing a little as she did so.

...

"I wont do it. We can't just leave" Carol spoke

"Carol the group is split" Dale leaned against the door of the RV and looked at her. "We're scattered and weak"

"What if she comes back and we're not here" Carol took a step forward and looked at Andrea, hoping she might side with her. "It could happen"

"If Sophia found her way back and we were gone, that would be awful" Andrea sighed and looked back to the rest of the group.

Daryl turned to them away from his brothers bike where he was throwing things into the side bags. "Okay, we got a plan for this. I say tomorrow mornin' is soon enough to pull up stakes. Give us a chance to rig a big sign, leave her some supplies. I'll hold here tonight, Stay with the RV"

"What about Cameron?" Glenn asked

"She's fine at that farm, she might be a little pissed but like i said... She's fine"

"Well, if the RV is staying so am I" Dale said

"Thank you... Thank you both" Carol smiled at Dale and Daryl, her voice breaking slightly.

After a couple of shared glances Andrea raised her hand with a smile "Im in"

"Me too" Lori spoke up

"We'll if you're all staying then i'm..."

"No not you, Glenn. You're going to take Carol's cherokee"

"Me?" He shook his head in annoyance "Why is it always me" He said with an annoyed laugh

"You have to find this farm, reconnect with our people and see what's going on. But most importantly, You have to get T-Dog there. This is not an option" Dale spoke, He sounded serious "That cut has gone from bad to worse. He has a very serious blood infection" They all glanced at T-Dog who had a blanket wrapped round him, he was leaning against the back of the RV. "Get him to that farm, see if they have any antibiotics"

Daryl looked back at the bike then gave a quick glance back to T-Dog and sighed. He walked back towards the bike and rummaged around in the side bag and pulled out a plastic bag filled with small bottles. He was also carrying a rag which had been left there. He walked over to Dale and threw the rag at him "Keep yer oily rags of my brothers motorcycle. Then he sat the bag down on the nearest car and opened it up

"Why'd ya wait until now to saw anythin'? Got my brothers stash. Crystal, X... Dont need that" He kept fiddling around until he pulled a bottle out and threw them to Glenn "Got some kickass painkillers" He then pulled another bottle out and threw it to Dale "Doxycycline. Not the generic stuff neither. It's first class. Merle got the clap on occasion." He grinned before walking back over to the motorbike and stuffing the bag back in.

"Well i'll be damned" Dale whispered as he examined the bottle then looked back to T-Dog who was shivering

...

"Pressure's dropping again" Hershel sighed as he looked down to Cameron, She had passed out again about 20 minutes ago. "We can't wait much longer" He turned to Rick who was resting in the arm chair.

"Take some more, whatever she needs. Then I'm gonna go"

"Go where" Carl asked

"He said 5 miles. They should be long back by now" He turned his gaze back to Hershel "Something's gone wrong"

"Are you insane? Shouldn't we atleast wait until Daryl gets back?"

"Rick listen to your son"

"If they got into trouble..."

"You are in no condition to do anything about it. You've given too much blood. You're barely on your feet. You wouldn't make it across the yard"

"If something Happened, I have to go"

"No, your place is here" Hershel said firmly

"Yeah dad... When Daryl gets back we'll get him to go on his motorbike"

"I can't just sit here" He stood up but Carl pushed him back down

"THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU DO!" If you need to pray or cry or tell god he's cruel, you go right ahead BUT YOUR NOT LEAVING DAD. Cameron needs you" He spluttered out.

"Okay Carl..." He pulled his son into a hug "Okay"

Carl pulled back after a couple of seconds and wiped his nose with his sleeves

"I don't need hugs dad... Im 12 not 8" Rick and Carl chuckled slightly.

"Whatever you say kiddo"

...

"Carl, did you.. I mean, it was... It was legendary. Did you ever hear about the time Shane stole Kingsley's car?"

"Yeah" He chuckled slightly

"The principal's car right out of the teacher's lot in the middle of a school day. Shane steps out of lunch and makes a beeline to Kingsley's _Hyundai, _wires the ignition, peels out, drives down Dylan Drive to that chicken farm out there. You've heard this before right?" 

Carl nods and Rick continues

"So he pulls it into one of the big holding pens. Kingsley, he waxed that thing every month, had the auto shop vacuum it out every week. Shane, he parks it in this huge pen with a couple hundred Rhode Island Reds. He busts open a bag of seeds in the back seat, rolls down all the windows, and then starts sprinting back to school. Its three miles easy. He's back in time to finish his sandwich before the bell. Then the bell rings. Shane gets up and when he runs into Kingsley in the hallway, he looks out the window and says 'Principle Kingsley, your coupe's gone'" Rick chuckles

"'Coupe', like chicken coop"

"I get it" Carl smiles as he pulls his legs up onto the end of the bed where he sat

"Of course, you do. You and your mom have heard this story a thousand times. What you said before..."

Carl looked at him and squinted his head in confusion

"Shane is gonna make it back with what the doctor needs... He'll make it back"

"Hershel says you need to eat" Carl sighed

"Cameron's gonna be alright" He watched his sons gaze fall apon Cameron. She looked like she was sleeping, nothing more, nothing less.

"You gotta keep your strength up dad" Carl's voice wobbled slightly, ignroing his fathers remark.

Rick nodded and looked to the side where Beth had laid a sandwich. He picked it up and started eating it slowly

"Thank you" Carl mumbled

...

Glenn and T-dog exited Carol's car and looked around. It was round about 2am. If Dale was here, he could tell them... He was always checking that damn watch.

"So do we ring the bell? I mean it looks like people live here" Glenn asked as the stood at the bottom of the porch steps.

"We're past this kind of stuff, aren't we?" T-Dog said and started making his way up the stairs. "Having to be considerate"

"Did you close the gate up the road when you drove in?" Maggie spoke from the rocking chair where she sat. The two boths turned to her in shock. They didn;t want to admit but she kinda scared them there.

"Uh.. Hi. Yes, we closed it" Glenn said "Did the latch and everything" Maggie leaned forward and smiled

"Well, nice to see you again.. we met uh, before briefly... When you saved me and uhh... Thanks"

"Look we came to help" T-Dog said, stopping Glenn from embarrassing himself more than he already has. Maggie stood up and walked over to him

"There anything we can do?" He groans at the pain in his arm. Maggie looks down at Andrea's DIY work, which was just tape and rags. Cameron knew first hand it did not help.

"Its not a bite" His arm twitched slightly "I cut myself pretty bad though"

"We'll have it looked at" Maggie said reassuringly "I'll tell them you're here"

Glenn started rummaging around in his pockets "We have some uh... painkillers and antibiotics" He pulled the small tubs out and handed them to Maggie.

"I already gave him some. If Cameron needs any..."

She took the drugs from his hand and nodded "Come on inside. I'll make you something to eat" She opened the door and the three of them walked in.

Glenn and T-Dog walked into the room to see Rick almost sleeping in a chair next the bed where Cameron lay, white as a ghost and sweating like a pig. Carl sat next to his dad on a different chair watching Hershel has he took her blood pressure.

Glenn took off his hate and scratched his ink black hair.

"Hey"

Rick's eyes snapped open and he stood up, a little too fast as he stumbled back down on to the chair. Carl shook his head and looked up at Glenn

"Is Daryl there?" Glenn shook his head

"He's with Dale, Andrea, Carol and Lori. There going to stay on the highway incase Sophia finds her way back"

Carl nods and looks over to his dad "Im going to go get a drink" He then stands up and leaves the room.

Maggie then leads Glenn and T-Dog out of the room to fix up T-Dogs arm.

Hershel carefully pulled back the cover and rolled up her shirt slightly and looked at the bloody bandage. All around it her skin was black and brown.

"They don't get back soon, we're gonna have a decision to make."

"It aint my decision to make" Rick scratched his nose.

"Whats the decision" Carl came back into the room holding a glass of fresh orange juice

"Weather to operate on her with the respirator" Hershel glanced at the boy has he took his seat on the chair next to his dads.

"But you said that wouldn't work" Carl took a sip of his drink

"I know. It's extremely unlikely. But we can't wait much longer"

...

"You Really think we're gonna find Sophia?" Andrea asked.

A while ago her and Daryl went out on a search for Sophia. It was Daryl's idea, He could't sleep because of Carol's crying and Andrea's gun clinking and clanging as she took it apart to clean.

Daryl pointed his flashlight at her and snorted, focusing back on where he was stepping. "Ya got that look on yer face, same as everybody else. What the hell's wrong with you people? We just started lookin'"

"Well, do you?"

"It aint the mountains of Tibet, Its Georgia. She could be holed up in a farmhouse somewhere. People get lost and they survive. It happens all the time"

"She's only 11"

"Hell, ah was younger than her an' ah got lost. Nine days in the woods eating berries. Wiping my ass with poison oak."

"They found you?" She asked

"My ol' man was off on a bender with some waitress. Merle was doin another stint in juvie, and obviously Cameron weren't born yet.. So ah had no one to even know ah was gone... Ah made my way back though. Went straight into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. No worse for wear. Except my ass itched something awful"

Andrea snorted, trying to keep her laugh in. Daryl glared at her.

"I'm sorry. Im sorry, that is a terrible story"

They both started quietly laughing as they walked through the forest.

"Only difference is Sophia's got people looking for her. Ah call than an advantage"

After a while they cam across a small camp. Daryl moved forward quietly and Andrea followed closely.

"What the hell" Daryl walked up to a tree were a walker was hanging by its neck. Once it saw them its hands started reaching out, trying to grab them. Daryl walked towards a note that was pinned to the bark.

"Got bit. Fever it. World gone to shit. Might aswell quit" He snorted and shook his head and looked back up the walker, squinting his eyes. "Dumbass didn't know enough to shoot himself in the head. Turned himself into a big swinging piece of bait... And a mess"

Andrea turned her upper half away and bent herself and held her hand over her mouth.

"You alright?" Daryl looked at her

"Trying not to puke" She rested her hands on her knees and leaned over, taking short and deep breaths. "No I'm fine. Lets just talk about something else for a minute.. How did you learn to shoot?"

"Gotta eat. That's one thing these walkers and us have in common. I guess it's the closest he's been to food since he turned. Look at him, hanging up there like a big pinata" He pointed towards the walkers legd which had been stripped down to its bones.

"The other geeks came and ate all the flesh off his legs"

He turned to see Andrea puking and coughing. "I thought we were changing the subject" She wiped her mouth

"Call that payback for laughing at my itchy ass" Andrea shook her head and a slight smile spread across her face.

"There wasn't a lot that came up"

Daryl shrugged and turned around "Lets head back"

"Aren't you gonna... She pointed up to the walker who was still trying to grab them

"Nah... He aint hurting nobody" He stopped and shared his glance between Andrea and the walker "Aint gonna waste an arrow either. He made his choice. Opted out. Let him hang"

Andrea walked forward and looked at the hanging corpse. Watching as the walker snarled at her.

"You wanna live now, or not?" Daryl sighed "It's just a question"

"An answer for an arrow... Fair?"

He nodded his head "Mmm-hmm"

"I don't know if i want to live or if i have to, or if its just a habit"

Daryl held up his cross bow "Not much of an answer" He huffed has he aimed the bow at the walker then fired. The arrow hit the walker between the eyes, killing it instantly. "Waste of an arrow"

...

"Before it happened... We were just standing there and this deer just crossed right in front of us, It just planted itself there and looked Cameron dead in the eyes... Pretty sure she was planning on stabbing it... turning it into food"

"I was there dad... I know what happened"

"I know but... "

"You still can't get your head around it. You're playing the scene in your head over and over and your trying to pinpoint where you went wrong"

"How'd you know" Rick looked at him

"Cause it should be me lying in that bed..." Carl looked down at her

"Dont say that"

"But it should... I was gonna walk forward and try and pet that deer, but she moved first... And I thought of telling her to stop but I didn't, instead i just let her walk forward into that death trap like an idiot"

"You couldn't of known"

"But I could of stopped it...

Hershel looked up at the both of them and interrupted their conversation "She's still losing blood faster than we can replace. And with the swelling in her abdomen, we can't wait any longer or she's just going to slip away. Now i need to know right now if you want me to do this"

"Daryl should be the one making this call not me" Rick stood up and looked down at her

"Daryl isn't here. You are and i think this girl is out of time. So tell me Rick... Should we do it"

Rick looked down at Carl who sighed "You have to make this choice dad"

"A choice?"

"You have to tell him what it is... You have to tell him"

Rick nodded and turned back to Hershel "We do it"

Within minutes Patricia and wheeled in a metal table and placed it next to the bed.

"Okay get the corner of that bed. Let's get the sheets down. Everybody, get the IV bag on the sheet" Hershel gave out his orders. "Okay" Hershel carefully removed the pillow from under Cameron's head "On three" He looked back as everyone took a corner "One, two, three" Everyone then lifted up their corner and carefully but quickly picked her up and laid her down on the metal table.

Patricia placed a small metal tray filled with surgical tools next to her legs. Patricia then grabbed a lamp and turned it on, sitting it just next to the table. She took the shade off it and sat it on the chair and started soaking some rags in a bowl.

"Rick, Carl, you may want to step out" Hershel said as he pulled on some surgical gloves.

"Wait" Carl says, running over to the window. He pulls back the curtain and laughs "I thought I heard a car"

"Oh god" Rick sighs with relief"

"You stay here with him" Hershel speaks to Patricia before running out, follwing Rick and Carl.

"Cameron?" Shane says has he drags out the bags from Otis's truck

"Theres still a chance" Rick says

Hershel looks back at the truck then to Shane "Otis?"

Shane clears his throat "No..." He whispers out

Hershel takes a moment before looking back to Maggie whose eyes were going red "We say nothing to Patricia. Not till after. I NEED her" He makes sure everyone understands before grabbing a bag and running back inside.

Shane looked at Rick and took a breath "They kept blockin us at every turn... We had nothing left. We were down to 10 rounds between us. Then he said, He said he'd cover me and that I should keep going. So thats what i did! I just... I kept goin. I looked back and he... Just" Rick pulled him into a hug and whispered some words into his ear while Carl attempted to Comfort Maggie.

"Its not your fault... " Shane looked at Carl and gave him a fake smile

"Thanks little man"

**Finally right? Well anyway sorry bout the late update, Didn't get a chance until now. Hope you enjoy this chapter :3**

**Follow/Favourite if you wanna see more and Reviews are welcomed, Appreciated and loved. Plus they really help me know if you like/don't like what your reading. **

_**~Erin**_


	6. Chupacabra

"I've known Otis since i was a kid" Maggie wiped the tears from her eyes with a scrunched up bit of tissue paper."He's run this farm since before my mother died"

Glenn pushed himself off the counter where he was comfortably resting and placed his hands in his jean pockets and walked over to the fridge and looked at all the family photos on it. "Who else?" He turned to Maggie "Who'd you lose?"

Maggie sniffed, trying to stop her self from crying silently. He walked over and sat opposite her on the small rounded table "You told me I had to make it okay somehow" He spoke softly. Referring to their conversation a couple hours ago when she caught him trying to pray for Cameron. "That's what you've been trying to do right"

Maggie nodded her head and looked down, hiccupping as she tried to even her breaths.

"Which one's?" Glenn asked again, turning his body to look at the memories that were displayed on the fridge.

Maggie sniffled and slowly stood up and made her way over to the fridge. She sniffed again and pointed to a picture of a smiling women sitting on a rocking chair "Step mother" Her finger moved down to a youngish boy, maybe 19 who was sitting on the porch.

"Step brother"

...

"She seem's to have stabilised" Hershel walked out of the front door, Glenn behind him. Rick and Carl shot up from where they sat on the porch. Shane was sitting against the front of Otis' blue truck with his face in his hands.

"So she's going to be okay?" Carl said disbelievingly

"Yes" Hershel gave him a reassuring smile

Rick walked forward and pulled Hershel into a hug "Thank you..."

Hershel nodded and then glanced over to Shane who now had his attention on them. He frowned and look down at his hands "How do I tell Patricia about Otis?"

Rick took a breath and looked at Carl "You go to Cameron"

"I'll go with Hershel" Rick looked up at the old man. Then with a couple of exchanged, worried looks. Everyone went inside.

Carl walked in the bedroom and quietly closed the door and then carefully tiptoed over to the armchair next to the bed. As he sat down he could hear muffled sobs coming from what he assumed was the kitchen. He knew it was Patricia. He felt sorry for her. Being told your husband died must suck.

He looked down at Cameron. Her light blonde hair was spread out on the pillow, some of it was covering her face. From what he could see, her colour was coming back so she wasn't as white or sweaty. That was good. He smiled at the thought that she was going to be okay, Plus, she still has to teach him how to use that bow... 'Im going to remind her when she wakes up' He thought to himself. His head then turned behind him as he heard heavy footsteps enter. It was Shane. He looked traumatized.

"You okay?" Carl asked. Shane nodded and looked back to the door.

"Maybe I should..."

"Stay" Carl gave him a half smile.

Carl looked back down to Cameron for a second, but when he looked up Shane had left.

...

The sound of Daryl's Motorcycle could be heard a mile off, Except it wasn't a mile off, it was coming up the drive. Dale's RV and Jims Hyundai behind it... Well its not Jims Hyundai anymore but still.

Daryl was anxious as he made his way down the dirt path. He kept thinking over and over if he should of left in the first place. What if something had happened... No they would of sent someone to tell him, just like they sent that Maggie girl to collect him. What was it Merle always said 'Nothin can kill a Dixon' He kept that in mind as the farm house grew bigger and bigger in his sights.

He finally came to a stop and jumped off the bike. He ran forward and looked at Shane.. He was back, That's good right?

"Is she?..." Daryl looked at everyone

"She's fine" Glenn smiled.

Daryl scratched his nose and then took off, running towards the house.

He burst through the door and looked down at his sister... She looked better atleast. Hershel was sitting next to her on the bed, checking her temperature and that Carl kid was sitting in the arm chair. They both looked at him with shock, he scared them a little. Then they both looked down to Cameron who smiled up at him. "Where ya been brother?"

"Holy fuck" He ran forward and basically threw Hershel as he wrapped his arms around her. She hissed a little "Shit" She mumbled

"Sorry" He pulled back and kneeled next to her

"Is... Is Sophia okay?" She asked

Daryl and Carl shared a look, probably for the first time.

"She's gonna be just fine" Carl said "Just rest"

Cameron nodded before turning on her side and closing her eyes.

The door then opened and T-Dog walked through. He looked at Daryl and sighed. "I was going to say their here.. but looks like you already know" Daryl grunted before getting up and heading towards the door. He looked back a Carl who didn't move "You comin'?"

He looked up "Nah... i'll stay here" He looked back down to Cameron

Daryl nodded. He found the ends of his lips curling up as he left the room.

He walked along with T-Dog in total silence when Daryl mumbled "Ya think that kid-"

"You noticed it too?" T-Dog chuckled. He didn't even need Daryl to finish his sentence. Carl was always wanting to hang around her, sometimes he would find excuses to talk about her or her 'Extreme badass skills' As he put it.

"How is she?" Dale asked as Daryl stepped out of the front door. He bit his lip and walked down the stairs carefully.

"She'll pull through" Dale sighed with relief

"Thank's to Hershel and his people" Rick chimed in, he walked over and stood next to Daryl.

"And Shane... " Daryl glanced at the now bald man. This took him by surprise, last time he checked that guy had a full head of hair... Did he shave it?

"Ah would of lost ma sister if it weren't for you"

Shane nodded slightly and looked down, still cleaning a wrench that he was holding.

"I bet things would of went a lot differently if Merle was here" Andrea smirked as she walked past Daryl

_The two younger Dixon's sat on Cameron's camp bed and listened as Merle rambled on_

"_So then ah said 'Why don't ya go shove that needle up yer ass" He chuckled_

"_Mhm yeah interestin'" Cameron mumbled as she fiddled with her new blade that she totally didn't steal from Andrea._

"_Ya people even listenin?"_

"_Nope" said Daryl_

"_WELL 'CUSE ME!" Merle stood up from his own bed _

"_Hey keep it down" A voice hissed from outside. Merle rolled his eyes_

"_Ah saw we leave... "_

"_We don't have any supplies" Daryl looked up at his brother_

"_We could steal em... rob this camp blind" Cameron glanced up at them_

"_Ah like your thinkin baby sister" Merle smiled_

"_We can't just st-"_

"_We'll do it after we get back tomorrow from the supply run... that way there will be more" Cameron interrupted him_

"_Perfect... when everybody is asleep"_

"_We really doin' this?" Daryl looked at them both_

"_Dont be a pussy" She giggled_

"_Yeah don't be a pussy" Merle laughed_

"_I SAID KEEP IT DOWN" They heard Shane again._

_The three of them rolled their eyes. Merle lay down on his bed and Cameron pushed Daryl over onto his. There really was not any room in this tent. The three beds were pushed right next to eachother._

"_Night" She muttered_

"_Night sweet pea" Merle whispered._

_Daryl looked at him and smirked_

"_What?" Merle asked_

"_How can you go from evil robber to lovin brother?"_

_Merle grinned "Night baby brother"_

Daryl sighed "Yeah... A lot different" they heard him, they laughed. But they really had no idea.

Dale walked forward and pulled Daryl into a hug. He froze for a second. Daryl was definitely not used to all of this... Affection.

"County survey map. Shows terrain and elevation" Maggie walked over to the car with most of the group following. She sat the map on the hood of the car and placed two Rocks on both top corners to stop it from rolling up.

"This is perfect. We can finally get this thing organised. We'll grid the whole area, start searching in teams" Rick scanned the map with his eyes, hope filling up in them

"Not you, not today" Hershel said "You gave three units of blood. You wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passing out"

He then looked at Shane "And your ankle. Push it now, You'll be laid up a month. No good to anybody"

"Guess it's just me" Daryl pulled himself up from his sitting spot on the ground

"What about Cameron? Shouldn't you stay with her" He shrugged his shoulders and smirked at Rick

"She's fine... Plus Carl's watchin' her" He then went back to the subject and pointed at a certain area on the map "Imma start at the creek. Work my way back from there"

"I can still be useful" Shane huffed "I'll drive up to the interstate, See if Sophia wandered back."

"All right, Tomorrow then. We'll start doing this right" Rick looked at him

"That mean's we can't have our people out there with just knives. They need the gun training we've been promising them"

"I'd prefer you not carrying guns on my property" Hershel told them sternly "We've managed so far without turning this into an armed camp"

"All do respect" Shane placed his cap under his armpit "You get a crowd of those things wandering in here.."

"We're guests here" Rick said sharply to Shane "This is your property and we will respect that" Rick turned to Hershel and pulled his pistol from it's holster and placed it on the map. Shane took a moment before doing the same.

"First things first: Set camp, find Sophia"

"I hate to be the one to ask, But somebody's got to" Shane put his cap back on his head "What happens if we find her and she's bit? I think we should all be clear on how we handle that."

Rick paused and thought for a second "You do what has to be done"

"And her mother. What do you tell her?" Maggie asked

"The truth" Andrea muttered

"I'll gather and secure all the weapons" Shane leaned over and rested his elbows on the vehicle "Make sure no one's carrying till we're at a practice range off site. I do request one rifleman on lookout. Dale's got experience"

Hershel gave no answer to Shane's request

"Our people would feel safer, less inclined to carry a gun" Rick stated

Hershel then nodded

"Thank you" Rick said

"That stuff you brought, got more antibiotics, bandages, anything like that?" Maggie asked

"Just what you've seen" Andrea sighed and walked off

"We're running short already. I should make a run into town"

"Not the place Shane went?" Rick looked at Maggie with concern

"No, there's a pharmacy just a mile down the road. I've done it before"

Rick turned around and looked at some of his people who were setting up some of the tents "See our man there in the baseball cap? That's Glenn, Our go-to-town expert. I'd ask him along just to be cautious"

...

"You can't..." 

"I fucking can"

"No way"

"Wanna bet" Cameron folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at Carl. He held a bowl of marshmallows that Beth had brought in for them.

"Stand in the corner of the fucking room and throw it and Ah will catch it in my mouth"

Carl sighed and stood up, taking the bowl with him. He stood in the corner and looked at her, shaking his head. "You are not going to do it"

"Ah will too.. Just don't throw like a pussy" He snickered as he lifted a marshmallow up and held it between his fingers. Then with one swift movement it was flying threw the air. She raised herself, ready to catch it when a wave of pain coursed through her body, Hershel said something like this would happen. Carl laughed and walked over, popping a marshmallow in his mouth. "Told ya"

"Technical fault"

"On what grounds"

"Extreme pain from a bullet wound"

"Excuses" He muttered before sitting back down. She opened her mouth and he threw one in. She caught it easily from close range.

Carl leaned back and rested is legs on the bed. "So..." He grinned

"So what?"

"What was it like getting shot?"

"You really want to know? He nodded his head

"Well I could shoot you, then you would know"

"Be serious man"

"I aint a man"

"You act like it"

"Fuck you Carl"

"Cameron...Your going off subject"

She rolled her eyes and sighed "It was like getting pinched"

"Seriously"

"Dude Ah dunno ah was knocked out as soon as that little bitch hit my stomach" She chuckled.

The door then creaked open and Daryl stepped in carrying a guitar. Cameron looked at the instrument and smiled "Where'd ya find that?" She said excitedly

"Found in in Dale's RV.. Dont think he'll mind" He handed it to Cameron who rested it on her lap.

"Thanks Darylena" Daryl shook his head and muttered under his breath before walking out.

"You play guitar?" Carl looked at her with shock

"Just a little..."

"Daryl!" Daryl stopped walking and turned his head to see Rick making his way towards him. After he left Cameron's new room he headed outside, planning on looking for Sophia.

"You okay on your own?"

"Im better on my own. I'll be back before dark" He then started walking off again

"Hey!" He stopped again and huffed, turning back to face Rick

"We gotta base. We can get this search properly organised now"

"You got a point or are we just chattin'?" Daryl spoke, there was slight irritation in his voice

"My point is it lets you off the hook. You don't owe us anything"

Daryl turned back around and started walking off again "My other plans fell through"

Daryl stopped and looked at the run down farm house infront of him. He glanced to his left and then right, No one was around except him. Including walkers. He kicked open the door and held his crossbow up, ready to fire as he walked in and out of every room. Daryl's head spun round and he started concentrating on the banging sound that started to make itself clear in the kitchen. Once he made sure that this area of the house was empty, he dropped the hand that held the crossbow to his side and started looking around.

He picked up a tuna tin that was nicely resting on the top of the bin pile. He sniffed it once and then almost dropped it. He coughed to the side, a look of repulsion spread across his face. While he was near the end of the process of recovering from that dang smell, His eyes locked onto a door across from him that was open, but only enough that you could only see black unless you got close. He straightened himself up and started slowly making his way towards it. He raised his bow up and took a short breath.

"Sophia?"

No answer

"Sophia if your in there, come out now"

Still no answer

He pulled the rest of the door open with his foot and then jumped back incase something or someone tried to get him first. He exhaled deeply and sighed, scratching the back of his head. He saw three shelves stacked with empty tins. Then on the bottom there was pillow and blanket. Only a little kid Sophia's size could fit there and still be comfy. And if it was Sophia, she isn't here now.

"SOPHIA!" Daryl yelled as he stepped down the stone stairs that lead back outside. Maybe she was still in the area.

"SOPHIA!" He yelled again as he paced backwards and forwards outside the probably once nice family home that now looked like something out of a horror movie.

Daryl opened the door to the RV and glanced around. It looked... Different. More clean and more like a home. He made his way to the back were Carol was sitting on the bed, stitching some nice rag towels.

"I cleaned up. Wanted it to be nice for her"

"For a second I thought i was in the wrong place" Daryl gave another look around the RV. After Carol gave him a half smile he pulled out a white flower that he had stuck in an empty beer bottle and sat in on the side table. Carol stared at it for a couple seconds before giving her glance to Daryl. "A flower?"

"It's a Cherokee rose" Carol gave him a blank stare

"The story is that when American soldiers were moving Indians off their land on the trail of tears, the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much, 'cause they were losin' their little ones along the way from exposure and disease and starvation. A lot of them just disappeared. So the elders, they said a prayer, asked for a sign to uplift the mothers spirits. Give them strength and hope. The next day this rose started to grow right where the mothers' tears fell" Daryl looked down to the ground and cleared his throat. He looked back up to Carol and twiddled his fingers "I'm not fool enough to think there's any flowers bloomin' for my brother"

Carol wiped the tears from her eyes

"But I believe this one bloomed for your little girl" Daryl headed back towards the door and before her left he gave another glance around the freshly decorated RV and smiled. "She's gonna really like it in here"

...

"Hey sheriff" Cameron pulled herself back up and yawned.

"Hey" Rick dragged his hands down his face. He seemed tired. Rick then cleared his throat and leaned forward in his chair. This seemed serious.

_But I haven't done anything wrong... Have I?_

"Cameron..."

_Here it goes_

"Carl told you something earlier today about Sophia..."

"Lori told me already... " She sighed

"He wanted me to come here and confess... but you were asleep. So I waited. He just didn't want to worry you, none of us did. Its a stupid excuse bit it's all we got"

"Its okay... We'll find her eventually"

"I believe we will too"

"You look tired" Rick smirked

"I am tired"

Cameron smiled to herself then looked back to Rick

"Guess am like you now... Both bein' shot an' all"

"How'd you...?"

"Carl"

"Ah... Well, since you're in the club now, you get to wear the hat."

"What? No Rick I... Really?" He nodded

"Yes" He took the hat off his head and placed it on hers "We'll pad the rim tomorrow so it sits better"

"You sure you don't wanna give it to Carl... He is your son"

"Its already on your head"

She glanced up at the hat that sat rather nicely on her head "Thanks Rick"

"No problem kid. Now go back to sleep"

"That's all Ah ever do" She mumbled before turning on her side and laying down. She punched the pillow a couple times to make it comfier.

"Hey Rick..." She turned back around and looked at him. She stopped him before he left.

"It aint your fault... " She said Softly. Before she got shot, She over heard Rick talking about how he left Sophia so he could kill a couple of walkers that were chasing them.. But she ran off. Cameron was the one who found her.. Who almost got her back but messed everything up. Course Carol didn't know that, no one had bothered to tell her.

...

"Mornin guys, get ready we gotta lot of ground to cover" Rick walked past the groups tents, Shane following behind.

He stood infront of the map and looked at it "All right, Everyone's getting new search grids today. If she made it as far as the farmhouse Daryl found, she might of gone further east than we've been so far"

Daryl pulled a new flannel long sleeve shirt out of his bag and placed it on over his grubby vest and started buttoning it up. He could already hear Shane's negative comments about his find.

"I'd like to help" That Jimmy kid walked over with his hands in his pockets. "I know the area pretty well and stuff"

"Hershel's okay with this?"

"Yeah" He didn't sound so sure "Yeah, said I should ask you"

"All right then. Thanks" Rick nodded in appreciation

"Nothing about what Daryl found screams Sophia to me"

_There it is_

"Anyone could of been holed up in that farmhouse" Shane spoke

"Anybody includes her right?" Andrea asked

Daryl scratched his nose "Whoever slept in that cupboard was no bigger than yay high" He held his other hand to just above his waist. Which was about the same size as Sophia.

"Good lead"

"Maybe we'll pick up her trail again" Daryl fixed his shirt and ruffled his hair.

"No maybe about it. Im gonna borrow a horse" He pointed to a small trail on the map that was near the farm house "Head up to this ridge here, take a bird's-eye view off the whole grid. If she's up there i'll spot her"

"Good idea. Maybe you'll see your chupacabra up there, too" T-Dog spoke with a sarcastic tone

"Chubacabra?" Rick asked

"What you've never heard this?" Dale started shifting through the gun bag. No one seemed to notice Daryl's rather pissed off face that he was trying to hide by looking off in all other directions, acting like he couldn't hear them.

"First night in camp, Daryl tells us the whole thing reminds him of a time he went squirrel hunting and he saw a chupacabra" Dale pulled out a shotgun and handed it to Shane

Jimmy snickered which brought Daryl's attention back over. "What are you braying at, Jackass?"

"So you believe in a blood-sucking dog?" Jimmy looked at him with one brow raised

"Do you believe in dead people walking around?"

Jimmy reached forward to grab one of the guns that Dale had set on the car when Rick stopped him "Hey hey. Ever fire one before?"

"Well, if i'm going out, I want one"

Daryl slung his crossbow over his shoulder and snorted "Yeah, and people in hell want slurpees"

"Hey had anyone seen a guitar? I was gonna give it to Glenn?" Daryl turned to Dale and shrugged "Gave it Cameron... That alright?"

Dale nodded slowly, he looked around at everyone else. All sharing the same look of shock. They never knew she could play.

"What?" Daryl looked at them all

"Nothing" Dale went back to sorting the guns

"Im gonna go to the stable, grab a horse" He then turned around and began walking off.

Daryl dismounted from the horse he had been riding for what felt like an hour. He held on to the skinny tree's as he made his way down towards the creek. He carefully made his way over and picked up the doll that lay floating in the shallow water. It was Sophia's.

"SOPHIA" He took a step back and turned in all directions. "Well its something" He muttered and placed it in his back pocket after no answer came.

He pulled himself onto the horse and took off. He had been on it for 4 minutes the most and the animal was already jumpy. They hadn't even left the area, he was just circling the land above the creek. "Easy" He spoke as two birds appeared out of no where and started flapping their wings. He urged the horse forward but it stood firmly where it was.

"Woah woah woah!" He attempted to calm the horse but something must of spooked it bad.

"Shit!" He yelled as the animal went up on his back legs and threw him off, sending him tumbling down the rock face. And it didn't help that there was a lot of water trickling down that lead into the deepest part of the creek... Which was not that deep to be honest.

Daryl panted as he lay on his back. He landed on the bit just before it fell into the deepish water so that was fine.

"Son of a BITCH!" He groaned as he clutched his side. He lifted his head to see the damage. "Fuck" He threw it back down and bit his lip hard. One of his arrows was sticking out of his waist. A pool of blood started to form around him. He clenched his teeth together as he dragged himself through the water which stung his wound like a bitch. He crawled onto the dirt and pulled his knife out and used it to rip off the sleeves of his shirt. He tied them together and wrapped it around where the arrow stuck out. He did it as tight as he could, even though it hurt like a bitch to do so. Daryl looked up and sighed. He was gonna have to climb back up there. And it was a long way up. He then turned back to the creek and his whole face dropped even more. He's gonna have to get his crossbow. And he'll need to be quick. He picked up the nearest and biggest stick and jumped back in the water, attempting to ignore the pain. He shoved the stick in the water and started moving it around. Trying to feel his weapon.

"Found ya" He reached his hand in after feeling something hard hit against the stick. He tried his best to keep his head out of the water as his hands grabbed the crossbow and then raised it up.

Once again he dragged himself out of the water and once again grunted at the pain it caused. He kept hold of the stick as he used it to try and pull him up the steep and dangerous hill. "Come on Daryl!" he yelled to himself. He felt like a goddamn wimp, not even able to hold his own weight. He threw the stick forward and grabbed hold of a twiggy tree and tried to tug himself up to the small flat surface. "Oh come on. You've done half. Stop being such a pussy" He mumbled to himself as he yanked himself up with all his might. "Come on... No no SHIT!" The stupid tree snapped under his weight and sent him speeding back down. He landed hard on his side. He tried hard to keep his screams of pain in.

Daryl now lay, barley conscious on the ground. His head turned to the side after hearing footsteps approaching. His eyes fluttered open and his brothers stupid face appeared above him.

"Why don't ya pull that arrow out, dummy? You could bind your wound better"

Daryl let a quick smile appear then disappear on his face "Merle"

"Whats goin on here?" Merle looked him up and down "Taking a nap or something"

"A shitty day, bro"

"Like me to get you a pillow? Maybe rub your feet"

"Screw you"

"Your the one screwed from the looks of it. All them years Ah spent tryna make a man outta ypu, this is what ah get. Hell, Cameron's more of a man than you. Look at you, lyin' in the dirt like a used rubber. You're gonna die out here little brother... And for what?"

"A girl... They lost a little girl" He whispered out

"So you gotta thing for little girls now... You better stay away from our baby sister then"

"Shut up"

"I noticed you aint out looking for old Merle no more, also noticed you told Cammie Im dead"

"Tried to find you bro... tried like hell, and its easier than telling her your missing and one handed"

"Like hell you did... You split man. Lit out first chance you got. and thats a stupid fuckin excuse... You just wanna be her favourite"

"You lit out. All you had to do was wait. We went back for you. Rick and I, we did right by you"

"This the same Rick that cuffed me to the rooftop... Forced me to cut off my own hand. This who we talking bout here? You his bitch now... Huh?"

"I aint nobody's bitch"

"You're a joke is what you are, playin errand boy to a bunch of pansy-asses, niggers and democrats. You aint nothing but a freak to them. Redneck trash. That's all you are. They're laughing at you behind your back. You know that don't ya? Well Ah got news for ya son. One of these day, they gonna scrape you off their heels like you was dog shit"

Daryl's eyes began to close and Merle slapped his chest "Hey... stay awake"

"They aint your kin" He leaned in closer "They aint your blood. Hell, you had any damn nuts in that sack of yours, you'd go back there and shoot your pal Rick in the face for me... Cammie would" He slapped him again to keep him awake "Now you listen to me. Aint nobody ever gonna care about you except me and her, little brother. Aint nobody ever will" He tapped his cheeks "Get up on your feet before I have to kick you teeth in" Merle stood up and started kicking Daryl's ankle "Lets go" He bent back down and started shaking his legs. "GET UP!"

Daryl's eyes opened and he looked down, instead of his brother there was a walker trying to get a bite at his legs. He started pushing himself back, wincing in pain as he did so. He kicked his leg out, catching the walker on the side of his head. Crossbow was too far away. He grabbed trusty old stick and smacked the walker with it after it got too close. Then he jumped on top of it and stabbed it threw the head with the stick until you couldn't even tell there was a face there. He rolled onto his back and gripped the arrow and clenched his teeth. Another walker was already approaching and that was the only arrow he had at the moment. He painfully slid it out and gasped for air as it left his body. He crawled over to his crossbow and shoved the arrow in his mouth as he pulled back the wire . He clipped it in place and shoved the arrow in. He fell back as the walker towered over him. Then he fired. He sat himself back up, pushing the walker off him. "Shit..." he panted

He sat on one of the large rocks and tied his shirts around the wound. "Son of a bitch was right" He mumbled. He pulled the squirrel he caught earlier and skinned it and shoved the meat in his mouth, the blood spread across his lips and down his chin and he didn't wipe it away. He pulled the lace of of one of the walkers and then sliced off all of their ears. He walked back over to his rock and started threading it threw. He held up his ear necklace proudly and examined it, then he pulled it on over his head and took a breath before starting back up the hill. Without that arrow in his side it was a lot easier... A lot easier.

He was almost at the top. He gripped onto a strong tree that stuck out at an angle on the ground and looked up at the sky where the hawks were flying in circles

"Please, don't feed the birds" Daryl looked back over to the top of the hill where Merle now stood, laughing.

"Whats the matter, Darylina? That all you got in you? Throw that purse and climb"

"I like it better when you was missin'" Daryl muttered as he pushed himself up backwards.

Merle laughed and bent his knees and rested his hands on them "Come on don't be like that. I'm on your side"

"Yeah since when?"

"Hell, since the day you were born, baby brother. Somebody had to look after your worthless ass"

"You never took care of me. You talk a bit game, but you was never there. Hell you aint here now... Guess some things never change"

"Well, I'll tell you what, I'm as real as your chupacabra"

"I know what I saw" Daryl spat

"And i'm sure them shrooms you ate had nothing to do with it right?"

"Cameron will back me up... She says she saw it too

"She was only saying that to keep everyone off your ass... Cause that's what family does brother, Look out for one another... Like Am doin now for you"

"You best shut the hell up"

"Or what? You're gonna come up here and shut my mouth for me? Well, come on and do it then, if you think you're man enough." Merle laughed cruelly "Hey, kick of them high heels and climb, son"

Daryl swung his arm out and grabbed the next tree up and yanked himself higher up the hill

"You know what? If Ah were you, I'd take a pause for the cause, brother. Cause ah just don't think you're gonna make it to the top"

Daryl swung his legs forward and dragged himself up higher, grabbing the next thing he could

"Come on. Come on, that't it little brother... Grab your friend Rick's hand"

Daryl's hand grabbed the top and he pulled himself up. He grunted and panted as he pushed himself up onto his feet. He looked around at the woods that surrounded him.

"Yeah you better run!" He yelled, hoping that his brother could hear it.

...

"What's with the Annie Oakley routine?" Dale walked towards the RV and looked up to Andrea who held his rifle

"I don't want to wash clothes anymore, Dale. I want to help keep the camp safe. Is that all right with you?"

Dale sighed and walked into the RV. Andrea rolled her eyes and turned her attention back towards the field. Something in the distance caught her attention. She held the rifle up and used the scope. The sunlight was blocking most of the figure but she already knew. The figure was limping and covered in blood.

"Walker... WALKER!"

"Just the one?" Rick walked forward

"I bet I can nail it from here"

"No, no, Andrea put the gun down. You best let us handle this" Shane and T-Dog walked forward with a baseball bat and a hatchet

"Shane hold up, Hershel wants to deal with walkers" Rick tried to stop him

"What for man, we got it covered" Shane threw Rick a pistol and then took off with T

"Dammit..." Rick mumbled before running after them.

"Andrea don't!" Dale yelled up at her as she aimed the rifle up

"Back off Dale"

Rick ran forward and aimed the pistol up at... Daryl?

"Is that Daryl?" T asked, shock spread across his face. He did look like a walker.

"It's the third time you've pointed that thing up at my head" Daryl glared at Rick who still had his gun up "You gonna pull the trigger or what?"

Rick lowered his gun and rubbed his forehead. Then a sound they did not want to hear happened. The gun shot probably rang out for miles. Daryl dropped like a rock in water.

"NO!" Rick yelled as he ran forward to him.

Daryl touched the side of his head and looked at his hands that were now stained with blood. 'Im not dead... Holy shit' He thought to himself. Rick and Shane pulled him up and wrapped his arms around their shoulders and started pulling him back.

"Oh my god" Andrea and Dale ran over and saw then pulling a now unconscious Daryl along "Oh my god is he dead?"

"Unconscious. You just grazed him"

"But look at him" Glenn pointed at the Dixon's piece of home made jewellery "What the hell happened... He's WEARING EARS!"

Rick ripped it off and shoved it in his back pocket "Let's keep that to ourselves"

"Guys..." T-Dog stopped and looked at the doll that had fallen from Daryl's belt "Isn't this Sophia's"

**Yay chapter 6 :D Yeah so... I played sims 4 all day yesterday and stuff. Plus i had homework and just... dfhskdfha **

**But I did it just for you, yes you... Right there *Waves* Hello.**

**Favourite/Follow if you want to see more and leave a review if you have any questions or you want to tell me what you liked or didn't like.**

**~Erin**


	7. Secrets

"I found it washed up on the creek bed right there" Daryl lay stretched out on a bed with one arm bent and resting on his head to give Hershel room to do his stitches more easier. "She must of dropped it crossing there somewhere"

"Cuts the grid almost in half" Rick turned to Shane who sat on an arm chair with the lower half of his face in his hands

"Yeah your welcome" Daryl groaned threw his clenched teeth. No wonder Cammie hates this. Needles hurt like a motherfucker.

"I had no idea we'd be going through the antibiotics so quickly" Hershel grabbed a wet cloth and started wiping away some of the blood around the area "Any idea what happened to my horse?"

"The one that almost killed him? If its smart it's left the country" All four heads glanced up and saw Cameron walk through the door. She looked well, like nothing had happened. She was wearing one of Merle's shirts. She had rolled the sleeves up obviously but since it was a thirty something year old man's shirt, it was rather baggy.

"Why are you out of bed?" Shane asked curiously.

Cameron smiled and leaned against the now closed door "Patricia gave me the all clear. I am no longer a patient here... still not aloud to leave the farm but atleast Ah don't gotta stay in that bed all day"

"Thats wonderful" Hershel gave her a warm smile before turning back to Daryl "The horse that threw you. We call that one Nellie, as in nervous nellie. I could of told you she'd throw you, if you'd bothered to ask... It's a wonder you people have survived this long"

Once everyone had left the room and Hershel had finished cleaning up Daryl, Cameron jumped on the bed next to him and sighed "This has been one shitty week huh brother?"

Daryl nodded and placed his hands over his head "Ah understand why you hate needle so much now..."

She turned to him with a shocked look "Took ya long enough!"

"So ya really get the all clear?" Cameron grinned and nodded.

"Well.. you should get your rest, I'm gonna go... Pff" She scratched the back of her head "Enjoy freedom.. See ya brother"

Daryl stopped her before she reached the door handle "Before you go.. Why you wearing Rick's hat?"

She smiled and opened the door "Cause I'm part of the club" And with that she headed out.

Cameron knew what she wanted to do. First, she was gonna get Dinner. Then she was going to grab that guitar Daryl may or may not of stole from Dale and play it, maybe in her room, maybe in the fields. Maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow. She was undecided on that part.

She walked out the front door and looked down to Andrea. It was Cameron's job to grab everyone for dinner. And her first stop was outside.

"How's he doing?" Andrea wrapped her arms around herself and looked at the young Dixon.

"He'll be fine..." She took a seat next to the women "What about you?"

"I shot your brother... " Cameron placed a hand on her shoulder

"Dont be too hard on yourself, we've all wanted to shoot my brother... Hell once Ah almost did. Right in the leg, just missed him by an inch"

Andrea found a smile grow on her face, She looked at Cameron who was staring off into the distance, Remembering that day when she first went deer hunting.

"Why you out here?"

Cameron looked back and smiled. She then stood up and stretched her arms out "Dinner's ready... "

"Well what we waiting for" Andrea stood up and patted Cameron's shoulder before heading inside.

Cameron sat at the dinner table with Andrea on one side and Carl the other. She happily chewed down the food infront of her. She hadn't eaten something this good in a long time, even before the outbreak it was all oven cooked ready made meals.

She gulped down her last bite and held out her plate. "More please" She remembered T telling her something about manners, this seemed like a good time to use them.

"Slow down Oliver Twist" Dale chuckled

"Who?" Cameron tilted her head to the side. The only book she had ever read was called 'Of Mice And Men' and after that she refused to read any other book incase she got attached to the characters.

Cameron looked over to where Glenn and Maggie sat, Glenn was writing something on a bit of paper with a grin. By now Hershel and Dale had noticed too and Maggie was looking embarrassed. Glenn the folded up the note and handed it to her under the table and went back to eating like nothing had happened.

...

"Hey" Daryl looked up at Andrea who was stepping inside their tent. Daryl sat down that arrow he had been using to poke wholes in the tent.

"This is not that great, but..." She pulled a book out of her bag and handed it to Daryl. He held it up infront of his face and flicked through some of the pages.

"What, no pictures?" Daryl asked jokingly

"I'm so sorry. I feel like shit"

"Yeah you and me both" Daryl sat the book down and lay his head back on the pillow and placed his hands underneath it

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but if there's anything I can do..."

"You were trying to protect the group. We're good"

Andrea stood up and turned towards the entrance of the tent, assuming that Daryl forgave her

"But hey" She turned back at Daryl's words

"Shoot me again, and you best pray i'm dead"

...

Cameron Looked at Carl who was leaning against the RV. She gave a glance to Shane and sighed "You better ask him now"

Carl looked up "What if he says no"

She shrugged "Might aswell try"

"What if.." Carl was interrupted by Cameron whistling at Shane. His bald head snapped around. She beckoned him over. He sighed and pushed himself of the car and headed to where the two sat.

"Carl wants to ask you something" She then stood up and tipped her hat at them and walked away over to the map to steal Shane's place. Even if she couldn't help, she wanted to know the plan for looking for Sophia.

She had been standing there for two minutes... TWO god damn minutes when she heard Shane throw something. She looked over and saw him storming towards them with a small pistol in his hand.

"Its my fault... I let him into the RV. Said you sent him for a walkie" Dale admitted to Lori who had just finished speaking to Carl who had stolen a gun. Cameron sat on the top of the car, listening to their conversation.

"So on top of everything else he lied" Lori huffed "What was he thinking?"

Shane and Dale both turned to look at Cammie who was holding A glock that Shane gave her to replace the loss of her bow.

"What?"

Shane shook his head and sighed "He wants me to teach him how to shoot. Now it's none of my business, but I'm happy to do it... It's your call"

"Well, I'm not comfortable with it"

"I have my concerns too, but..." Rick turned to his wife "There are guns in camp for a reason. He should learn to handle them safely"

"He's a kid"

"He's not a kid anymore, we need to start treating him like an adult"

"He's not mature enough to handle a gun Rick" Carl sprung up from where he sat

"Im not gonna play with it, mom. It's not a toy. I'm sorry I disappointed you, but I want to look for Sophia and I want to defend our camp. I can't do that without a gun"

Rick turned back to Lori "Shane is the best instructor I know. I've seen him teach kids younger than Carl"

"You will take this seriously and you will behave responsibly, and if I hear from anyone in this camp that you're not living up to our expectations..."

"Dont worry... I wont let you down mom"

...

"Here's some peaches for you" Cameron looked up at Glenn who came walking forward with a basket of fruit in his hands. Dale and T looked over curiously. She looked up to him with a raised eyebrow which made him look worried. She scoffed and shook her head and pulled a peach out. "Thanks man"

Glenn scratched his nose and turned around, saying Morning to Andrea before reaching Dale and T-Dog and handing them one also

"Sup?" T-Dog said tiredly

"Nothing. Nothings up. Why?" Dale and Cameron walked towards him and gave each other a worried look.

"Is something up?" She asked

"No.. nothings wrong" He shook his head and then turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Dale looked down to Cameron "Follow him"

She nodded and walked the same path Glenn took. Which was towards the outside of Lori's tent. She saw Lori walk into view with some washing stuff and she quickly pulled herself behind the nearest tree to listen in on their conversation.

"Have you told Rick yet?" Glenn asked

Lori bit her lip twiddled her thumbs, trying to ignore his question

"You didn't tell him... " Glenn sighed "Okay. But you have to. You're pregnant!"

Cameron placed a hand over her mouth and turned and leaned her back against the tree

_Holy shit... Holy shit_

"You need vitamins, medicine, a nice pillow" Glenn continued

Cameron rubbed the back of her neck and took a step out from the tree and stormed past the both of them, heading for the farm house. The best thing to do was tell Hershel, he should of helped animals give birth, is that any different from helping people?

She barely makes it to the bottom of the steps when a firm grip is placed around her wrists and yanking her backwards. Lori stood kneeled infront of her, still not letting go.

"What did you hear?"

"Enough"

"Which is?"

"That you're pregnant... How could you do that?"

"Look Cameron... I need you to be quiet about this okay? Only you and Glenn know and I would love to keep it that way until I know what to do"

Cameron bites her lip and glances around "Maybe Hershel can..."

"No... Just, please promise me you wont tell anyone" Cameron takes a second before nodding

"Alright... I wont tell anyone"

Cameron walked back towards where most people where now. Lori had veered off in the other direction to attend the camp fire.

"Hey kid" Rick pulled her hat forward. She pushed his hand away and fixed it before looking up at him. She opened her mouth to speak before turning to where Lori was and she was creepily staring at her.

"Something wrong?" Rick kneeled down to her height.

Cameron sighed and shook her head "Everythin's fine Rick" She put on a fake smile before walking past him.

She pulled herself up the ladders of the RV and hissed slightly at the pain it caused. She placed her hand over it and took a breath.

"You alright?" Dale asked.

Cameron nodded before taking a seat on the roof next to his lawn chair and dangled her feet over the side.

"You ready?" He stood up and slung the rifle off his shoulder and handed it to her

"Yup"

...

"You coming?" Shane glanced around to Cameron before heading in the pickup to take most of the group, including some of Hershel's daughters out to target practice

"Nah.. I can't" She tapped her side and put on her fake smile "Plus Dale said he's gonna teach me some mechanics. I should probably go look for him"

"You found me" She spun around and saw Dale leaning against a tree. He had finished teaching her about 2 hours ago and after that he disappeared to go do stuff and help Hershel clean some things. So she went exploring and found something interesting and slightly disturbing which she thought she should tell him. If she told anyone else they would freak out and try to do something drastic.

"She's a good learner" Dale commented. He must of saw the distress on her face.

Shane closed the boot of Jim's hyundai, which was the other car they were taking to target practice and then jumped in the drivers seat. He gave the two a wave before driving off.

Dale walked forward so he was standing next to the girl. Both of them waved off the two cars until they were out of sight.

"Mechanics huh... Want to tell me what's going on"

She bit the tip of her thumb nail nervously

"It can't be that bad..."

"Um.. You're old. Ya know things. So... what if somebody told ya something that somebody else should know?"

"Cammie stop being dramatic and spit it out" She took a breath and nodded

"There's walkers in the barn and Lori's pregnant" On her adventure she happened to walk by the barn. That's when she heard the moans. She looked through the gap and saw them all shuffling around. Also she didn't exactly promise Lori she wouldn't tell anyone. She really needed to get it off her chest, she couldn't keep something like that a secret.

"Are you sure?" She nodded

"Glenn know's too"

"What do I know?" Glenn emerged out of nowhere and looked at the two

"Lori's pregnant"

"CAMERON!" Glenn looked down to her

"Im sorry" She held her hands in her face and then took another breath "Theres also Walkers in the barn" Her voice got muffled through the fabric of Merle's shirt, she had let the sleeves roll down after it started to feel colder. She loved it because it rolled past her hands and she enjoyed the warmth it gave her palm.

"How did you find out?" Dale and Cameron's head shot up and both pairs of eyes focused on the Korean

"You knew!?" Cameron spat at him "How?!"

"You don't wanna know"

...

"Nervous Nellie" Dale and Cameron walked into the barn where Hershel was tending the run away horse.

"She find her way home?" Cameron asked as the two walked forward. Cameron grabbed some hay from a wooden bucket that was on a stool and started feeding the animal.

"Found her in her stall this morning"

"I love your fields" Dale commented as he stood next to Cammie and made sure she was being careful around the horse. Hershel smiled in appreciation.

"We took a long walk this morning, Ended up by the barn" Dale looked back up to the old man who had stopped what he was doing to focus on the two guests on his land

"We heard the moans Hershel"

"That's unfortunate"

"Im sure you have your reasons for keeping this a secret"

"I saw the broadcasts before they stopped. I saw the irrational dear, the atrocities, Like the incident at my well"

"What happened at the well?" Cameron looked to Dale.

"We put down a walker"

"You killed a person" Hershel corrected him

"Well if you watched the same broadcasts I did, you saw walkers attack, kill. They're dangerous"

"A paranoid schizophrenic is dangerous, too. We don't shoot sick people"

"Those aren't people Hershel" Cameron took a step infront of Dale "I've seen people get bit and die... then they come back as one of those things. They were not the same human being that I knew"

"My wife and Step son are in that barn Cameron... They're people"

"Look I'm sorry man, but..." Dale pulled her back and stopped her form saying anything that might offend this man that was letting them stay on his property

"Let me help. I'll speak to Rick. He's a good man. We can make the barn more secure, keep everybody safe."

"Dale" She hissed but he wasn't listening

"The barn is secure. Keep this to yourself if you want to help. Rick is a man of conscience, but are you so sure about everybody in your group?"

...

"Hey Shane" Dale called after the man who had just gotten back from a hunt with Andrea to look for Sophia. Both of them left the car looking sweaty and happy even though they never found the little girl.

"Hmm, hmm?" Shane turned around to meet Dale

"I was thinking. You got that nice new ride of yours, plenty of fuel, more than enough for you to get far from here."

"What you telling me to leave?"

"I know you've been planning to. Maybe now is a good time"

Shane chuckled "Is this about Andrea?"

"Im looking out for the group"

"You think the group would be better of without me Dale? Why don't you tell that to Daryl. His sister would be dead if I hadn't of put my ass on the line"

"And Otis'?"

Shane licked his top lift before turning around, ready to head off

"You know, you've been vague about that night, about what happened."

"Otis died a hero" He muttered

"So you've said"

"That girl lived because of what went down that night. I think you ought to show some gratitude"

"I wasn't there"

"No man, you weren't"

"But I was the time you raised your gun at Rick. You had him in your sights and you held him there" Dale looked Shane up and down with a disgusted look on his face "I know what kind of a man you are"

"You think I'd shoot Rick?" Shane had a whole crazy eye thing going which could make anyone feel uncomfortable "That is my best friend. That is the man that I love. I love him like a brother. You think that's the kind of man I am?"

"That's right"

"Well maybe we ought to just think that through. Say I'm the kind of man that would gun down his best friend. What do you think I'd do to some guy that I don't even like when he starts throwing accusations my way? What do you think?"

Shane gave him a look before turning around and walking away, chuckling to himself.

"You okay" Cameron walked up from behind Dale and gave a look to Shane who was storming off "Something happen?"

Dale shook his head and turned to face the young girl "Nah.. C'mon, lets go find that guitar and you can show me just how well you play" A grin spread across her face

"Alright... But It aint ma fault if ya go deaf"

Dale nodded and then the two walked off together. It has near enough been two days since Cameron was aloud to leave that bed, and since then her and Dale got close. He was almost like a dad to her, hell she wished he was her dad. Life would of been a hell of a lot easier if he were.

...

Everyone sat around the camp fire eating the meat Daryl caught earlier. Cameron and Glenn exchanged some nervous looks. They had to tell the rest of the camp, and Glenn was suppose to be the one to do it. He looked like he was going to say something but then he turned and saw that Maggie girl on the porch, even from here you could see her shaking her head. Glenn turned back and starting playing with his food.

_Looks like it's gonna have to be me_

Cameron stood up and twiddled her fingers, she cleared her throat and glanced around all the face that were slowly turning towards her. She took a couple steps forward so she was in the centre. She did not want to be the one to say this at all but it had to be done.

"Somethin' wrong?" Daryl asked

"Um... there's uh" She scratched her chin "So, the barn is full of walkers"

**So... I'm terrible at proof reading so if you see any mistakes just ignore them and take a guess at what it's suppose to say XD**

**I will try to get the next chapter up quick cause Im just so eager to get season done.. I have sooo much planned for when we enter season 3 territory. **

**( Most of it include Merle.. but shhhh xp )**

**Favourite/Follow if you wanna see more and drop a review or PM me if you have any questions or suggestions or want to tell me what you like or don't like.**

**~Erin**


	8. Lead Me Home

Shane pulled his head back away from the barn doors as the undead corpses slammed themselves into the wood, trying to get to their next meal. He exhaled deeply as he stormed away to where everyone else were standing behind him.

"Are ya really all right with this?" Cameron looked over to Rick who was infront.

"Yeah Rick, this is fucked up" Shane walked past the sheriff and stood next to Andrea

"No, I'm not, but we're guests here. This isn't our land"

"Yeah well it's our fuckin lives Officer Friendly" She snapped

"Lower your voice" He hissed

"She's right. We can't just sweep this under the rug" Andrea intervened

"It aint Right. Not even remotely" Shane paced backwards and forwards. Rubbing the sweat of his head

"We gotta go in there" Cameron rolled up her sleeves and walked forward so she was next to Rick "Make things right"

"We have been talkin' about fort benning for a long time..."

"We can't go!" Rick pushed his hand up towards Shane, making him stop

"Why, Rick? Why?!"

"'Cause my daughters still out there" Carol spoke quietly

Shane snorted and held his hands over his lower face so no one could see the annoyed smirk. "I think it's time that we all start to just consider the other possiblity"

"Shane we can't Leave Sophia behind!" Rick stated

"I'm close to finding this girl. I just found her damn doll two days ago" Daryl walked forward and glared at him

"You found a doll Daryl. That's what you did. You found a fucking doll"

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Daryl swung his hand in the air, aiming for Shane, he felt his fist colliding with a face, and that person he hit went down. Shane was still standing, he looked down and saw Cameron on the ground, her body in a weird position cause of the way he hit her... he hit her.

Cameron turned her head up to look at him, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. She was still clutching where his fist had caught under her eye. In all the yelling he hadn't even noticed she had made her way over, maybe to try and break it up... Fuck, right now he was GLAD Merle wasn't here or he would of gotten the ass whooping of a lifetime.

Daryl kept staring down at her, not moving like a couple other people already had.

"Cameron are you okay?" Cameron was finally brought out of her trance as Andrea's voice made it to her ears. She looked up at the women then back to Daryl.

"Im fine" she said coldy

Andrea brought the girl to her feet and clasped her chin so she could move Cameron's face around to examine where her brother had punched her.

"We'll get Hershel to take a look"

"It were just a punch... ah'll be fine" she snapped again

"Cameron you're bleeding" This took Cameron aback, she hadn't noticed or even felt the sticky liquid leaving her face. She brought her hand up to touch it to make sure it was real... Fuck.

"C'mon we'll get you to Hershel" Dale placed a hand on her shoulder and led her in the opposite direction from where Daryl was still standing and towards the farmhouse

"Im sure she's had worse" Shane grinned as he placed his hands on his belt buckle and turning, strutting away from the Dixon who had his fists clenched again

"How many more times am I going to treat the Dixon's?" Hershel asked as he brought over a simple first aid kit "We are already running low on the medication"

"Was an accident..." Cameron mumbled as she took a seat at the rounded breakfast table

"What happened?"

"Was tryna break up a fight between my brother and Shane... Daryl ended up punching me instead"

Hershel dabbed a wet cloth on the wound, causing a hiss to escape the girls mouth "This the first time Daryl hit you?"

Cameron blinked twice. The fuck kinda question was that? She nodded her head quickly "Course it was, like ah said, was an accident"

"Then how did those scars on your back get there?"

"Excuse me?" She narrowed her eyes, he best play safely

"The scars on your back, stomach, basically all your body above the belt, stopping at your neck are covered in scars"

"Hunting accidents"

"Cameron" He leaned in closer "My step father was not a nice man, not even a little. He was a raging drunk who would hit me, So I know when someone else is getting abused"

"I aint get no beatins from my brother" She pushed herself of the table and shoved the old man away from her "My brothers never hit me in ma goddamn life" She hissed before storming her way out of the the kitchen and passed Andrea and Dale. Dale looked into the kitchen were Hershel was leaning against the table with the palm of his hands. What the hell just happened?

"CAMERON!" Dale and Andrea jogged after the fast walking Dixon as she made her way away from the farm house.

"FUCK OFF!" She yelled back to them, not stopping or turning to give them a glance

"Cam slow down!" Andrea, being younger and more agile than Dale, caught up with the girl and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around.

"What do you want?" She yanked her wrist but Andrea kept a firm grasp

"What happened in there?" Dale panted as he finally caught up with the two

"He was putting his nose where it don't belong, accusing ma family of all sorts aswell"

"Like what?"

"NONE YA DAMN BUSINESS" She finally yanked her wrist free and turned and ran again.

"Camer-" Dale gripped onto Andrea's shoulder. She turned her head to see the man shaking his "Leave her be Andrea"

What was it Merle said to do when you need to calm down? Something about punching things... well she can't do that. What was it that teacher used to say from that school she went to? Do something creative and productive, get your mind of things... that she could do. Now where the fuck was that guitar.

Daryl stood in the barn, preparing another horse. Not Nelly this time, Hershel recommended Poppy... What a weird ass name for a horse. He threw the saddle over the wooden fence and then clutched his side, hissing slightly.

"You can't" He glanced up to see Carol making her way over. He shook his head and straightened himself before walking over to where his crossbow was sat "M'fine

"Hershel says you need to heal"

"Yeah Ah don't care"

"Well I do. Rick's going out later with Shane so you don't have to do anything"

"Ah aint gonna sit here and do nothing"

"Go check on your sister"

"Why?" He asked coldly. Becoming impatient. He could be out looking for Sophia right now if Carol wasn't here.

"Because she's here and she's breathing... "

"So will Sophia when ah bring her back"

"You wont bring her back Daryl... I don't think anyone will"

She better be kidding, Daryl has been out there every damn day looking for her little girl, He took an arrow for her and Cameron could of become walker food trying to bring her back. He bit his lower lip then turned and walked towards her.

"What?" He spoke gruffly, he had to make sure he heard her right and he wasn't just delusional

"We don't know if we will ever find her alive... I dont think we will" Her voice began to quiet "We can't loose you too"

Daryl spat to the side then pushed passed her, sending her towards the wall.

"Daryl pl-"

"Stupid bitch" He grunted as he stormed out the stables, he could still go talk to Cameron, say sorry... she would probably just laugh at him, call him a pussy... She really was Merles double, and he wouldn't;t have it any other way. Well that's a lie, he would rather her nicer and less of an occasional asshole but eh, what you gonna do?

"Hey Glenn have you seen Cameron?" Dale walked infront of the RV and glanced up at the Korean who was keeping watch

"Uh yeah, she came by about 20 minutes ago asking for a pen and paper, why?"

Glenn stood up and sat the rifle on the lawn chair and looked down at the old man

"Do you know which way she went?" Glenn scratched his head and looked around and then pointed over towards the fields. Dale nodded and then headed off in that direction.

Cameron sat cross legged amongst the grass of the open fields, that teacher was right, sitting here with the guitar all alone was pretty relaxing. She placed the guitar pick in her mouth and grabbed the pencil and started writing down some notes on the paper. She then took the pick back in her hands and started playing the tune she wrote down.

"Its nice" She glanced up to See Dale infront of her. She squinted as she looked at him. Goddamn sun, hurting her eyes.

"Thanks"

"What's it called" She shrugged

"It aint got one yet"

"Well can i hear it?"

Cameron nods and looks down at the paper infront of her and starts playing the tune she created. Dale carefully sits himself down and listens with a smile on his face. She could be rather sweet when she wanted. This was a completely different girl from the one at the quarry sitting infront of him, playing the guitar and... singing? Cameron hadn't even realised, the words she had been thinking off in her head to match the tune just flowed out of her mouth without her consent.

"Oh lord, live inside me, lead me on my way

Oh lord, live inside me, lead me on my way

Lead me home

Lead me home

Oh lord, in the darkness, lead me on my way

Oh lord, in the darkness, lead me on my way

Lead me home

Lead me home

Oh lord, heaven's waiting, open up your doors

Oh lord, heavens waiting, open up your doors

Lead me home

Lead me home

Lead me home

Lead me home

Lead me home

Lead me home"

She stopped and looked up to Dale who was smiling at her, which made her feel uncomfortable slightly, but at the same time made her feel great, it was a proud smile... he was proud of her, someone was actually proud of Cameron Dixon.

"Cameron that was-" Gunshots rang in their ears. Both heads shot towards the farm house then to each other, an expression of worry on each face. Cameron sprung up and helped Dale up faster and they both began running back to their temporary home.

"Holy shit..." Cameron and Dale slowed down as they saw everyone firing off guns at the walkers exiting the barn. Her eyes darted everywhere, to Hershel who was on his knee's. His Wife and Step son were in that barn weren't they? Then to Daryl who was firing a shot gun, then to Lori and Carl who stood scared and frozen. Then lastly Shane who seemed proud.

The last walker was down, Hershel and his family were a state. Shane was the only one that seemed happy. She felt Dale's arm rest on her shoulders and she let it stay. Everyone was turning away now, going to try and fix what had just happened. She presumed Shane was the one who did this, Locks like that don't just break on their own. Then, a low mumbled was heard from the inside of the barn, one more walker still to come. Slowly the walker grew closer until the light hits its face, casuing it to shrink back slightly by the sudden blindness. Everyone stood shocked as they watched the child leave the barn, Cameron felt tears sting her eyes as Carol ran forward to hold her and as Daryl had to grab her to keep her away.

"SOPHIA!"

**I am so sorry for the late update :'c**

**You can hit me if we ever meet okay but it was not my fault... kinda my fault but still. It's here now, its short but i like this one being short cause its also kinda sweet.**

**Follow/Favourite if you wanna see more and pretty please give a review to tell me what you liked/didn't like**

**~Erin**


	9. Safe place

She remembers running, gunfire and the smell of death. She remembers feeling so much guilt overcome her as that little girl stumbled out of the barn, chunk of flesh ripped from her throat, eyes blood shot, not her own ivory green ones. Then everything went dark after Rick pulled the trigger, sending Sophia to the ground.

Cameron remembers little about what brought her to this bathroom, her palms resting on the cold metal of the sink, staring at the blood soaked girl in the mirror.

"What's wrong with you?!" It spat "Ah'll tell you what" It brought its finger up and prodded the side of its own head "Yer fucked up... in here"

"No..." Cameron held her hands over her ears and shook her head violently "No ah'm not"

"Yeah... you are" Her reflection spoke "You're crazy and a murderer"

Cameron's eyes snapped up, locking with the ones on the other side of the glass "Ah didn't mean to... ah, ah tried to save her"

"But you didn't did ya? No..." Her reflection grinned devilishly "You killed her... Sheriff mighta put a bullet in her, but you... you killed her"

"Shut up" She glared at the thing in the mirror

"You killed her. YOU killed Sophia" Cameron started shaking her head again

"Shut up" She said again, her eyes narrowing

"YOU PUT HER IN THAT BARN, YOU KILLED HER, ITS YOUR FAULT"

Cameron sent her fist flying into the thing in the mirror, glass shattering around her hand and sticking into her knuckles. She didn't feel it though, she couldn't feel anything except anger. She brought her hand up infront of her face and examined it, her blood was mixing in with the walker blood that covered about 98% of her person.

_Cameron pushed her right hand up, lifting the walker that had her pinned for a brief 10 seconds, then with her left she shoved a blade into its throat, then tugging to the side. Blood, black gooey, disgusting blood poured onto her, getting in her mouth, her hair and anywhere on her face that was skin. She yanked the knife out and shoved the walker to her left, while she rolled onto her right. She coughed and spat and did anything to get the blood and the taste out of her mouth. She caught her breath and then pulled herself up into a sitting position and glanced at the knife which had fallen from her grasp before her coughing fit. It glinted in the sunlight... She didn't even remember how she got it._

Cameron walked out of the bathroom and into the main area of this bar, how did she even get here? In this bar, in this small run down town. She couldn't drive, so she must of walked... or ran. Maybe that's why she felt so tired. The Dixon walked behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of alcohol and a rag that would be used to clean the wood... seemed clean enough. She pulled herself up on to the bar and brought her legs up and crossed them. She stretched her hand out infront on her and started slowly plucking out the glass that were embedded in her skin. She gritted her teeth and bit her tongue every time one of the shards lefts her hand incase she screamed so as to not attract any unwanted attention like people or walkers, but she doubted there were any walkers left in this town. The blood on her clothes and face gave her an idea that she might of taken down a couple... maybe more than a couple. She just hopes it was just walkers she took down.

Cameron let out a sigh as she dropped the last bit of glass next to her on the bar. Her eyes then landed on the bottle of whiskey. That was alcoholic right? Well it's gonna have to do. She carefully sat it on its side, then out stretching one of her legs she smashed her foot down on the top, smashing it and sending some of the drink spilling onto the wood. She quickly grabbed it with her good hand then just as quickly poured whatever was remaining on a now quite badly bleeding hand. She couldn't help it, it burned so FUCKING much, The scream escaped from her lips, echoing through this small building. The bottle dropped from her hand and then grabbed the rag and shoved it on what felt like burning flesh to her.

_Maybe the burning means it was working _

"Holy shit kid, are you okay?"

"_No... NO!" Everyone turned to look at the Dixon girl, at the state she was in. Tears pouring out of her eyes, hands over her ears, a look of shock and fear plastered on her face._

"_Cameron?" Dale asked her with concern as she started slowly backing up "Cameron are you okay?"_

"_Leave me alone" She muttered. No one knew that she was talking to the voice in her, the voice that kept telling her over and over again that it was all her fault. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, before turning and running, trying to get away from the guilt._

"_CAMERON!" Dale called after her as she started making her way to the farm house._

"_She'll be fine" Daryl reassured everyone "Lets just get these bodies cleaned up" As much as he wanted to go after her, make sure she was alright, he couldn't. He had to burn these bodies, bury Sophia... Bury Sophia. It felt so weird to think that, to know that it was going to happen, that he was going to pour dirt over this little girl that he had tried so hard to find._

_Daryl picked up Cameron's sheriff's hat from the ground and looked around. After the funeral, everyone decided they should get something to eat. Cameron didn't attend the Funeral or dinner. After a thorough search of the farm house he decided to head outside to look, she was probably hunting, or gutting squirrel or just sitting by herself. But she wasn't. She was nowhere._

"_Cameron's gone" Daryl ran into the dinning room, gripping onto the doorframe._

"_What?" Dale stood up, pushing the seat far back with the force._

"_Are you sure?" Andrea was next, pushing herself up._

_Daryl nodded and then lifted up the hat which had previously been out of view._

_Hershel, Rick, Shane, Daryl, Dale and Andrea walked out the backdoor of the farm house and to where Daryl found the hat "Was right here" He pointed to the ground and then back up to Hershel "Tracks lead off towards the forest" Hershel nodded and looked off, just above the tree's in the distance, you could faintly see the top of a bell tower from the church, not the one that they thought Sophia was in, no that was a couple miles back in the other direction. This one was right in the centre of his home town. _

"_She might be in the town"_

"_Why would she go there?" Asked Shane, who didn't really seemed concerned _

"_I don't know... Do you know why Daryl?" Daryl shrugged his shoulders, concern rising in his stomach for his blood. "Is there a bar?" Daryl suddenly asked_

_Hershel nodded his head and then's when he grinned, That's where she would be. Bar's where always her safe place. If their dad had given her a beating, she would run to the bar and wait for when Merle showed up, that was if he wasn't already there. If Merle wasn't in jail he was at the bar. He would never go back to his old home, not if their ol' man was there. He would only ever step foot back in that place he escaped so many years ago if he positively knew she was alone._

"Im Dave" The first man that entered the bar said as he slowly and carefully wrapped Cameron's hand in a ripped bit of his shirt. He then nodded to his larger friend who sat on a small wooden chair that looked like it could break, and she would laugh too if it did, Dave probably would aswell. "That scrawny lookin' douchebag over their is Tony"

Tony poured himself a glass of whatever it was called and took a drink before replying "Yeah eat me Dave"

"You know, one day I might" Dave chuckled

"I'm Cameron" She gave them both a fake smile

"Cameron... could you tell me why your covered in blood?" Tony asked, one brow raised

"Took down some walkers... I think"

"You think?" Dave tightly wrapped the ends of the shirt on her hand then pulled himself up on the counter next to her, letting his legs dangle

"All Ah remember is Rick putting down Sophia, then I was here"

"Rick? He your dad?" Cameron shook her head, He wishes she was his daughter

"Nah... My dads dead. He's just a guy in our group. We lost a couple people today, Sophia was one of em..."

"Well am sorry to hear that" Dave placed a hand on her back and patted it softly

"Thanks" She muttered. He probably meant he was sorry about her dad and the loss of those people, she was only sorry about the people. Her dad was an asshole, She shed no tears when he died, she just out the door and left him there, she took the knife with her of course...

"To better days" Tony lifted his glass with a nod then put it back to his lips and started taking another drink.

After a certain amount of time had passed with no words spoken, just the sound of Tony sipping away at his drink could be heard until Dave pulled out a pistol from the back of his pocket and held it out to her "Nice huh. Got it from a cop"

"Cool" She took it from his hands and examined it

"Hey man, give it back" He took it back from his grasps and playfully pointed it at her "Dont go takin guns from people you don't know, they might just shoot you" The gun nodded with every word, as did her head. He looked like he might shoot her there and then.

"Do you guys have a group?" She asked, still staring at Dave who still had the gun pointed at her for some reason. With her question it lowered

"Yeah" Tony nodded towards the door "Their right outside" Tony's face went serious aswell, and she felt like something was wrong

"Why don't they come in?" She gulped, moving away from Dave slightly since it felt like he was trying to move closer

"Cause" Tony stood up and walked over, stopping infront of her and letting Dave finish his sentence for him "Their waiting for us to kill the little girl that killed my little brother"

Cameron's eyes darted back and forth. No... No she couldn't off. They started laughing at seeing her confusion. "Yeah, when we found him, he had been gutted... but he weren't dead yet. Said a little girl, covered in blood attacked him with his own knife, he never saw her comin" Dave started laughing softly "He kept muttering sorry cause he lost the knife, the knife I gave him"

No... No no no. The two lettered word kept repeating in her mind as the gun was raised once again towards her head. She started backing up slowly until she felt her back press up against the wall. She looked towards the gun, then to Dave who was holding. She was not letting it end this way, not like this, backed up into the corner like a rat. Nah, if it came down to it, she would go out like a fucking hero. She kicked her leg up, the same way Merle had on the roof to T-Dog, She knocked the gun out of Dave's hand then dived for it. She landed hard on the cold floor. But she didn;t give the pain time as she had already grabbed the gun. She rolled onto her back and fired at Tony who was about to lunge at her. She fired one shot, two shots, three shots. Sending him back into Dave.

Cameron scrambled to her feet and walked over to where a dead Tony lay, crushing Dave underneath him. His head was still visible, easy target, no room for it to move around. She raised the gun, her eyes narrowed and her newly red hair falling over her face.

"No one raises a gun to me and lives" She spoke before pulling the trigger. The bullet landed right between his eyes. She let out a breath she never knew she was holding and turned towards the door. She gripped the handle and took a breath before opening it wide and glancing out. Their they were... 3 trucks parked outside.

She felt a hand grab her shirt and pull her back inside, the door slamming shut as bullets attacked the wood and glass. "GET OFF" She yelled as the arms grew tighter around her waist the more she squirmed.

"Shh its me" Daryl hissed as he pulled them both up into a sitting position. He spun her around and gripped her face with the palms of his hands and looked all over her face. She looked like shit. Her eyes were bloodshot like walkers, her face and most of her body was drenched in blood. What the fuck happened to her.

"Are you okay?" She nodded her head quickly before Daryl pulled them both up to their feet. "C'mon, we gotta go. Glenn and Rick are out back"

"What are they doin?" She asked

"Pickin daisys. What do ya think their doin?!" She thought for a moment. They could be taking out the guys that want her dead right now. Or they could be picking daisys... The first one was probably right. By the time they had reached the backdoor, which took longer than expected. Tony, the guy she shot in the chest came back as a walker and tried to chew their faces off. He must of been bit, though she doesn't remember seeing a bite mark.

"IN THE TRUCK!" Rick yelles as he fires another shot of his 44 magnum at some of the people. He did not have to tell her twice, she practically lept in the fucking truck. Everyone did. Glenn was already starting it up when the walkers started showing up. The gunfire must of attracted them.

"NO.. DONT LEAVE ME" All four heads darted towards a roof where a male was trying to leap for the bed of a pickup that was driving away. But of course the idiot missed and fell, but not on the ground. Nah, he fucking rolled off the side and landed on a spike... Oh well.

"C;mon drive China" She pushed Glenn's shoulder softly, trying to get him to push the pedal down so they could get out of here.

"Im Korean" He sighed as he heard her mutter a 'whatever' under her breath "And we can't just leave him there

"They were tryna kill me... yes we can"

"No he's right... we can't" Rick agreed with Glenn

"Are you fuckin kiddin me. Leave him for the walkers"

They did not leave him for the walkers. Not matter how much Cameron tried to convince them, they wouldn't listen to her. Something About her mental state not at its finest so her judgment is poor... what a load of bullshit. Her Mental state is... okay its not good, but its not bad. She knows a bad guy when she see's one, and this guy saved was definitely a bad guy. She had to sit next to this dude on the drive back to the farm. The wound from when Rick ripped his leg of the fence kept oozing out blood onto her own legs. Normally she would of complained or smacked him or something, but he was already unconscious and to be honest she didn't care right now, she already had tons of blood on her, whats a little more gonna do?

"Oh my god Cameron" Dale gasped as the girl exited the car. He pulled her into a tight hug and she hugged back. His eyes roamed all over her body, his mouth hung open as he saw the amount of blood that had now dried and stained her. Then he landed on her hand which Dave had wrapped up for some reason. She thought he was being friendly but now she knew he wanted her dead... not so much.

"Cameron what happened?" He said as he grabbed her wrist and held it up

"I um... Punched a mirror" She looked down towards her feet and shuffled them around a bit, feeling ashamed that her mind had taken her that type of place. A place that made her think her reflection was talking to her, she knew the reflection was right though. It was her fault Sophia was dead and she would never be able to live that down.

"C'mon, lets get Hershel take a look at you" Dale draped an arm over her shoulder and started leading her back towards the farm house. He turned his head to look a Daryl briefly, both were deeply concerned for her. She wasn't showing it, but something was wrong.

"Who the hell is that?" Shane quickly ran over after hearing the car pull up, he didn't even give a crap about Cameron or the way she looked at that moment, all he cared about was the fact their was a knocked out kid in the back of the car.

Glenn sighed and looked back towards the kid "That's Randal"

**Yay quickish update. **

**So i was thinking, at the beginning of the very first chapter of this it says "OMG WHAT IF CAMERON NEVER GOT TAKEN" or something like that. Well, I'm gonna explain that right now. Cameron was originally an OC from a different story where when she was younger she got taken by social workers and then 7 years later they find her in terminus blah blah blah. It was a terrible story so i deleted it. Now we have this better story. Okay now you know why it says that in the beginning... You're welcome.**

**Follow/Favourite if you want to see more and pretty please with a cherry on top leave a review to tell me what you like/didn't like about this chapter or the story in general and i will always message ya back :D **

**~Erin**


	10. Other Me

Cameron stared into the bathroom mirror. It was clean, not like the one from the bar, nah.. Hershel must clean this house every damn day. She pulled the sleeve of her blue flannel shirt down and cleaned a circle of steam away so she could get a clear view of her now blood free face due to the warm shower she was made to take. She didn't really care, blood didn't bother her, never did. She grew up having to clean blood of herself, off Daryl... Sometimes Merle.

She glared at the person in the mirror and it stared back, mocking her.

"They all hate ya, ya know?" It stated "Rick, Shane, Glenn, Hershel... Carol" It started chuckling "But who could blame em right?"

She shook her head, she didn't have to listen to this, she didn't want to listen to this. She quickly shoved her wet hair into a pony tail and grabbed her bag and walked out the bathroom. Stopping as soon as she saw her, another her standing infront of her, fiddling with the same knife she had taken from that boy and left at the bar.

"Thought ya could get away from me that easily?" It grinned

"Leave me alone" She spat as she walked past it. She heard short laughter next to her, she turned her head to her left and saw it walking with her.

"C'mon now.. ah'm on your side here" Cameron snorted

"Sure ya are"

"Am hurt you would think otherwise Cammie"

Cameron stopped and took a breath before turning to this thing her mind had created. "What do you want?" She asked

"It's not your fault" It simply spoke

Cameron raised a brow "That's not what you were saying 5 hours ago"

"I just wanted to rile you up" it laughed "See what kind of reaction ah got" It's eyes wondered down to her hand which Hershel had bandaged after attending it properly "We know how that turned out"

"Who the hell are you?!" Cameron was growing annoyed with this other her

It gave her another devilish grin and stepped closer, it grabbed the back of her head and brought it forward so their temples were touching. Cameron could feel the cold breath of this thing as it spoke "Im the animal that lurks in the depths of your mind"

Cameron stared at this other her with shock. It simply smiled and patted her cheek "Ya best run along Cam, people gonna be wondering where you are"

Cameron walked outside and saw everyone crowded round Shane's new Hyundai... well Jim's old one but he's sadly dead so Shane just kinda... took it. Shane exited the Car with Lori who was holding an ice pack to her temple. Dumb bitch musta went after the 3 after they left to collect Cameron. What a fucking idiot, did she crash the fucking car? The roads are literally clear, no other cars, Even Cameron could of drove better than that.

"Are you okay?" Andrea asked

"Im fine.. really. Where's Rick?" She glanced around

"He's inside, i'll go get him" Andrea ran off to collect Lori's husband

"You sure you're okay?" Shane kept asking, it was getting really annoying. He probably asked her around 50 times. Rick was taking forever so he just kept at it. Like seriously, everybody was out side except Rick.

"Shane I said Im Fine!" She snapped

"I just want to make sure you and the baby are safe"

"Baby? Your pregnant!" Carl appeared from the crowd and looked at his mother with shock "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I... i uh" She couldn't find the right words to explain why she never told her son that he would be a brother.

"C'mon" Dale came to her rescue "Let's go make sure you're okay. Rick is probably waiting inside"

Cameron knocked on the door of Beth's room. She walked in after hearing a muffled 'come in' and looked down at the young girl lying in her bed in a comatose state with Maggie sitting next to her, holding her hand.

"Is she okay?" Cameron had never really gotten to know the Greene sisters. But she really wanted to, she wanted to prove that people did like her here, she wanted to prove her other self wrong.

"Yeah... Cameron right?" Maggie asked as Cameron took a seat opposite. Cameron nodded and sighed. This might be difficult. The last time she talked to a farm girl it did not end well... like 'people died' bad. That's a story for another day though.

"Do you need anythin'. I could go fetch some water or..."

"No its fine" Maggie started chuckling "I was just reminding her about my first summer back from college... I drove home, dumped my stuff off and went straight to the stable for a ride. My family comes back from church and Beth grabs my things and starts unpacking my stuff upstairs. She finds this little plastic container with these pink and green candy's inside" Cameron started chuckling "She didn't even know I was on the pill. She was freaked out by the idea of me and boys, she runs outside and chucks them in the duck pond. I ride up and I'm screaming, She's crying and Shawn runs outside thinking one of us has drowned. Soon as the jerk figures out what's happened he starts laughing like crazy. My horse rears up and gets mud all over the three of us. My dad comes out 'What the hecks goin on?'" she imitates Hershel "And she Turns around, bats her eyelids and just goes 'we were just swimming daddy'" Maggie smiled at the young girl and then wiped away the tears that had been building up in her eyes "Could you "No its fine" Maggie started chuckling "I was just reminding her about my first summer back from college...

Cameron nodded and leaned back, getting comfy in her chair as Maggie left the room.

"You could kill her you know" She glanced over at her other self that was now sitting in the chair that Maggie previously occupied "Put a pillow over her face and hold down. Wouldn't be hard, probably the best thing to do in this situation "

Cameron shook her head violently "Ah would be kicked of the farm, Hell Hershel would probably shoot me"

Her other self shrugged "Nah.. he'd thank ya. Ya put his daughter out of her Misery. Ah mean look at her" Her other self waved a hand at Beth "There aint no way she's waking up... and if she does she will be messed the fuck up. Not as much as you but still"

"Dude shut up... I aint killin Beth Greene"

"Suit yerself" Cameron's eyes then shot open. She dropped the pillow that was in her hands onto Beth's body that was still sleeping on the bed. She backed away slowly, crashing into the chair she was suppose to be sitting in. She was sleep walking? She must of fallen asleep in the chair... But why would she bee looming over Beth with a pillow in her hands.

"You said you wern't gonna kill her, so ah'll do it for you"

She glared at her other self who was standing in the doorway looking proud of herself. Her other self was using her to try and kill Beth who could very well wake up. She believe she would aswell.

"YER SICK!" She yelled at her

"No... _you're _sick" It grinned at her

Cameron had to get away from Beth since her other self made it clear she wanted her dead for reasons unknown... well she did say she never thinks she would wake up and that she would be almost as fucked up as Cameron if she did cause of the whole 'my mom just tried to eat me' thing... yeah that could really mess you up.

Cameron ran down the hallways of the farm house, heading towards the front door to get away from Beth. She could head towards her tent that Daryl moved far away from everyone else after the whole '_incident' _with her

As she reached the bottom step, she started hearing voices that were barely audible. They must be coming from the kitchen. Now she had two options, 1. Head off and stay away from Beth, 2. she could eavesdrop on the conversation... number two sounds like more fun.

She quietly tip toed down the hall and stopped just outside the door that led into the kitchen/dining room. She pushed her back up against the wall and leaned her ear closer to the arch way so she could hear every word.

"We couldn't just leave him there" Rick sighed "He woulda bled out"

Their talking about Randel... so this is what Maggie had to do. They were having a 'town meeting' about what to do with the boy that help try to get her killed. Why the hell was she not involved in this discussion?

"What do we do with him?" Andrea asked

"He probably has nerve damaged... I repaired the calf muscle best I could" Hershel cleaned some of the blood from his hands "Wont be on his feet for atleast a week"

"When he can walk.. we'll give him a canteen and send him on his way" Rick informed them

"Isn't that the same as leaving them for the walkers?" Andrea stated. Cameron couldn't see her face but she assumed Andrea had a brow raised and an annoyed look plastered on.

"He'll have a fighting chance"

"So we're gonna let him go?" Shane sighed "He knows where we are Rick" Again, she couldn't see Shane's face but he probably had that stupid grin on his face that says 'you know I'm right so why do you even keep talking?'

"He was blindfolded the whole way here. He is not a threat" _Sure Rick, whatever you say_

"Not a threat? How many of them where there?" _I dunno... like 30? That's bad... like really bad _"Cameron killed 2 of their men, You guys probably killed a couple and you took one hostage but they just aint gonna come looking"_ Go Shane man... still hate you though_

"They left him for dead" Rick slammed his palms on the rounded table "No one is looking for him!" _Woah calm down boy jeez_

"We should still post a guard" T-Dog suggested

"Well, he's out cold right now. Will be for hours" Hershel spoke, probably trying to calm everyone down is some way

"Well..." Shane walked towards the door "Im gonna go get him some flowers and candy for when he wakes up" _oh shit he's comin this way_

Cameron ran towards the door, quickly running outside. That was a close one. She could still hear them yelling at each other inside. Hershel was doing most of the yelling and mostly towards Shane. He did make some good points in there though.

Cameron looked up at the sky. It was gonna be dark soon. Might aswell go hunt for Dinner now.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

Shane and Carol walked over to where the Dixon's had relocated, far far away from the farm... Maybe a 20 walk or something like that. Shane stopped and looked at all the dead animals strung out to dry, their insides were gone, no idea where they were, nor did he want to know. Carol kept walking forwards until she was infront of the Dixon girl who was sitting cross legged infront of a small campfire.

"What are you doin?" Cameron stood up, dropping the piece of meat she was eating to the side and walking around the pit and stopping when she was infront of Carol

"We're keeping an eye on you and your brother... Where is he anyhow?"

"Aint you a peach" She spat "And he's takin a piss"

"Im not letting you both pull away... not now" Carol spoke, hugging herself tightly as the cold air hit her hard. Shane snorted, he clearly wasn't here for the reason Carol was. Maybe he just came to see the show

"You earned your place"

This Time Cameron was the one who snorted "Ya know... if you spent your time focusing on your daughters business insteada' sticking your nose in other peoples she'd still be alive!" That thing was right. She stuck her neck out for that little girl, Daryl did aswell. It wasn't her fault, it was everyone else's for not even trying

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)  
_

"Go... get outta here. Ah don't want ya here, Daryl don't want ya here" Carol stood still "You're a real piece of work lady ya know that. Ya gonna make this bout my daddy or some crap" Cameron scratched her face and shook her head slightly "Man you don't know jack... Yer afraid" She pointed at her "Yer afraid cause yer all alone. Got no husband... no daughter. Ya don't know what to do with yerself"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up" Shane started to step in but Cameron just ignored him

"You aint our problem. SOPHIA WASN'T BLOOD. WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST KEEP AN EYE ON HER"

Shane stepped forward and smacked her down "THATS ENOUGH"

"SHANE!" Carol pushed the man and fell onto her knee's next to the Dixon girl who can't seem to catch a fucking break. Cameron pushed herself up and caught her breath. She could taste the blood in her mouth. Shane had punched her and he did it hard, something he had been waiting to do and she could feel that rage her other self was talking about, he had hurt her and she knew he wanted to and she wanted to hurt him back.

_I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

She quickly pulled herself back up and shoved Carol to the side and started walking towards Shane who had his hands on his hips and was staring at her with that stupid grin. "What? You gonna kill me" he chuckled

"Maybe" She pulled a pistol from the back of her belt and shot at the ground near his feet, making him fall back as he tried to dodge. Then she pounced on him and started repeatedly punching him in the face. The more she punched him the more difficult it became to try and stop her.

Carol stood behind, watching the scene unfold as she cried out for help. Here was a twelve year old girl, taking down a 30 something year old man. It aint the first time she killed of course, wont be the last either. She grabbed the gun again and started smacking his already beaten face with it, sending blood splattering on her only clean flannel. Every other one was also covered with blood or in the wash _because_ it was covered in blood.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
_

Right now she was in autopilot mode, she wasn't even thinking about what she was doing. It was just happening, the pistol kept slamming into his face until it wasn't... she was now pushing it in his mouth. Her eyes were on fucking fire but her gaze was icy cold.

"Now pull the trigger Cam" She glanced over to the side to see her, leaning against a tree, chewing down on one of her squirrels "Do it before its too late"

What does she mean too late? She looks back down to Shane, his lip was busted, both eyes were black and blue. Overall he looked like he had been hit by a bus.

Then she felt arms grab her. Strong, cold hands grabbed her shoulders and dragged her from where she sat on Shane's chest. Rick basically threw her to the ground after he got her away from his friend... _His brother_

What the fuck just happened? What the fuck did she just do. She pushed herself back on the grass until she felt a damp bark of a tree.

"We heard gunsh- holy shit" Glenn stopped as everyone else stopped aswell as they saw Shane on the ground, Rick next to him. The next thing they saw is Carol crying... then the Dixon girl pushed up by a tree with her hands covering her face. Her knuckles were painted red with Shane's blood.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell  
_

"No no no no no" She kept muttering to herself as she rocked backwards and forwards in the grass, her face buried in her hands. The other her was right again, it was always right. She was an animal that couldn't be tamed. She never knew when to stop or how to avoid danger. She was growing cold.

"We gotta get him to Hershel" Rick panted as he started lifting his brother up

"I'll help" Glenn said as he jogged over, draping one of Shane's arms around his shoulder. Shane's head rolled onto Ricks chest and they dragged him back towards the farm house quickly as they could. Everyone, including Daryl stared at Cameron who was now looking up at them, then they all turned and left her there. Her face was pale and her eyes were still icy. No emotion in them. She enjoyed physically hurting Shane Walsh and that's what scared her most.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become) _

**Chapter 10, Decided to add a song in there. Do you think it works? I think it works... sorta. And OMFG 30 favourites... 30. Thank you to everyone who reads this story like seriously... thank you :D**

**Follow/Favourite if you want to see more and please for the love of (your god from whatever religion you are) drop a review to tell me what you like/didn't like about the chapter or the story in General**

**(Song used - Animal I Have Become | Three Days Grace)**

**~Erin**


	11. What now?

**Thank you to all the people who have recently followed and reviewed. Here is Chapter 11**

Cameron looked down the barrel of Rick's gun that was pointed at her head, her eyes narrowed. They still didn't believe her, Not even Daryl... But Carl did. They wouldn't listen to him though, no one listens to kids, not even in this world. She could feel Rick's finger on the trigger, ready to put her down. Daryl stood at the side, no way he was a Dixon, he couldn't be. Dixon's don't betray their own blood like this.

She heard Rick exhale and the gun dropped to his side. She heard Shane sigh with disappointment, he would of already shot her in the face until you couldn't even recognize her anymore. She heard Daryl let go of a breath he was holding aswell, she didn't care if it was because he was glad Rick suddenly decided not to shoot her. Daryl wasn't apart off Rick changing his mind, he was gonna stand by and watch him kill her.

Once the three had left and the barn door had slammed and been locked, Cameron lay her head against the cold wood of the barn walls, her eyes dead and the skin around her wrist raw from Shane handcuffs that he said he was 'Keeping for the perfect moment' which apparently was now. She shouldn't be in here... She shouldn't. The events that took place last night kept flashing in her mind... She didn't do it... She didn't.

No matter how many times they spoke about it, what they saw; Cameron would know the truth... He was already dead and she was putting him out of his misery. No matter how many times they came in here to ask her why she killed him in cold blood, she would keep her story the same... Cameron Dixon did NOT kill Dale.

_Hershel closed the upstairs guest bedroom's door, leaving Rick with Shane who needed to get some rest... That girl really did a number on him. He quickly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Maggie and Glenn were quietly talking._

"_Where's the girl?" Glenn turned in his chair and rested his forearm on the back _

"_Cameron? I think Andrea and Dale are keeping her in the RV" Hershel turned, swiftly grabbing the notepad that was sitting on the counter and then headed towards the door. Cameron didn't just attack Shane randomly; She wasn't like that. There was something going on in her head and he intended to find out what._

_Cameron stared at the small table with one tracing the pattern in the marble and the other propping her head up at an awkward angle that was anything but comfortable. _

_She really fucked up, but it wasn't her fault... Was it? She remembers sitting round the campfire, then Daryl wondered off, Then Carol and Shane appeared... Then everything just spun out of control. She ended up venting all of her anger out on Shane. That little fucking voice in her head kept telling her he deserved it, that it would be fine, that she had to do it... But she didn't. She didn't have to hurt Shane... She wanted too though. Him hitting her just made her finally snap._

_Her head snapped up after Hershel sat across from her. She was so caught up in thought she never even heard it open and close. Cameron brought her hands under the table and intertwined them, resting them on her lap._

_Hershel sat his notebook on the table and pulled a pen out of his shirt pocket and started jotting something down on the paper. Cameron leaned her head over, trying to read what it said but it just looked like scribbles to her._

"_Can I ask you some questions?" The old man asked. Cameron nodded her head briefly. She could feel herself beginning to sweat again, she could fell her fingers beginning to twitch.. It was happening again and she just wanted to get whatver this was, out of the way and done._

_Hershel took in her appearance. She was like this when the found her on Shane last night. Hershel was not a human doctor but he new the symptoms when he saw them. He brought the notepad up closer to his face and began asking the questions that would help him prove if this was what he thought it was._

"_Daryl. Daryl!" Hershel yelled as he ran over to where Daryl was finishing up skinny his newest kill before heading to the meeting about what to do with that Randall kid._

_Daryl looked up from the squirrel. After seeing it was Hershel, he stood up and started wiping the blood off onto his jeans. He wanted to atleast look half decent for the guy who was letting them stay on his land. "What's wrong?" He asked, sensing something was up._

"_Cameron... I know what's wrong with her" Hershel stopped infront of him and pulled the notebook out of his pocket and handed it to Daryl. Daryl took his and skimmed over his words, his eyes widening._

"_Ya think it's cause of Sophia?" Hershel shook his head_

"_I think Sophia's passing added to it"_

"_What's 'it'"_

_Hershel took a breath, he needed to know the answer to this. Even if it meant he offended Daryl. This has been on his mind since he first met the girl and he just needed to know._

"_Where did she get the scars Daryl?" _

_Daryl looked at the ground, shuffling his feet. He didn't want to answer that... Who would? He knew Hershel had been wanting to ask him for awhile, guess he was using this._

"_Was it this Merle?"_

_Daryl's eyes shot up "Merle would never hurt Cameron. God sakes she his da-" Daryl stopped himself "She's his family" He corrected himself. He has to get his anger under control. Wouldn't be the first time he almost let something slip. Daryl sighed "Was our ol' man. Every time ah saw her, she had new bruises and cuts. The scars will be from his belt" He locked eyes with Hershel "Ya really think that's what caused it" _

"_Positive. I think Sophia just pushed her over the edge"_

_Cameron smiled as Carl sat across from her. It was nice seeing someone that wasn't scared to go near her for once. Carl didn't look happy though, he looked anything but happy._

"_What's wrong?" She asked_

_Carl sighed "I just don't get why they don't kill Randall, I mean he shot at you, Daryl, Glenn and my dad. He's dangerous"_

_Cameron nodded in agreement. Finally someone that knew what they were talking about, well... Carl was the only one that would talk to her about it so she just assumed he was the only one._

"_Ah know right. His people wanted me dead... DEAD! Why the hell would they save him"_

"_Yeah! And, they wont even let me have a say in any of this"_

"_What? That's crazy, Yer part of this group s'well"_

"_That's what I said, but they told me to go in the other room with Beth and Jimmy, I said 'Screw That' and walked out"_

_Cameron raised a brow, a smirk on her face "No ya didn't"_

_Carl snorted and shook his head "No... I just walked out, came here" He thought for a moment "Why aren't you in there... And Shane. You guys should get a say right?"_

_Oh... Carl didn't know... Carl did not know that she beat Shane half to death, should she tell him? Yeah... He would understand. He is the closest thing she has to a best friend and all._

_Cameron scratched the back of her head and bit her bottom lip "Shane is um... healin ah think"_

"_Why?"_

"_Carl... Ah'm in here cause ah almost killed Shane. That's why he's healin'"_

"_You what?!"_

"_Ah didn't mean too.. Ah don't" She trailed off from her sentence, unsure of what exactly happened that night "Ah don't think ah did"_

_Carl stood up, shaking his head "Why would you... Why would you do that?" _

"_Ah dunno" She stood up and went after Carl who was already making for the door _

"_Carl!"_

_Carl ran out of the RV, Cameron following "Carl wait!" She grabbed onto his wrist which he pulled free almost instantly "Carl please!" She couldn't loose him, Everyone else already hated her, she couldn't have him hate her aswell... She just couldn't. She didn't know why, but it killed her to think that he didn't like her, that he was against her. She needed him on her side._

"_WHY WOULD YOU HURT SHANE?" He yelled_

"_I DONT KNOW" She yelled back. It was the truth, she really didn't know. She knew she was always angry at him, but she never thought of hurting him... Well she had, maybe punch him and kick him... But never try to kill him, physically shove a gun in his mouth. She always knew she was capable of doing it though. She had proved that to herself a long time ago. "I don't know..." She stopped, dropping her head to the ground. She wiped her eyes with her sleeves... God she even didn't mind crying infront of him "I didn't mean..." She felt Carl's arms wrap around her body, it was only for a couple seconds, but she was sure she hugged back. Cameron would never admit it, but she just really needed a fucking hug. Someone to just say 'Everything will be alright'. No matter how many times she said she hated that kind of stuff, she always needs it to make her feel better._

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" A blood curdling scream pierced the air. Cameron and Carl pulled apart and glanced towards the open fields where the scream came from. They both know who was down there, they saw him walking past mid-talk... It was Dale._

"_Go get help" Cameron glanced at Carl before heading back in the RV. Carl watched her come back out with a shotgun. Dale told her where he had hidden the guns incase anything went wrong and things have went wrong._

"_What are you doing?" Carl asked _

"_I SAID GET HELP" She yelled before running off_

_It took a long time to discuss what was to be done with Randall, lot of people were turning against each other. Dale was disappointed with mostly everyone for choosing to kill the kid. Even Glenn said he was a danger. After Dale stormed off, Hershel decided to bring up Cameron. It also seemed to be the time that Shane decided to join the chat._

"_Are you sure that's what's wrong?" Andrea asked Hershel, her eyes passing from him to Daryl_

"_Sure of what?" Shane walked into the kitchen, his nose plastered and his eyes bruised and lip busted_

"_Hershel says Cameron has PTSD"_

_Shane's eyes widened as best as they could. Is he being serious "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?" He started chuckling as he took a seat "Nah man she's just crazy"_

_Hershel shook his head "She has all the symptoms"_

"_And how would you know? You're an animal doctor... What you know any animals that have been to war?" He started laughing at his own joke which to be honest was not even funny in the slightest... Cameron must of bashed his head more than they thought._

"_When I wasn't caring for animals I was volunteering at the local clinic. We had a few cases of it"_

"_What are the symptoms?" Rick asked_

"_Anxiousness, Nightmares or Flashbacks, phobia's, depression and headaches" _

"_She's been getting all of these?" Rick asked again. He already knew but he wanted to hear it from Hershel. When Daryl wasn't around she would start getting twitchy and nervous. He would often hear her scream from her tent before it moved far away. Everyone knew she was scared of needles though. _

"_Yes... She told me she had"_

"_And she couldn't of been lying?" Shane looked around. How could they not think that? Of course she was lying... She was related to Merle_

"_Dixon's don't lie" Daryl spat_

"_Sure they don't"_

"_The point is" Hershel brought them back to the topic "She need's help and constant monitoring. People with PTSD will do anything to keep themselves from remembering the event that causes them this amount of stress" He looked at Shane, locking eyes with him "Even violence"_

"_HELP!" All heads turned to Carl as he ran in the room, sweat dripping off him. Rick jumped from his chair and ran over to his son, gripping his shoulders "What's wrong?"_

"_It's Dale" He then pulled free off his fathers grasp and took off again, glad when he heard the heavy footsteps off everyone following him._

"_No no no" Cameron slid next to Dale's body after dropping the recently fired shotgun. His stomach had been torn open, looked like a canon ball had ripped through it. She should of gotten here quicker, she might of been able to stop the walker from hurting him. Instead she had just blasted him with the shotgun. She never realised how powerful they were. The gun literally fired the walker into the high grass, making it vanish... If only it really did vanish, that way it would never of hurt Dale_

"_You can't die" She felt her tears roll down her cheeks, cutting through the dirt build up of the past couple of days "You can't" _

_Dale tried talking, but he couldn't. He was in too much pain to put together the words of how proud he was of this girl, of how strong she was and how much he would miss her. Dale knew he was going to die and he wanted to be able to give her his last words and it pained him even further because he couldn't. _

_Dale brought his hand up and brushed a tear off her cheek which just made more spill. Then, he lowered his hand and looked to the shotgun. Cameron followed his eyes and shook her head "No... No I can't" Dale looked back at her with pleading eyes which broke her more, she couldn't let him suffer but she couldn't let him die._

_Cameron stood up and walked towards the gun and picked it him, not able to control her cries any longer. She slowly walked back over and raised the gun to his head, her sobs the only thing filling the air "Please" She begged, hoping and praying that everything would just be okay and he would stand up and hug her and tell her everything is okay. _

_Dale nodded his head, his own eyes filled with silent tears. Cameron closed her eyes and pulled the trigger, the sound of the bullet's fire over took the sound of her sadness. She threw the gun to the side and fell to her knee's next to him. You could barely tell it was Dale, she should of picked a different gun, a gun that wouldn't of ruined his face as much._

"_NO!" She looked behind her and saw all of them running towards her, she expected them to hug her, to tell her they knew how difficult it must of been to put him out of his misery, but she should of known better. Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her away from him_

"_What did you do?" Andrea picked up the shotgun, her voice wobbling _

_Cameron knew what they were all thinking, she should of known... They think's she crazy, they think she's dangerous... Maybe their right. No... No she isn't, she has to stop thinking these things or they might come true... She put him out of his misery._

"_A walker..." _

"_WHAT WALKER CAMERON?" Shane yelled, storming over "I don't see any walkers, do you?" _

_Cameron looked around, it went into the tall grass when she shot it. She nodded towards the tall grass. All they had to do was walk 10 steps and they would find it. But of course they were going to believe what they wanted, they always did_

"_You killed him in cold blood... YOU killed the only one of us that liked you" Shane's words sliced through her, that wasn't true, Carl liked her... He did. Daryl liked her, he was family... Family don't betray family._

"_Carl" She looked at the boy who was staring at Dale. He heard the screams along with her, he just had to tell them and they would realise he was already in pain before she got there. "Carl tell them"_

"_Tell us what?" Rick parted his eyes from Dale's corpse_

_Carl gulped and shrugged "I don't know, I saw Dale heading off then Cameron followed him with a gun, that's when I came to get you guys" No... No why would he say that? Cameron glanced over to Shane and that's when she knew... Carl was scared, the look's Shane was giving him when he spoke. Hell she would be scared aswell, but she would never just turn her back on a friend; Or maybe that was in her head too, maybe they weren't friends at all._

Cameron's eyes shot open, the cold breeze hitting her immediately. She tried to stand up, the sore scrape of metal against her skin kept her in place and reminded her of where she was and that it was just a dream, a very vivid and terrifying dream.

Cameron sighed, ready to go back to sleep when the barn door opened, revealing just how dark it was outside. Shane walked forward, pistol in hand. Cameron didn't even have time to ask what he was doing before he shot Randall where he slept.

Cameron scooted back, trying to keep away from Shane as he made is way over to her and aimed the pistol up. She shut her eyes tight and flinched as the gun fired, but she didn't feel pain. She opened her eyes and let go of her breath she didn't know she was holding. Shane grabbed her shoulder and tugged her up to her feet. Cameron looked behind her... He shot the chain.

Shane dragged the girl outside and into the forest, ignoring her questions which included 'Where are we going?' and 'Are you fucking crazy?' Shane pushed her through the forest for what seemed like forever when Shane finally came to a halt and turned her around "What are ya doin? She asked, curiosity and a hint of fear filling her voice. Shane just smiled "Doing the group a favour" He then brought the rock he had picked up five minutes ago up and smashed it against the side of the girl's face, sending her to the ground.

"Cameron? Cameron?" Daryl held the girl up, shinning a flashlight in her flickering eyes. Cameron widened her eyes, trying to keep them open.

"Shane said ya escaped, jumped 'I'm then shot Randall" Daryl shared a look with Andrea who was making sure no walkers came near while he helped Cameron, obviously that was made up. Daryl grabbed her chin and turned her head to the side and examined the blood that had been there long enough that it had dried up on her face.

"What happened?"

Cameron tried to remember the last thing she knew and scratched the back of her head, making her wince with pain "Shane came in to the barn and shot Randall, then he shot the chain of the handcuff's and pulled me into the forest and knocked me out"

Daryl stood up, helping Cameron to her feet "Take her back to the farm" He said to Andrea before taking off, probably following Shane's tracks that are very easy to spot... He really did have heavy footsteps.

Andrea helped the girl back to the farm which took maybe an hour or more since Cameron could barely stand still without falling never mind walking. Andrea kept asking her if she was okay to which her response every single time was 'Do ah fuckin look okay?' and each time Andrea would say 'You sound Okay'... It was not a fun walk back.

Andrea and Cameron walk back inside the farm house, greeted by many scared and confused faces.

"Rick and Shane aren't back?" Andrea asked as she helped Cameron sit down next to Beth

"No" Lori shook her head, giving the girl a glance. Lori always sided with Shane and still thought she was dangerous and wanted her as far away from her son as she could be

"We heard a shot" Cameron spoke, looking at the ground. She did not want to make eye contact with the people who agreed to let Rick shoot her because they assumed she killed Dale out of cold blood... God she hated people

"Can you go back out there and find them?" Lori walked over, her hands clasped together in a pleading motion

"Daryl's lookin' for him" Lori looked down towards the girl, it just clicked that she was the reason they were all out there

"Why are you even sitting infront of us huh? I voted to get you shot" 'Figures' she thought, rolling her eyes "And, my husband wouldn't even be out there if you hadn't killed Randall, attacked Shane and then took off" Cameron rose to her feet, ready to slap her with the broken end of the chain from the handcuff's that were still attached to her wrist.

Andrea stood infront of her, sensing the I-want-to-hurt-you-badly look Cameron was giving Lori "We found her knocked out in the woods. By the look of blood on her face we assumed she had been there awhile... This was Shane"

"And he went out with Rick? Alone?" Cameron asked... God she was an idiot. It all made sense now... "He's gonna kill Rick" She looked around "He took him out there to Kill 'em" She headed towards the door, ready to open it when it swung open and Daryl stepped through "You didn't find him?" Daryl shook his head and went back to the crowd of people

Cameron ran back outside, Andrea, Glenn and Daryl following. They all stopped after seeing the hundreds of walkers heading their way. Jim's words floated around in her head from the first day she had been without Merle since everything started

"They ran out of food in the city"

"Patricia, Kill the lights" Hershel said

"I'll get the guns" Andrea said before running inside, Cameron following to help.

Andrea and Cameron headed to the pantry which had been cleared of all food and filled with the guns which used to be in Dale's RV... Dale. Andrea opened the door and started pulling them all out and throwing them to Cameron who caught them and stacked them in her arms. "How many guns do you think we'll need?" Andrea asked.

Cameron looked inside the pantry, half of the guns where still in there "Herd that big will bring the house down... So all of 'em"

Andrea grabbed the rest in her arms. There was no time to grab any ammo so hopefully whatever is in the guns will have to do.

"Carls gone!" Lori ran out of the house as Cameron and Andrea were giving everyone a gun

"What?" She looked back at her. She really fucking hated Carl right now but she wanted him alive and safe and safe was suppose to be infront of them

"He was upstairs. I can't find him anymore" Lori looked to the girl "This is your fault... He said he wanted to help find you"

"It aint her fault he got a crush on her" Daryl spat

"He what?" She looked at her brother

"Maybe he is just hiding from walkers" Glenn tried to reassure her. Glenn is pretty bad at trying to comfort people so if they get out of here alive Cameron is going to have to teach him more social skills

"He is suppose to be upstairs. I'm not leaving without my boy"

"We're not. We're gonna look again. We're gonna find him" Carol spoke, grabbing Lori and pulling her back inside the house

"Kill as many as we can, then we use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm" Andrea said to everyone who was just now fixing up their guns

"Are you serious?" Daryl asked, readjusting his cross bow as re-loaded the AK-12 in his arms. Glenn had decided to run back in a grab the ammo bag... Turn's out there was time

"This is my farm I will die here" Hershel looked at everyone with a serious expression

"Alright, It's as good a night as any" Daryl then looked at Cameron and gave her a nod "Let's do this"

Cameron nodded and followed Daryl over the railing and ran towards the bike, everyone following behind to get in their own vehicles.

Cameron climbed on the back of the bike and wrapped one arm around her brother's waist and the other held the pistol out, ready to fire.

"NOW!" Daryl yelled as he started slowing down the bike once the reached the fences. Cameron started firing the gun, shooting walker after walking in the face, sending them to the ground or on to the fence were the got caught if they didn't die straight away.

She looked around. Andrea and T-Dog where in the pickup, taking out the walkers by the barn. Maggie and Glenn where in Jim's Hyundai, taking out any walkers that where closing in on the house.

Daryl pulled the bike up next to the Rv's window where Jimmy appeared "Must of been Rick or Shane who started that fire. Maybe their trying to get out back! Why dont you circle back around" Daryl told the boy

"Got it!" He said before taking off towards the barn

"THERE ALL OVER THE PLACE" Cameron yelled as she fired off more bullets, stopping to reload every five minutes "We're gonna run out of ammo before we even make a dent" She mumbled

"We need a new gameplan" Daryl sighed as he drove around, firing off his own gun every now and then to help Cameron.

Daryl stopped, starting to shoot more at the walkers blocking his path. Cameron then looked over, Carol was being surrounded. She could help. Cameron jumped off and felt Daryl grab her arm "What are you doin?" He hissed at her

"Ah couldn't save Sophia... " She gulped "But ah can save Carol" She pulled herself free and took off, her blond hair falling out of the low ponytail she had it in.

She started firing at the walkers that were closing in on the women. "LOOK OUT!" Carol screamed at her, pushing herself against the metal of the shed. Cameron turned and fired at the walker that was leaning over, ready to grab her. The walker fell, landing right on her.

Andrea pulled the walker off and helped the girl to her feet "We gotta go!" She ran along with Andrea, dodging and shooting various walkers.

"There!" Cameron shouted as she saw Rick climbing in the last car. They both ran, trying to catch up "RICK WAIT!" They both screamed, waving their arms in the air. Rick drove off, not hearing them.

They both started shooting the walkers near them and started walking backwards then turned and ran. Cameron grabbed a bag that was on the ground and shoved it over her shoulders, it was light but it might help... whatever was in it.

Daryl sat on his bike, watching the flames off the barn, waiting for Cameron but she never came, she never ran back up a grin on her face and an insult ready to use in her mind. He then stood up, grabbing the handles when he heard Carol screaming for help. He started the bike up and drove back towards the farm house where Carol was running towards him

"Where's Cameron?!" He yelled as she climbed on

Carol shook her head, tears staining her cheeks "I don't know, A walker took her down but i think Andrea saved her"

Daryl took a breath and shook his head, getting all of the negative thoughts out of his head. She was okay. He promised Merle that he would look after her if anything was to happen to him and he was not gonna break that promise. Daryl started up the bike and took off down the dirt path, heading back to the highway... Hopefully that's where anyone else who made it out alive will be.

Daryl pulled up onto the highway, The other two cars behind him. He saw their taillights zigzagging all over the road, figured you had to be asian to drive like that. Then he found T-Dog, Lori and Beth who were making the worlds worst U-turn in history.

Daryl climbed off his bike, watching everyone else reunite when he should be the one reuniting. Where is Cameron? Carol said she was with Andrea so where are they? He turned back in the direction of the farm... What if they were still there? What if they were dead. All the negative thoughts started pouring back into his mind, he couldn't let Merle down... not again.

"Did any of ya see Cameron?" Daryl turned and looked at everyone with panicked eyes. They all shook their heads

"Last I saw she was being saved by Andrea when A walker took her down" T spoke, wiping the sweat of his head

"Is this all then?" Daryl looked around. He counted ten. If Andrea and Cameron where still there then he had to get them "Im gonna go back" He headed towards his bike and felt Rick's hand on his shoulder

"No"

"I aint just gonna leave them! That's my family that's out there"

"We don't even know if they're there" T said

"They are somewhere else or they're dead" Rick said "There is no way to find her"

"So we aint even gonna look for them? Why are you so intent on leaving my family!" Daryl snapped "First Merle now Cameron? I know they're assholes but this is not fair! You got your wife and son back so why can't I have my brother and sister back huh?"

Rick walked forward, feeling the pain in his voice "In both situations, we were going to get killed by walkers if we didn't leave... I know th-"

"No you don't know Rick. You got your family back!"

"We gotta keep moving Daryl" Glenn spoke quietly "Cameron and Andrea are both really tough and they are alive. We might not be if we go back"

Daryl nodded, wiping his nose with the sleeves of his leather jacket. Glenn was right and Daryl hated himself so fucking much because he knew he couldn't go back. He failed Merle... He failed him again "We'll stay off the main roads" He sniffed before grabbing his crossbow which was sitting on the side of the bike "The bigger the road, the more walkers, the more assholes like this one" He held up the weapon and fired an arrow which landed right between the undead's eyes.

After everyone had come to an agreement on which way they head and Rick had finally put away the map, everyone climbed back on their vehicles. Carol was on the back off his bike again. She felt her arms wrap around his waist and he sighed. It should be Cameron on the back, not her...

Andrea and Cameron ran through the woods, not stopping even when the sun came up. If the walkers didn't stop neither could they. They both panted as the gave another glance behind them. There was so many fucking walkers and not enough fucking bullets.

"Keep running!" Andrea yelled at her

"Plan to!" She yelled back

Eventually, Andrea stopped and hid behind a tree and Cameron did the same. She kneeled down and pulled the bag of her shoulders and opened it up quickly and grabbed a box of ammo and threw it to Andrea. She could hear he huff as she opened it. These boxes where only maybe a third full.

Once their guns where alright ammo wise they took off again, taking out less and less walkers as they went. "Shit" Andrea mumbled as her gun just stopped working. Must of gotten stuck or something. Cameron fired off at more walkers as they took off in a different direction, Andrea still trying to fix her gun.

"Can ya fix it?" She whispered as they started walking since the number of walkers near them went down to zero.

"I dunno" She fiddled with the weapon "How much ammo you got left?" Cameron shrugged and took the magazine out and started counting

"3 bullets" She sighed and shoved it back in

"Better make them count" Cameron nodded

"Planning to"

**I decided to make this chapter longer cause this was like.. The season finally episode and stuff and there was a lot of emotion so this just.. Happened.**

**The next chapter is going to be a time jump kind of thing, but don't worry. What happened in that time will be told throughout chapters to come and will effect the story in the near future ^~^**

**Follow/Favourite if you want to see more and please... pretty please leave a review to tell me what you like/didn't like about this chapter or the story so far. Or you could PM me if you don't want to leave it in the review section.**

**Until next time :3**

**~Erin**


	12. 8 Months Later

8 MONTHS LATER

People had always said that Cameron had a good and a bad side. She could be the sweetest angel or the evilest demon. She chuckled at this thought and took a long drag out of her cigarette and then slowly blew the smoke out and watched it fade away with the wind. There was no more good in her anymore... Not since that night. That night, anything good in her was ripped away.

"You shouldn't be smoking" Cameron looked up at Michonne who was walking out of the front door of the Deer Cooler that they were staying in.

"Said it once, say it again" She dropped the small cigarette on the ground and crushed it under her sneakers "If my brutha started smokin' at 13 then so will ah" Cameron didn't just start smoking because she wanted to. Nah, it helped relieve some of the stress and pressure no one knew she was was carrying

Michonne sighed and shook her head as she walked past the girl, dragging her two 'pets' behind her. "Where ya goin'?" Cameron called

"Andrea need's more medicine" She answered, not even stopping to tell her. If Michonne leaves that means Cameron's gotta go watch Andrea. She sighed as she stood up and walked back in, grabbing her wooden baseball bat that she had hammered razors into that she had sitting next to her incase any walkers decided to say hi.

Cameron opened the door labeled 'The Buck stops here' and sighed as she did so. She swears if she ever meets the owner of this store she is gonna bitch slap the shit out of him for all the stupid stuff plastered around the store.

She looked down at Andrea's bed which was just a mattress surrounded with empty medicine bottle's and some cans of food. Cameron raised her deadly bat and looked around.

Andrea wasn't in her 'bed'

'_She better not of turned' _Cameron thought as she walked through the large room and into the cooling room, expecting to see a walker Andrea but instead she got a weak Andrea, sprawled out on the floor looking like one of those kids that could fall asleep anywhere.

Cameron placed the bottom of the bat on the ground and rested her hand on the handle and leaned her body on it "What are you doin' out here?" She asked

"I needed some light" Andrea croaked out and pushed her arm under her forehead so it wasn't on the cold concrete. Cameron huffed and kneeled down and helped her up into a sitting position and rested her back onto the wall.

"Michonne should be back soon with more pills or whatever" Cameron slumped

herself next to Andrea and sat her bat next to her, careful not to touch any of the razors. She has seen what those things have done to walkers and peoples faces and it looks sore as fuck so she tried her best not to end accidentally injuring herself.

"Here" Cameron grabbed the bottle of water that Andrea was smart enough to bring through with her and took the cap off and handed it to Andrea who shakily took a sip. Cameron then took the bottle and held it against Andrea's forehead, trying to cool the women down with the coolness

"How is is out there?" Andrea sniffed, barely able to keep her eyes open

"Same as usual" She answered "Its quiet... Not a walker in sight"

"You're lying" Andrea's lips tugged up as much as they could when Cameron shook her head

"Ah don't lie"

"We should go in a few days" Michonne walked in, starling both girls. Sometimes she was so stealthy. They never even heard her come in. Michonne kneeled down infront of Andrea and pulled out some pills from her satchel and popped them in Andrea's both, then helped her swallow by pouring some of that water in her mouth, almost choking her with the amount she poured in

"They're comin'" Cameron sighed. She knew the little town wouldn't stay quiet and walker free forever. Hell, it was fun while it lasted.

"You should both go" Cameron and Michonne both shook their heads

"No" Michonne said sternly

"We aint leavin' ya" Cameron force a smile. She didn't want to be without Andrea. Without Andrea she would be dead right now, if Andrea hadn't pulled that walker off her back at the farm she would of been mince meat. She was almost like the mother she never had

"I'll just hold you back" Andrea smirked "I can take care of myself. I saved your asses al through winter, didn't I?" she chuckled which she instantly regretted when her laughing turned into a coughing fit.

Cameron leaned forward and started patting her back while Michonne held the water up to her Andrea's mouth. Andrea smacked it out of hand, making Cameron jump back in shock "I wont have you dying for me" She spat "Good soldiers, wont leave your post. Well screw you" She wrapped the blanket that she was wearing around her body tighter

"We'll go in a few days" Michonne repeated again

"If we stay any longer, I'll die here"

Cameron and Michonne shared a look. They were not letting Andrea die. Michonne and Cameron needed Andrea. She was the only one that was actually happy out of the three of them. Without her, Michonne and Cameron would probably end up stone cold... Well more than they already were.

Michonne opened the shutters at the back of the storage unit, causing Andrea to flinch when the light hit her eyes. Cameron exhaled and pulled her Marvel bag that she found in a store a while ago back on to her shoulders. Normally she would only use one strap but this bag was pretty heavy due to the fact she had it filled with various things she had turned into weapons and her own stash of chocolate bars that she would never tell Michonne about incase the women stole them.

Cameron sat crossed legged in the grass, cigarette hanging out of her mouth, duct tape in hands and various things she had found over the past couple days on their trek sprawled out in front of her. Maybe she could make something that could get these handcuffs off which were still attached to her wrist. If Andrea had never managed to get some bandages under there to protect her skin from getting even more damaged then she would of probably cut her hand off by now.

Michonne looked over at Cameron and shook her head, chuckling at the sight. She was tinkering again. She was forever trying to make things more deadly. Right now it looked like she was sharpening a thick stick. How did the little girl she saved in the forest turn into this. That fateful night then flashed in her mind.

Michonne was brought out of her thought, thankfully, By the sound of whirring in the air. The three looked up, shocked at the site of a helicopter flying over their heads.

"HOLY SHIT!" Cameron yelled as black smoke started appearing from the tail. Before they knew it, the helicopter was flying out of control and ended up crashing behind the tree line.

Cameron quickly gathered up her stuff, shoving her blade in her back pocket and nicking her skin on a few things. She threw her bag over her shoulders and started heading towards the black smoke that was started to appear above the tree's in the distance.

Cameron feels Michonne place a hand on her chest. She looks up at the women with confused eyes "Stay here" Michonne says with her stern voice before heading off, disappearing with Andrea and her two walker pets behind the tree's

"What the hell am ah suppose to do here?" She yells out, throwing her arms up in the air. "Motherfucker" She mumbles to herself as she shoves her hands in her jean pockets and kicks the ground around her

"Dont push yourself" Michonne rubs her hand on Andrea's back as she doubles over, vomiting on the ground. She helps the women back up and then sat her on the ground behind a bush which is pretty good for cover.

Michonne chains her walkers to the nearest tree and the kneel's down to next to Andrea and looks at the crashed Helicopter, observing it and making sure there was no possible threats

"I'll check it out" She mumbles before taking off, unsheathing her sword as she got closer. Michonne looks around the crash sight. Most of the riders were dead. There was one that only had half a body... Poor guy. Must of been taking off by the propellers.

The sound of car engines getting louder brought her eyes away from the half solider. She turned around and ran back to Andrea, putting her sword back in its place on her back as she crouched down.

"Someone's coming" She whispered to the blond

"Any survivors?" Andrea asked

"Two dead, not sure about the others"

"Should we get Cameron? What if they-"

"If we move they'll get us. She's safe. We just have to be quiet"

"Fan out" They heard one of the men say. He looked like the leader of the group of men. Had that kind of aura around him. "Save those rounds until you need them" He spoke to a Mexican man who had his gun raised.

Andrea held her hand over her mouth to muffle her coughing. Walkers were quick to appear but were just as quickly taken out by the men. Some used metal baseball bats and one used a bow and arrow. Both of which, Cameron would be jealous of

"GOT A BREATHER!" The leader yelled "TIM!" He yelled again, trying to call over some help. "Drag him out" The leader muttered as he and this 'Tim' pulled one of the survivors from the copter and out into the open area

"He's saving them. We should show ourselves... I'll get Cameron" Andrea went to stand up but was quickly brought down by Michonne

"Not yet" Michonne hissed, still wanting to observe these people

The leader's head snapped down to the ground when the half soldier started groaning. Was he not dead? Poor guy must be in agony. The leaded pulled a knife out and without even having to think twice, stabbed the half soldier in the face.

The two women cringed at the sound of the knife crunching. Why would they just kill him? Maybe to put him out of his misery? He didn't even say anything to him though. Not a 'sorry' to be heard

"LET GO OF ME YOU CHICKEN SHIT!" Both women's head darted to the side where Cameron was being dragged out into the open. The man had both arms wrapped around her waist while the other man was carrying her bag. If he wasn't careful he would probably get his hand taken off. There was a lot of dangerous things in there. Michonne was pretty sure she heard noises coming from that thing sometimes.

"Found this kid hanging around back there" The man chuckled as his grip tightened on her as she kicked the air, trying to get free of his grasp

"We have to do-" Andrea started speaking when she was cut of by the sound of Michonne's pets. They must be able to smell those men and were getting riled up. Their shuffling was causing their chain's to make all sorts of clanging sounds.

All heads, even Cameron's turned to the side where the noise was coming from. Cameron noticed all the guns were raising, no one was paying much attention to her. She bit her lip. She had to think fast so Michonne and Andrea wouldn't get spotted.

She had a plan, she could kick the leader guy which would startle the dude holding her. Then when he let his grasp go she would grab his pistol that was strapped to his thigh she would shoot and run, but she never got the chance. The groaning just stopped. What the hell could Michonne quiet them down

"Put her in the truck" The leader ordered. Cameron kicked as the man started carrying her over to one of the yellow-ish trucks when a voice broke in the air.

"HEY BOSS. TAKE A LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND" The man turned her, still a tight grasp on Cameron. That voice sounded awful familiar.

A man appeared from the brush, Andrea and Michonne on each side. Of course he had some guys with him, he would never be able to take them down alone.

Cameron felt her heart start racing, making her feel like it was going to pop out of her chest any minute. She's gotta be imagining this, Daryl said he died.

"Merle" She croaked out, she could already feel her eyes swelling with tears "MERLE!" She screamed. All the men started staring at her, wondering how she knew him.

Merle looked over, his eyes going wide when he saw who was calling his name. Cameron broke free of the grasp which wasn't as hard now since he wasn't really holding her as strong anymore.

Cameron and Merle were now sprinting towards eac hother. They met in the middle of the open area. Merle slid onto his knee's as did Cameron as they both flew their arms around each other. Cameron buried her head in his neck as her tears started rolling.

Merle pulled them apart and took her face in his hands and grinned. She was alive. She was alive and breathing and right infront of him. Her hair was longer, that was the first thing he noticed. She also looked like she had been thrown up on by a HotTopic but he didn't even care.

Merle looked around. Where the heck was Daryl? He should be here with her, keeping her safe but instead he was no where to be found.

"Daryl said ya were dead" She sniffed

Merle grinned and shook his head "Nothin' can kill a Dixon 'member?"

_Merle cradled this baby in his arms, still unsure of her. She was so tiny, how would he ever be able to take care of a baby when he couldn't even take care of himself? To be honest he wasn't even 100% he would keep her, maybe give her up for adoption, give her a better life than he ever could... He would be a terrible father._

_Daryl walked in the living room of the small cabin he shared with his brother, various baby things that he had just picked up from the nearest store which happened to be near enough 20 miles away since the lived in a secluded area surrounded by forests_

"_How is she?" He asked Merle who was holding a bottle of milk in her mouth_

"_She aint cryin... That's good right?" Merle asked, panic filling his voice. He was not suited to be a dad, it wasn't in his genetic code_

"_Yeah" Daryl nodded, throwing everything on the couch "Ah think so"_

"_What am ah suppose to do man? I can't take care of a kid" Merle hissed, trying to not startle the baby who was slowly falling asleep, burying her face in his chest._

"_Well yer the only one that can Merle!" Daryl answered, walking over "Here" he mumbled as he held his arms out to take the child, surprised when Merle moved back_

"_Nah ah got it"_

"_It? Do ya even have a name for her?" Merle shook his head_

"_Think of one later" He muttered as he started rocking the baby. She is kinda cute and he did bring Daryl up and he survived... More or less. Maybe he could raise this kid_

**HE HAS RETURNED! :D**

**This chapter came quite easily for me since I knew exactly what I wanted to write which is a first for me.**

**Follow/Favourite if you want to see more and please drop a review or PM me to tell me what you like/didn't like about the story.**

**I also wanted to say Hi to all the new comers -waves- how you all doin'?**

**~Erin**


	13. Welcome To Woodbury

It was strange. Here was Cameron Dixon sitting infront of him on the medical bed with a needle in her arm and she wasn't even screaming and no one had been punched or kicked yet.

"Keep it in" The nurse spoke as she pushed her forearm up against so her palm was touching her shoulder. Again, Cameron complied without hesitation and happily sat there, swinging her legs backwards and forwards, each leg with a difference swinging pace.

Cameron looked around the doctor room, taking in every detail. There were stupid little posters plastering the walls. Cabinets filled with medicine and all sorts. It felt... great. It felt normal which is something she had been missing. Cameron caught her older brother staring at her, arms crossed over his chest. Her eyes landed on the metal strapped around his wrist where is hand should be

"What happened?" She asked. Merle was brought out of thought by her voice and chuckled. He pushed his back off the wall and walked over and then slumped himself next to her and held it up proudly infront of his face and admired his new toy

"'Member the roof in Atlanta?" Cameron nodded "Well, couldn't get out of the handcuffs so ah cut my hand off with Dale's hacksaw" Merle noticed her head drop near the end of his sentence. It took him a few moments to realise it what because he mentioned Dale. Did she miss him or something?

Merle wrapped his good arm around her shoulders and let his hand fall at the other side. He pulled back when he felt cold metal graze his fingers. He leaned forward and looked at the handcuff attached to her hand. Had it been there this whole time? Must of been. No one here would handcuff her knowing she was related to him.

"The hell is that" He spoke, harshness in his voice. He wanted to know who the hell placed them on her wrist. They looked like they had been there for a while aswell. Atleast someone had managed to get some bandages under there to protect her skin.

Cameron shrugged her shoulders and looked in the other direction. She really didn't want to tell him that she had been handcuffed and left in a barn like an animal and she especially didn't want to tell him about how most voted for her to get shot in the face and the only reason she didn't was because Rick didn't feel right about shooting a little girl.

Merle was about to proceed this 'interrogation' with her when the door opened and Jensen stepped through and motioned him over. Merle huffed and stepped towards the door and put his head around it, sending Jensen back as they whispered discreetly about the other two.

Merle nodded and pulled open the door, revealing Jensen standing with his hand on his pistol, ready incase anything happened. Everyone around here was like that. Always ready and always on guard. Smart. Even in a safe place like this you had to been on high alert. Cameron liked these people already.

"Hey doc, she ready to leave?" The nurse walked over and plucked the needle out of her arm, making Cameron's nose twitch slightly as she tried not to make any noises that would let the people around her know that it caused her a little pain.

"She's all yours" The nurse spoke before heading off with Cameron's blood in a small box. Merle smiled and motioned the small Dixon over. Cameron hopped of the bed and walked towards her brother eagerly. Yeah she liked this place, just not this room in particular. She always hated hospitals.

"Where we goin'?" She asked, rubbing her inner arm where the needle once was.

"You are gonna go with Jensen outside, he's gonna see if he can get those handcuff's off" Merle glanced down at the metal still clinging to her tiny wrist. He was string out the bastard who did this to her and leave him for the walkers

"C'mon kid" Jensen spoke with kindness, not wanting to seem threatening to the child. Also he didn't want Merle to shoot him for scaring her. He could be so protective sometimes it scared most people here. One minute he is evil and someone you don't want to talk too, then the next he his hugging this little girl in the middle of a field looking like he was about to cry. No one would call him girly or a pussy either cause they knew what would happen if they did and no one would ask questions.

"Where are you goin'?" She looked up at him.

Merle chuckled. She didn't even want him out of her sites which he found amusing but he loved it all the same. Not even Daryl did this with him, then again Daryl isn't a 13 year old girl and Daryl know's he can take care of himself. Cameron know's this aswell. Maybe she was just scared she wasn't going to see him again "Just gonna go talk with your friends" He ruffled his hand through her blond hair, causing her to step back and scrunch up her face which just made him laugh

"Can I talk to 'em?" Merle shook his head

"Later Cammie" Cameron sighed and nodded

"Okay" She turned and started walking down the hall that she walked down maybe an hour go. Of course when she was walking in she had Michonne and Andrea with her but they were taken in a different direction. Oh and she wasn't be guarded by about three guys this time.

Cameron walked out of the small clinic and took in the cold night air and felt a smile grow on her face "You never smelt air before or something?" Jensen laughed as they made their way towards the fence. Cameron shook her head. Not air like this. It smelt fresh and... like air. There was not even a trace of the odour that the dead left behind. It made her nostrils tingle with delight that they didn't have to take it in anymore, that they finally had something clean to breath in.

She climbed up the steps, giving a few nods to some of the patrollers keeping watch with their guns held high incase any walkers or 'biters' as they called them appeared.

"Sit" Jensen spoke as he started rummaging around in a duffel bag that was sat in the corner. Cameron sat herself on one of the tires and brought her legs up and crossed them under her and looked out at what lay beyond the fences. The rest of what was left of this little town was destroyed, looked like a ghost town. Well, it looked like a ghost town within the walls aswell, but that was only because the Governor set a strict curfew which meant no one was aloud outside of their homes past 10pm which was a pretty smart thing to do.

Cameron's head spun back around and she pulled her arm back as she felt someone grab her, her whole body going tense. Jensen stepped back, holding his hands up in defence incase she was going to attack since Merle did warn them that she was known for being violent.

"Hey it's all right" He said calmly after he realised what she did was in defence. She thought she was about to be attacked. But they were in a safe place, she knew this. So why would she tense up when he simply touched her wrist...

"You okay?" Cameron nodded quickly, not saying any words "Okay, I'm gonna take these off now" Cameron nodded again in understanding "Okay" He spoke as he carefully and slowly lifted up her wrist and brought up a small un folded paper clip and started fiddling it around in the keyhole. Cameron watched with interest. She had tried to teach herself how to pick locks when she was little, mostly because she knew where Merle locked up her Christmas presents.

It took him exactly 28 seconds to get the handcuffs to click off. Cameron held her wrist infront of her, it looked a lot better without that scrap of metal dangling off it. Jensen handed her the handcuffs which she took in her hands and stared down at them. It was weird seeing them like this. She hadn't been able to get a good view off them before, not that she wanted too. But now, seeing them only reminded her of how she came to posses them.

She turned her body and threw the handcuffs into the darkness. Her eyes widened when she heard them bash against something. She felt a smirk grow on her face when she heard the moans growing louder and the sound of feet dragging drawing closer.

A man raised his gun. Ready to shoot when Cameron stopped him by placing a hand on his upper arm. He didn't even see her move from where she sat. Cameron was always great at moving fast when she wanted

"Can ah?" She asked. She hadn't been able to shoot a walker in a long time, not been able to feel or even look at a gun since all they had were make shift weapons like her razor bat.

"Be my guest" The man handed her the gun. The guys here wouldn't just hand their weapons to anybody. But she was a Dixon, which meant she was related to Merle which meant there was a 149% chance that she was excellent at shooting.

Cameron took the gun in her hands and grinned as she held it up, resting the butt on her shoulder she closed one eye and looked down the middle of the weapon and aimed at the walkers head.

She fired and hit the first one right smack between the eyes, sending it straight down. She fired a second time and hit the next walker in the eye, making her cringe a little. That would of hurt if he were alive. She aimed at the last walker which was shuffling it's way closer. She snorted at the thought that it thinks it even had a chance at getting near them. She fired the shot and the walker collapsed on the ground.

She lowered the gun and smiled to herself. She hadn't lost her touch, not that that was possible but it was still nice to check. "Cameron?" She turned her head and saw Michonne and Andrea walking forward, Merle and the Governor not far behind. She shoved the gun back in the man's grasp and ran down the steps towards them.

"You guys okay?" She asked, passing her glance from one to the other. Michonne ignores the girl, not even hearing her as she observes the streets of this town. Andrea nods and looks up at the gate where Cameron had come from and where Merle had made his way over to the look over the gate with the beam flashing down on the street to make sure that they were in fact the only biters

"Hey Governor, should we clean up these creepers?" Merle asks as he steps down from the fence and walks over, stopping once his feet fall in line with Cameron's

"Governor? They call you that?" Andrea looks at the Governor with a brow raised

"Some nicknames stick whether you want them to or not" He sighs as he places his hands on his hips "I would like to get our guests settled first" He smiles at the young girl who smiles back. Cameron had seen the apartments when they were walking in. They looked like the rest of the town. Untouched. Which could mean they were furnished with actual beds "We'll get them in the morning. Cant leave them to rot" He turned to Andrea "The odour makes people uneasy"

"What people?" She looked around the empty street's "There's nobody here... It's a ghost town"

The Governor just smiled nodded his head as he turned "This way"

"You'll be more comfortable here" The Governor spoke as he unlocked and opened the door to the small apartment "Not the four seasons but there's a hot shower. Water's limited so keep it short"

Andrea, Michonne and Cameron slowly walked inside the room and looked in awe at how perfect it was. There was fancy food laid out on the table, two double beds that looked comfy as hell with three set's of fresh clothes laid out

"I hope this will be okay" He looked at Michonne who was already diving into her bag which was sat on a desk chair in the corner of the room "I know you'd feel better with your sword, more secure, but you're safe here"

Cameron snorted as she picked up an empty Marvel bag. They had taken everything that was in it... everything. Even her chocolate stash. Those greedy motherfuckers. What was she suppose to do without her weapons of mass destruction? Play cards? No not gonna happen.

"We appreciate it" Andrea gave him a smile as she sat herself on the first bed

"What about the pilot?" Cameron asked, throwing her empty bag to the ground and taking a step forward "Will he make it?"

"The doctor will do everything she can" He shared his glance between the three girls "Now, I know you got a lot more questions, but I got work to do. My man will be outside the door if you need anything else. I'll see you tomorrow"

Michonne slammed the door closed and glared at the two of them. Andrea looked away, not wanting to make eye contact in fear she may turn to stone while Cameron locked eyes with her and smiled

"I like him"

%_%

"You two-"

"Three" Michonne corrected the women who was giving them what seemed like a tour of the town of Woodbury "There are three of us" She looked to her left where Andrea was, then to her right where Cameron should be, but she had been missing since Breakfast "Where is Cameron?"

The women smiled "She's fine. Now, the _three_ of you were out there for a lon-"

"How do you know she's fine?" Michonne interrupted again

"Because I do okay. Now can I get back to this?" She asked, getting impatient

Andrea nodded her head "Yes, please" She spoke before Michonne could make any objections

"Youthree were out there for a long time. While you were, the Governor was doing this" She said proudly as she tightened her grip on her clipboard

"How many people do you have here?" Andrea asked as they crossed the road. It felt good not having to look both ways without the fear of being knocked down or bombarded by walkers

"73. Eileen's about to pop, so her kid will make it 74. If you guys decide to stay it will 77"

"We aren't" Michonne said coldly

"Well you should. Our walls haven't been breached in well over a month. We haven't suffered a casualty on the inside since early winter"

"How is that possible?" Andrea looked around at this perfect little town. How could it have stayed like this, secluded from the dangers of the outside. It was like Hershel's farm but on a bigger scale

"Our Governor set a strict curfew. No body out after dark" That explains why it was so abandoned when they arrived "Noise and light are kept to the bare minimum. Armed guards on the fence and patrolling the perimeter to keep the biters away"

"I saw what your patrols do on the way in last night" Andrea huffed "They had a dead one strung up like an ornament"

The brunette stopped and sighed "I wont make excuses but those men put their lives at risk every day to protect this town. They've lost more than a few friends out there. Everybody copes in their own way. But I'll raise it with the Governor"

Andrea watched the women walk away, waiting until she was out of sight before turning to Michonne and grinning before walking off. Why is she still so skeptical of this place. It may be like a Hershal's farm situation, but this place had walls, the farm didn't. If anything happened then it would be under control and stopped in seconds with the amount of soldiers and weapons they had

The Governor walked inside the room where the lieutenant was resting and raised a brow when he saw the Dixon girl sitting in the armchair talking away "Cameron?" He spoke, alerting both of them.

Cameron turned her head and smiled "Well's was telling me war stories which are surprisingly interesting" She turned her head back to the man who smiled in gratitude

"Well, I came in here to talk to the Lieutenant privately. Is that okay with you?" Cameron nodded and stood up, giving a slight wave as she walked out of the room.

"She's a nice kid. Yours?" The Governor shook his head but felt his lips tug up at the side

"Nah she aint mine" Well's nodded

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Everything that led up to the copter crash" The Governor sat down where Cameron was and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest "Take as long as you like, I got time"

"Thing's were orderly" He started "The fences held. People were protected. Food and supplies were lasting. Then one of the men inside got bit. Not sure how. He went haywire. Panic swept through our camp. Someone opened the gate to escape, others were bitten and infected. Those people went crazy... The whole place went to hell in a few hours. My team grabbed whatever supplies and vehicles we could and abandoned our posts"

"How many of you escaped?" He asked

"There was 10 in my group. We got maybe 60 miles from the post before getting jammed up on the highway. I took the bird up in the air to scout ahead. She took a beating in the riot, but we had no choice. My guys?"

"No..." He whispered "Let me go find the rest. Bring them here where they'll be safe. They're out there waiting for you, exposed. Tell me where they are, and I promise, if they're still alive I'll bring them in"

Well's told him the location of his group and the Governor thanked him and promised again that he would bring them back safely. The Governor opened the door and walked out, surprised to find Cameron still standing there with a saddened look on her face "What's wrong?" He asked

Cameron sighed and pushed herself off the wall "You should never make promises you can't keep is all" The Governor furrowed his brows and Cameron chuckled and lowered her voice

"Cut the bullshit. Ah know you aint gonna bring them back here. In fact, Ah'll bet yer just gonna steal their stuff and shoot 'em all. Not in that order but still..." This girl was smart, The Governor knew he liked her

"We need the supplies, we're already running short on ammo" There was no point lying to this kid. It's clear she knows bullshit when she hears it "Tell you what. You keep this to yourself, then I'll make sure you get your own weapon"

Cameron chuckled "Wasn't gonna tell anyone anyhow. But I was gonna offer my help... though a weapon still sounds nice"

"You're help?" He snorted "How can you possibly help?"

Cameron just smiled and placed her hands behind her back and made herself look innocent "Who would shoot a little girl?"

%_%

The plan had been set so now they were just waiting for when they had to leave. So now Cameron, Andrea, Michonne, Milton and the Governor sat around a small breakfast table having lunch. The Governor offered to cook pasta which is something Cameron had never had before. It was mostly just microwave meals and canned beans normally, even before the outbreak. She had never eaten anything that was properly cooked.

"I'm surprised you guys lasted so long" The Governor commented as he scraped the last bits of pasta onto Andrea's plate

Andrea looked up at him, a brow raised "Cause we're women?"

The Governor chuckled and shook his head as he took a seat "Because you were alone" he answered

"We had each other" She smiled sweetly

The Governor scoffed as he began to dig in "Three against the world. It's long odds"

"We managed just fine" Cameron said in between mouthfuls of this delicious food that she was still finding it hard to believe that she had never tasted it before

"We'll, we're impressed" He smiled at her

"Very" Milton added as he folded a napkin on his lap

"Survival in the wild is tough sledding. Wake up every morning on the ground, wondering if today is the day" Michonne blocked out his voice and focused on the her sword which was displayed in a cabinet by the wall "Will it be quick and final or slow and, well, without end?" He looked aorund the faces at the table "Will someone have the good sense to kill my brain, or will I come back as one of them?"

"Do you think they remember anything?" Milton asked

Cameron shook her head as she sat down her fork, her plate clean "Nah, those things aren't people so they aint got nothing to remember"

"I don't really think about it" Andrea commented

"Milton believes there might be a trace of the person they were" The Governor spoke as he finally began digging into his food while Cameron was already trying to steal Michonne's who didn't look so focused "They're just.. trapped inside"

"Like an echo" Milton said "Surely it must of crossed your mind" He asked Andrea. If the Dixon girl had an opinion then she must aswell

"At one time yeah" She took the tea he passed over and sighed "Right before it tried to bite me" She chuckles

"And then you killed it? I say 'it' only because no one here likes to refer to them as him..." Andrea started at him, making him feel uncomfortable "Or her" He stammered as he cleared his throat "The two you had" He turned his attention to Michonne "The one's in chains, who were they?" Michonne stayed quiet, tracing her finger on the tip of her glass "The way you controlled them, used them to your benefit. You did know them didn't you?"

Cameron could sense he was walking into a battle ground here, if he didn't stop he could get his face smashed into the table. This was a sensitive topic for Michonne and was to be avoided at all costs "Why don't you just stop" She spoke firmly

"Yes Milton. Let them eat" The Governor agreed

"My apologies" He gave a nod of his head and went back to his food

A knock at the door breaks the silence the small group had fallen into to "Excuse me" The Governor said as he pushed out of his chair and walked over to the door. He opened it slightly and discreetly whispered to the men on the other side. He pulls his head back in and smiles at the group "Sorry to cut breakfast short, but I have to go. Cameron?" Cameron drags a napkin down her face and nods, standing up from the table she makes her way over to the door

"Where are you going?" Andrea asks her with her brows furrowed

"They need my help with something. Nothing special. Don't worry about it" She gives her a reassuring smile before walking out the door, the Governor following.

%_%

"You sure you want to do this?" The Governor asked her as they drove along the back road in a silver car

Cameron scoffed as she peered out the window, white cloth in hand, ready to use "Too late to back out now aint it Gov?"

"Well all right then" He grinned as the tree's started thinning out and an open field came into view, littered with maybe 6 vehicles and men walking around. They must of saw them coming as their weapons started raising

Cameron stood up and leaned her upper body out of the window and with one hand held to to the car and the other waved the little white cloth "Hey, hey, hey! Dont shoot!" The car came to a halt and Cameron pulled herself out, not bothering to use the door like a normal person. She started walking forward, her arms raised up in defence.

"Identify yourself!" A blond man yelled

"Ah'm Harper" She placed a hand on her chest and then pointed to the Governor "That's my dad Henry. We found your guy. Well's. Lieutenant Wells. Has a lot of interesting stories on war. His chopper went down"

"Where is he?"

The Governor walked forward slowly, trying to not get shot by making sudden movements "We got a little settlement. He's badly hurt"

"Really badly, you're lucky we found him when we did" Cameron said softly "The other guys didn't make it... I'm sorry. Well's told us we would find you here. Want's us to bring you back"

"They found him!" The blond man turned happily to his comrades.

Cameron walked forward as the Governor took a step back, getting his weapon at the ready. "We sure did!" She spoke a little louder, bringing the blondes focus back to her "We found you too" She pulled a pistol out from the back of her belt and once the blond was facing her she aimed it up and shot him straight in the face with no hesitation.

Guns started firing all around them and the men started going down one by one. Cameron took a breath and pulled her sleeve down and wiped her face, getting off any blood that may have splattered on her.

Once the men were all down and the grunting had stopped and everyone who had been hiding in the grass had started making their way over, Cameron turned and grinned at the Governor "What did ah tell ya huh? No one would shoot a little girl"

**For those of you who may not understand "Who would shoot a little girl?" Its suppose to mean that if she walked up, they wouldn't find her threatening and wouldn't even think of shooting her in the first place . Just thought I would share this piece of information.. just in case c:**

**Follow/Favourite if you want to see more and I'm begging you! Drop a review or PM me to tell me what you like/didn't like about this chapter or the story in general and if you have any suggestions for the future I would love to hear them**

_**~Erin**_


	14. Irn Bru

"I don't trust them" Michonne said to the blonde as they walked out of one of the many apartment buildings after finishing lunch.

"Why not?" Andrea asked. This place was amazing. It was guarded excellently and the people were pretty friendly. It was hard to come across places like this in these times and when or if you do, you got to count yourself lucky. "Have you ever trusted anybody?"

"Yeah" She answered. A hint of pain in her eyes from remembering the mistake she made of trusting last time

"Then give this a day or two, that's all I'm asking" Andrea smiled as they walked down the busy street's of Woodbury "It'll give us some time to get our shit together"

"My shit never stopped being together" Michonne sighed as she placed her hands on her hips as she walked behind the blond

Andrea turned her head back from a brief second to take in the expression on her friends face "Didn't look that way when Milton asked about your walkers" She heard Michonne huff which made her smirk slightly "Remember? Cameron had to step in to shut his mouth so he wouldn't get a fork in his eye"

"Well it was none of his damn business" She snapped

"Guess it's none of mine either" Andrea stopped and turned around to face Michonne who never shared anything with her. The only reason she was called a friend is because they survived together and never once turned on each other. "Seven months together, all we've been through, I still feel like I hardly know you" she confessed "Im sorry it's the truth. I mean, come on, you know everything about me..."

"You know enough" Michonne spoke softly, hurt filling her voice. There was things she couldn't tell, Demon's she couldn't face, guilt she couldn't get over. The more Andrea spoke about these things the harder it became to forget

"Those walkers were with us all winter long, protecting us, and you took them out without any hesitation. That had-"

"It was easier than you think" She said in almost a whisper before turning and walking away from Andrea, leaving her standing there wondering about her deepest secrets and why her walkers were such a sensitive topic and why she never ever wanted to share anything. She was a closed book, never to be opened and read and she would like to keep it that way

Cameron walked forward and pulled the semi-automatic weapon from the soldiers grasp and sighed as she glanced around. They were all dead or about to be. The Woodbury men were walking around, patrolling and putting wholes in the heads of whoever was still breathing.

She looked down at the gurgling soldier who looked hurt and betrayed almost. It made her smile "What? Ya think we were really gon' bring ya back? Ya should really know better" She spoke before slamming the butt of the gun into his face, stopping him from giving her those looks

"Atleast someone around here knows to never waste a bullet" The governor placed a hand on her shoulder and admired what she had done. This girl had fooled ten soldiers and then helped bring them down. She was more useful than Merle was... Maybe he should reconsider the right hand man job.

The Governor turned to the rest of his men "Go pick up the rest of the weapons" He then turned back to the young girl and a proud smile tugged up the corner of his lips "Well done" He whispered before turning off to help his men

Cameron nodded. She liked it here. She liked these people. Woodbury felt like a home and she felt like she belonged. Her head snapped to the left after hearing heavy footsteps hitting the dirt. She looked at Martinez who locked eyes with the girl "Take him out" She mouthed. Martinez nodded and raised his new weapon and fired, the bullet sailed across, riding the wind and planted itself in the back of the soldiers head and dropping him to the ground

"Let's see what Uncle Same brought us, Shall we?" The Governor smiled at all six of them before turning to collect the treasures that they now owned.

Everyone nodded in understanding and took off in different directions. Merle and Cameron walked towards one of the many trucks to explore it's contents. The truck was filled with all sorts of cool stuff like weapons and canned foods and water. There was even board games. She so wanted to kick Merle's ass at battleships.

"Hey Cammie!" Cameron pulled her head out of a box she was investigating and looked around, her eyes landing on Merle who had a very very interesting object in his hand "You want?" What a stupid question. Of course she wanted it. She ran forward and took the compound bow from his hand and held it tight to her chest. Why they hell would the soldiers have a compound bow? Maybe they found it or maybe they just like bow's. She wasn't sure how they came to have this awesome weapon but she was glad they did... She really missed using bow's.

The people of Woodbury murmured as the trucks pulled in through the gates. They wondered why two trucks left and five came back. They wondered what they had done to get these trucks and they wondered what was inside them.

The trucks came to a halt, some pulled into parking spaces and some just stopped in the street. Cameron climbed out of the passenger seat of one of them and Merle jumped out of of the driver seat. Cameron walked forward, the compound bow slung over her back. She had spotted Andrea in the crowd and wanted to show the blond her new weapon

She hugged the taller women and smiled up at her as she placed a hand on her head "Where you been?" Andrea asked as she pulled out of the hug. Cameron motioned towards the Governor who was climbing onto one of the trucks with her head. She had heard him planning the speech about five hundred times before they left the sight. He went over it so many times, trying to make it sound believable. It did. If she didn't know any better then she would swear he was telling the truth.

"We brought in four new people yesterday" He started, placing his hands on his hips "One was a helicopter pilot with a National Guard outfit. Even though he's clinging to life, he told us about his convoy on the highway, his men. I promised I'd bring them back here alive. Sadly, they didn't have our walls or our fences. Biter's got there before we did. They had had trucks and the trucks had weapons, food, medicine, things we need" He looked down at all the faces. The faces of the people who looked up to him, trusted him, bowed down to him. He had to keep them safe. He had to do whatever it took to make sure they lived "Now we didn't know them, but we'll honour their sacrifice by not taking what we have here for granted. Wont be long before dark. So go on home... Be thankful for what you have. Look out for one another"

The Governor climbed down from the truck and started heading off. Andrea said she wanted to go talk to him, say a few words, so she left Cameron to go follow him. She so wants him.

"Cameron" Cameron turned her head to see Michonne, sitting in a lawn chair on the porch of the small coffee shop. Michonne stood up and beckoned her over. Cameron walked towards Michonne skeptically. She could never tell if she was gonna get yelled at or if she was gonna get a hug. This women was a mystery "Come on, better get back to the room" She said as she turned and started walking, Cameron following.

"Get to bed" Michonne spoke as they walked inside the apartment. Cameron threw her bow on the bed and looked at her with confusion. It was half eight at the most and even if she was tired Cameron wouldn't go to bed till atleast two in the morning.

"Why?" She asked

"You have school in the morning" Cameron's eyes widened. Did she say school? Why the hell would she need to go to school? Was there a school here? So many questions were floating around in her head but the only one that managed to get free and turn into words were...

"Why?" She stuttered. She hated school. She hated school so god damn much. It was just a big building where kids go to get judged on what they can and can't do.

"Because I want you doing something"

"I do stuff!"

"Like what? 'Help' out with the guards. What exactly did you guys find when you got to those men's camp? Bunch of dead bodies and walkers... Or did you find them all alive?"

"They were dead! And ah'm not going to school! What's the point? What the hell is math gonna do for me out here huh? Yeah I'll just kill the walkers with algebra" She yelled sarcastically

"Do you even know what algebra is?" Michonne asked, crossing her arms across her chest and raising a brow

Cameron stopped and moved her eyes all over the room, trying to come up with an answer since she honestly had no idea what the hell algebra was. She remembers Lori making Carl do work on the farm and it involved Algebra... At least she thinks it did. "Its huh..."

Michonne smirked and shook her head "Guess you'll be finding out tomorrow" She said before turning towards the door

"Where do ya think you're goin?" Cameron asked

"Out. You better be asleep when I get back"

"Yeah whatever... Mom" Michonne stuck her tongue out at the young girl before heading out the door. Michonne just wanted her safe and here was not safe. She would have her go to the school so she would be somewhere that didn't involve guns or weapons and then they would leave this place for good when Cameron got back. She might have to carry her kicking and screaming body out but so be it.

Morning came quickly and painfully for Cameron. Michonne basically dragged her out of bed which is something she has never had to do before since Cameron was normally awake at 6am.

After Cameron had been forced into the school building with Andrea's help, Michonne and Andrea started packing and getting ready for their departure.

"If we leave soon, we'll get a few hours on the road before dusk" Michonne said as her eyes scanned all over the map laid out infront of her

"Where are we headed?" Andrea asked as she brought her legs up on the bed

"Im thinking the coast. We have the water completely on one side, maybe we find a boat. Best thing we can do is find an island"

"And if the coast isn't safe?"

Michonne raised her head up to look at the blond "Keep moving"

"Let's say the coast is safe" Andrea sat herself up and sighed "Then what do we do? Just grow old and life of the sea by ourselves?"

"I'd rather take my chances out there than stay here"

"Because your gut tells you there's something off about this pace? About the Governor"

"It's kept us alive this long" Michonne spoke, narrowing her eyes

"That's true... What about Cameron?" Andrea asked

"What about her?"

"You don't really expect that she's going to come willingly. She just got Merle back, you really think she's going to leave him just as quick?"

"She's coming with us. That's that"

Cameron walked out the of school building, tired and pissed off. That was the worst thing she has ever done in her life and that's saying something. She hated that bitch teacher, kept asking her about Merle which almost made her sick to her stomach. The Scottish girl kept trying to make friends which annoyed her... a lot. The Scottish girl seemed cool enough but she doesn't need school friends... though she might come in handy if she needs to copy work. You know what? Screw it. Where the hell is the Scot

"Cammie!" Cameron turned her head as the thick Scottish accent filled her ears. How did a Scot even end up in America. Why would they want to?

"Yeah?" She asked

"Me an' a few otha' folk were wondrin' if ye wanted tae shoot biters?" the girl asked

Cameron stood, biting her bottom lip. She has no clue what this girl just said. Damn Scot's and their accents and their language "What?" She asked

"Dae ya wanny kill biters or naw?" 

"Do ah wanna kill biters? Yeah sure" She said, finally understanding what the hell this kid was talking about "Let me just get my bow"

"Aight, ah'll wait here"

Cameron nodded and took off. Once she was positive that her Scottish lazer eyes couldn't see her, she started smiling crazy to herself. She was starting to really like the Scottish accent even though she could barely understand a word that was said. She'll probably get used to it though. She could be the Scottish Whisperer.

Cameron opened the door and looked around. The place seemed different... more tidy. She shrugged the weird feeling she got off. Andrea or someone probably just cleaned the place up. She grabbed her bow which was placed on her bed and headed out.

"I circled where you can find that farm we where at with Daryl" Andrea said as she handed Merle one of the map's Michonne had probably stolen

"Ah..." Merle said as he opened it up and examined it "You were right of Route 9 right before it becomes Dahlonega Highway. You're saying that farmhouse is only about a days walk from there?"

"Give or take" Andrea said as she looked over his shoulders "This is where we looked for Sophia" She pointed at the map "Even made it up around here"

Merle nodded and turned back around, he bit his bottom lip and looked the blond up and down "How come we never hooked up?"

"For one you called her a whore and don't forget rug muncher" Andrea and Merle turned to see Cameron standing there with someone they didn't know next to her. Both had a slightly disgusted expression plastered on their face

Merle chuckled and shook his head "What can ah say? Got a way with words"

"Yeah whatever Romeo" Cameron sighed before walking off. Her and the girl disappearing out of sight

Merle turned back to Andrea, a smirk still on his face from Cameron's remark "So why you doin this?"

"I'd want the same thing if it was my family out there"

"Sure you don't wanna come with me and Cameron?" Andrea raised a brow. What did he mean? Was he going to bring Cameron with him? Cameron wouldn't be here "What? You think I would go look for my baby brother alone? Of course ah would bring Cammie"

"Merle... We're leaving and Cameron is coming with us" Merle chuckled at this

"ah heard... But you really think she is goin to go with ya?" Andrea looked down "Didn't think so" he smiled before walking away

"Have you ever thought about leaving?" Andrea's question stopped him

Merle sighed and shook his head "Never had a reason to"

"So the Governor is a good man?"

"Let me put it this way" He took a step towards the blond "ah wasn't in the best of shape when he found me. He should of just kept on goin'. Yeah... he's a good man"

Cameron, the Scottish girl Zara, a boy named Cody and this fussy thinks-she's-better-than-the-rest bitch called Hanna sat in the tree line, staring at the prison

"Thought you said this place was over run?" Cameron turned her head back to them

Zara shrugged her shoulder "Was last time ah checked"

"How long ago was that again?" Cody turned to her

"Bout a month"

"God dammit Zara" Hanna sighed "What are we gonna do now?"

"Might aswell just head back, ah'm sure if we hurry they wont notice that we're gone" Cameron stood up and stretched her arms above her head and looked at the figures wondering around the courtyard. There was around 10 of them. Three were grabbing wood from the outside, the rest where sitting within the gates. She couldn't tell what they were doing.

Cameron was brought out of her thoughts by a loud alarm. She shoved her hands over her ears and bent down "What the hell is that?!"

"Ah dinny ken!" Zara snapped as her hands went over her ears "We gotta move, Biters are gonna swarm this area"

The other three nodded in agreement and and ran off. That alarm was really fricken loud, every 5 minutes they would come across walkers heading towards the prison. Those poor people. Worked so hard for it to end like this. Well if anything does happen they could always come back and scavenge their stuff

Cameron walked back into her room. Greeted by the sounds of Andrea and Michonne bickering. She rolled her eyes and walked forward, throwing her bow on her bed. They were so lost in their argument they hadn't even noticed her

"We had an agreement!" Michonne snapped

"We can always leave tomorrow or the following day"

"The following day?"

"We don't want to walk into trouble that we can't get out of"

"Tell me about it" Michonne placed her hands on her hips, getting into her defence mode

"Michonne, it is just a day or two"

"I heard you the first time" She dropped her arms back down to her side

"Cameron doesn't even want to leave. Are you gonna drag her out of here?"

"Hell no!" Both heads snapped towards Cameron, wondering when she got there "Ah'm not leavin'"

Michonne looked back at Andrea, ignoring Cameron's input. She then walked out, slamming the door behind her.

It had been a day since Andrea and Michonne had talked last which made Cameron feel uncomfortable. The only thing that made her more uncomfortable was this party that the Governor had decided to throw for the people of Woodbury. They tried to make her dress up but she refused and threatened to burn the dress they had picked for her. If Merle get's to look like trash at this party then so does she

"Yeah. Pack of smokes and brown thunder" She looked over at Martinez and Merle. This was probably about that stupid bet. Who ever could drink the most without passing out got a prize. Looks like they were discussing that prize

"Dont get cocky, boy" Merle chuckled. Merle was going to demolish him. He was the best drinker in their little town before the outbreak

Cameron looked up from the colourful lawn chair where she sat as Zara towered over her. She brought a hand up to shade her eyes from the sun "What is it?"

"Got ye a drink" Zara sat down next to her and handed her a blue glass. Zara took a sip and looked back at Cameron who was just staring at the orange drink "It's Irn Bru"

"The hell is Irn Bru?"

"Scottish drink. My Maw found it on run" She took another drink "Taste it"

Cameron took a breath and poured the liquid down her throat and let go of the breath once the glass was empty. She looked at Zara with a serious expression "Where can ah get more?" Zara laughed as she took another sip

Merle walked over and kneeled next to the girl, a cigarette hanging from his mouth "Ya know anyone here who might have a lighter?" He asked

Cameron nodded and sat her glass next to her and lifted her ass up slightly and reached into her back pocket, pulling out a red lighter. She sat herself back down and handed it to Merle who just stared at her wide eyed "This yours?" Cameron nodded, making Merle sigh "So you smoke?" She nodded again "Let's see em" Cameron pulled the small box out from her pocket and handed it to Merle and shoved them in his own "Not anymore ya don't"

Cameron narrowed her eyes as her brother walked off. He smoked so why couldn't she? She'll get them back later, probably raid his room and if she can't find her's she'll take his.

Zara tapped her shoulder, bringing her attention over "What?" Zara pointed to where Cody and Hanna where and laughed at the sight. Hanna was trying to act cool and all that by wearing a stupid sheriff's hat. It was tattered and dirty so why would she want that

"Holy shit" Cameron murmured. Where the hell did she get Officer friendly's hat. It was in her bag... Well it was until it got emptied of everything. Cameron stood up and ran over, yanking the hat from the black haired Demon's head

"What the fuck?" Hanna tried snatching it back but Cameron was quicker and shoved her backwards

"Where did ya get this?" Cameron asked

"Found it"

"Where?!"

"Lost and Found now give it back" She reached for it again

"No. It's mine" She turned and walked off, Zara following

"It really yours?" Cameron turned and faced Zara and nodded

"Was a present I intend to return"

"Hey!" Both girls turned to see the Governor standing on the porch of the clinic with people surrounding him. Time for another one of his speeches "The first time we gathered, there was nine of us holed up in an apartment with Spam and saltine crackers. Well look at us now" He chuckled "We've built a place we can call home. It may be held together with duct tape and string, but it works. It's ours. I'll take it. So today, we celebrate how far we've come. We remember those we've lost" He raised his glass in the air "We raise our glasses to us" The crowd cheered and raised their glasses with him

Cameron smirked and kept walking after the speech was over and shoved her hands in her now empty pockets. This place was good. She wanted to be here for a long time.

"You comin the night?" She looked over at Zara

"Comin' where?"

"The fight"

"What fight?"

"You dinny ken?"

"Does it look like ah _ken_?"

"Sometimes the Governor hosts fights. Merle fights off all these walkers while kickin this shit outta people"

"That sounds... Awesome"

%_%

Andrea and Cameron walked into the apartment room and leaned their backs against the wall and crossed their arms over their chest. Both of them had been called in by the Governor to discuss Michonne and let's say it wasn't about her good behaviour. In fact, it was the exact opposite. He said she stole her weapon back even though she can't steal what's her. Then he said she broke into private property and killed captive walkers. Because of Zara, Cameron had an idea why they were captive but Andrea had no clue

"We have to talk" Andrea said calmly had Michonne threw clothes in bags

"We have to go"

"The Governor told us what happened" Cameron sighed

"Michonne, you can't do things like this. You're freakin people out" Andrea admitted "You're freaking me out"

"The northeast wall is guarded by some girl. We can escape there after dark"

"We're not leaving" Cameron pushed herself of the wall and walked forward, only to be pushed back by Andrea who wanted to handle this

"We are not prisoners here" Andrea grunted as Michonne shoved a duffel back into her chest

"No one who comes here leaves"

"What are you talking about? It's safe. There's food, there's shelter. There's people, for god sakes"

"There is also this really awesome drink called Irn Bru" Cameron added

"That's what they show you. But you can't leave unless they make you"

"You are not making any sense. Mish, maybe you need to sit for a minute"

"You both need to trust me"

"And you need to give us more to go on. We got a good thing going here. Im pretty sure Cameron made a friend... A friend"

"She's Scottish" Cameron smiled

"I thought this was temporary"

"Ah can't leave Mish... Ma brother's here. Ah aint leaving him, not again"

"We need to give this place a real shot" Andrea told her

"I tried!"

"Breaking into houses? That is not trying. That is sabotaging"

"This place is not what they say it is" Michonne whispered as if they were listening

Cameron knew that was true. They said they tried to help those solider's but they didn't. They killed them. She killed them. But if was for the good of the community and that is good enough for her to stay. People who will kill for their own. They were loyal and that's what she loved about this town, these people. It's one of the reason's she is staying.

A few hours later the three of them found themselves walking towards the gates. Bag's draped over their shoulders. Michonne was still intent on all three of them leaving.

"Where y'all off to in such a hurry" Merle yelled over from where he sat, chewing into a burger.

Michonne grabbed Cameron's arm and started pulling her towards the gate, stopping her from running to her brother

"Hey come on now!" He yelled again as he ran over "y'all breakin my heart running away like this"

"Ah aint leavin" Cameron said sternly as she pulled her arm free and took a step back

"Yes you are" Michonne looked back at her

"She don't gotta leave if she don't want to" Merle spoke, food still in his mouth "Plus ah would have to arrange an escort and the party is still goin on"

Michonne glared at him with a smirk on her face. She think's he aint gonna let her leave which would prove her point. Merle just smiled and walked towards Martinez and whispered something to him.

Merle then walked towards the gate and pushed it open "If ah was y'all, ah'd find some shelter before nightfall"

"They knew we were coming. This was all for show" Michonne sighed

"Do you hear yourself?" Andrea asked "How can you know that? And why would they bother?"

"Ladies" Merle called "Gonna have to hurry you"

"Close the gates" Andrea called back

"No!"

"I practically begged the Governor to let you stay"

"I didn't ask for that"

"You didn't have to" Cameron looked up at her "That's what friends do for each other"

"It goes both ways"

"So you want to run around out there with walkers on chains eating twigs?!" Cameron snapped "Is that right?"

"We held our own"

"Barely" She hissed through gritted teeth "We're safe here. We weren't safe out there. You know that"

"Eight months on the road moving place to place, scavenging" Andrea told Michonne "Living in a meat locker. That was no life. Do you remember what happened to Cameron? Do you? We can't protect ourselves out there like we can in here. Im tired. I don't have another eight months in me. Not like that" Andrea sighs "And you, I..."

"What about me?"

"I'm afraid you're gonna disappear. We always talked about this place, didn't we? A refuge. That idea is what kept us going"

"Are you coming or not?"

"Please don't do this" Cameron looked up at her "Not after everything"

"Are you coming or not" Both girls shook their heads. Michonne walked past them and headed out "You just slow me down anyway"

"Wait!" Cameron called as she ran after the women. Michonne stopped and looked at her. Cameron flung her arms around the women. She doesn't like to admit but she loves Michonne. She loves Andrea. It tears her up that she was leaving. Cameron pulled back and pulled her bag of her shoulder and pulled out a sheriff hat and handed it to Michonne "If ya ever meet someone called Rick Grimes will ya give this to him for me?" Michonne nodded and put the hat in her bag and then turned around and began walking off again

"Goodbye" Cameron spoke as she watched her friend disappear into the distance


	15. Hunting

It had been 3 days since Michonne had left and 3 days since Andrea had stayed in their room. Andrea was always with the Governor now, always sleeping at his place. Cameron called it, she had witnesses. She knew Andrea was going to get with the Governor at some point and she did.

Cameron threw the last item of clothing she had in her bag and threw her bag on the bed. Tonight, once the fight had ended she was going to come back and grab her bag and head over to Merle's place. She would rather stay there than here... alone.

"Cammie?" She turned her head towards the door where the voice had come from. Zara did not like knocking. She heard the door handle creak has Zara tried to open the door but Cameron always locked it just incase.

She walked over and as soon as she took the chain off the door swung open, sending her back "Fuck sake Zara" She muttered as she caught her balance. One day, Zara is going to get her killed simply because she decided to just stroll inside somewhere.

"Ye ready?" The Scot asked, trying her best to keep her laugh in

Cameron nodded her head and followed her friend out and into the street. As soon as the cold air hit her face she could hear the music blaring through Woodbury. Zara explained what happens in the fight over and over again. She talked about previous fights and how awesome they were.

"So basically its just my brother beating people up for fun?" Cameron asked her

"Uh.. Yeah pretty much" she nodded

The two girls walked through the streets, following the music until they finally saw other people cramming through the fences _'I know this song_' she thought to herself as they pushed their way through the crowd. Zara dragged Cameron through the smoke from the torches which lined the way and into the front row.

The music stopped and the crowd started cheering and clapping. These people really were excited about seeing Merle kick ass. If the crowd wasn't here this would be every Sunday before the outbreak started. He would get drunk, hit a few people, he would get arrested, Daryl would have to pick his ass up from the drunk tank. Actually... it was more like everyday now that she thought about it. Except Tuesdays. Tuesdays were when he would go hunting, but even then she could always smell the booze off of him.

The music started up again and the crowd stood up as bright lights turned on a shone down on the walkers that were chained to poles

First Martinez appeared, pumping his fists in the air with his hood pulled up like a boxer. He ran infront of the walkers and pretended to punch them as they tried clawing at him.

Next came Merle who got a lot more cheers than Martinez. Merle ran out yelling 'Yeah' trying to rile the crowd up which surprisingly worked. Even Zara was standing and yelling all sorts. Cameron just crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back. She was used to seeing Merle like this so it didn't really excite her as much as it used to

Zara tugged Cameron up to her feet and started clapping her hands "Come on, have some fun will ya" She laughed as she began chanting Merle's name with the crowd.

Cameron sighed and joined in. She pumped her fist in the air repeatedly, yelling her brother's name with they rest of the towns folk

"Ah'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS ONE HANDED" Merle yelled as him and Martinez met in the middle "AH! TO HELL WITH IT. NO- HANDED" Merle dropped to the floor and started doing push ups. He looked like he had just taking steroids and it would not surprise her if he had

Merle and Martinez bumped fists as the bell rang and the fight began. Merle walked forward as high kicked him in the face. It was like what he did with T-Dog but cooler "Yeah! Come on!" He yelled as his opponent fell to the ground

Martinez scrambled up and and walked over and swung his fist at Merle who easily dodged and elbowed him in the nose and then kicked his chest, sending him back down towards walker number one.

Martinez moved just in time away from the walkers grasp and pulled himself back up, blood dripping down his face "He's got nothin'. Nothin', folks" Merle taunted at his inability to hit him.

He spoke to quickly as Martinez jumped up and slammed his elbow into Merle's back, pushing him to the dirt "Get up" He hissed as he dragged Merle's body up and wrapped his arms around him, putting him in a choke hold

This has to be fake or scripted or something. Merle would never let something like that happen. Merle has never lost a fight in her 13 years of being on this planet so no way he would just loose now.

Martinez pushed him towards a walker, keeping a firm hold on Merle. Merle kicked his lower body up and slammed his feet into the walker's chest, sending it backwards. He then threw his head back into Martinez' chin and then threw his body forward, making Martinez fly over his back and land hard on the ground

The ref blew his whistle has Martinez managed to fly kick Merle in the jaw "LET THEM FIGHT, COME ON" She heard the Governor yelling from up the back. The ref sighed as he walked towards a small box and yanked on the chain, freeing up the walkers chains more and letting them close in on Merle and Martinez

Merle kept a hold of Martinez as the walkers closed in. He threw Martinez to the side, sending him into the hands of a walker. Martinez screamed as he fought of the walkers jaw. Merle stepped in a kicked the walker off of him

Merle then continued is assault on Martinez for what felt like hours before the bell went off again, signaling then end of the fight "Awesome huh?" Zara looked at her as they both sat back down. Cameron bit her bottom lip and nodded. It was pretty entertaining watching her brother kick the living daylights out of people again. Now she had a front row seat instead of watching from behind the bar with the waitress or from the bedroom window when she went to stay with him after her dad would beat her harder than usual.

Time passed quickly after that. Cameron had collected her things from the apartment and brought them to Merle's place which was bigger and more like a home and not a hotel room. She fell asleep in the second bedroom and woke up early after Merle shook her awake.

They said they were just going out for a hunt and Cameron was to help them. Said the Governor wanted her to go with them, said she was young but ready to do stuff like this. Apparently she proved herself when they took out the soldiers

That's how the five of them came to be standing in the middle of a forest, looking down at the sign that had clearly been left for them "What is it?" Cameron looked up at Merle who stared down at the body parts

"She did this" One of the men said, pointing his machete as the mess

"Who?" Cameron looked up at them. Who the hell were they talking about. They were suppose to be hunting animals not people right?

"It mean's sumthin'" Merle looked at it, trying to decode the message

Cameron narrowed her eyes at the body parts and snorted. God they were idiots "Go back" The four of them looked at her with confused eyes.

Cameron rolled her eyes and stepped forward and kneeled infront of the body parts "Look" She pointed at them "The arms are a G and leg is an O" She stood back up "And that's a back... Go back"

"This is too good" Merle clapped his hand against his bayonet and laughed "Oh, look at this. She sent us a biter-gram, y'all"

"Can someone please tell me who the hell you guys are talkin' bout" Cameron looked back at the three off them

"Your black friend" Tim said bluntly

"Michonne?" She knew this place wasn't what it said it was. They were never going to let Michonne go really. Just like she said. That's why Cameron never brought up the fact they let her leave. They wouldn't answer her question and just laugh. They told the truth about one thing though. They were hunting. They were hunting Michonne.

"I can't believe this is happening" One of the younger ones said

"Hey, hey" Merle hissed as he walked over to the 19 year old, gripping his collar "You knock it off. What the hell's wrong with you? The Governor chose you cause he thought you were ready. Ah want you to succeed. I do" He brought the kid closer to his face "But if you keep announcing to the world that yer pissin yer pants, ah'm gonna have to smash yer teeth in" The kid started breathing heavily. He was clearly afraid of Merle. Who wouldn't be? "How do you say yer last name again?" Merle asked as he let him go

"Gargulio" He answered

"I'm gonna keep callin you Neil. All right?"

Cameron turned her head at the sound of tree's rustling "Mi-" a hand clasped over her mouth and held her close

"Shh" He hissed. He didn't want Cameron to alert Michonne, letting her know they knew she was there.

Cameron pushed the guy off her and calmed her breathing down. She hated been touched, especially when it was by surprise

Merle pulled his gun out and flipped the safety off and held up "What's the deal, Michonne? Hmm? You gonna leap out of the woods, one against five, all of us armed to the teeth"

"Ah aint shootin Michonne" Cameron hissed to her older brother. Michonne took care of her, fed her, kept her safe. No way she was just gonna double cross her now

"And you with just yer little pig-sticker?" Merle continued, ignoring her comment. She was gonna shoot Michonne is he said so. She had to listen to him. Plus, the Governor wanted her to be the one to do it to prove her loyalty to him. The fact she was thirteen must of escaped all of their minds "No, no no Michonne"

Michonne dropped out of the tree's, landing behind two of the men and sliced both their heads off. She used one body as a cover as Merle shot at her so she could runn off into the forest.

Merle grunted in annoyance as he ran off, following her. He was going to kill her. Cameron followed quickly in his steps. She kept calling his name, trying to get him to stop.

"MERLE!" She yelled as he came to a halt in a small clearing, aiming his gun in all directions

"WE HAVIN FUN YET?" He yelled

"Merle!" She yelled again. Merle turned and mumbled something under his breath as he walked towards her. He grabbed her shoulder and started pulling her back, ignoring the punches she kept giving him.

Merle pushed her forward back where the two bodies of his men where and where Neil was kneeling on the ground infront of them, blood splattered on his face "What the fuck?" She hissed at him

"Cam, take care of 'em" He nodded towards the bodies and she nodded and pulled her knife out off her thigh holster and shoved it into the brains of the deceased. She still remembers how shocked she was when Merle told her you didn't need to be bit to turn. That you become one of those things no matter how you die. It did kinda clear some stuff up though. Like how the fat guy came back in the bar.

She looked up at Merle who was trying to get Neil on his feet and moving but he kept blubbering like a damn baby

"C'mon she's hit, slowed her down"

"You shot her?!" Cameron looked at him. Merle nodded and went back to the kid

"Hey! Them shots just pulled every biter in the area our way. Let's go get up" The kid continued to cough and blubber as he looked at his dead friends who now had wholes in their heads thanks to Cameron

"NIEL!" Merle yelled as he stepped closer and kicked him down on to his back, still wheezing "Now yer gonna rise to the occasion, son. Some serious shit is goin down and we need you here. You read me, amigo? I don't want you to die. Get up" Merle took his foot of the kid's chest and walked over to Cameron who had her new bow in her hands

"Come on. She aint running, she's huntin'" He informed the "And so are we"

They were walking for around ten minutes before Merle stopped the both of them. Cameron felt a hand shove her down. She dug her hands in the dirt as she pushed herself up and turned herself on her back to look at what was happening.

They were going to kill each other if the walkers didn't first. She scrambled up and pulled her knife out and started taking out walkers. Once the walkers were all down, she looked around. Michonne had disappeared and Neil and Merle looked so confused like they didn't even know what just happened.

"You rose to the occasion, kid" Merle panted as he wiped blood and sweat off his brow "When we get back, I'm gonna get you a beer" He turned and looked at Cameron who had a lot of walker blood and guts on her "You too" He pointed at her

"Oh come, she can't of made it that far" Neil said

"No, no, no we are done" Cameron glared at him.

"Yeah, we're gonna grab a car, haul ass home" Merle agreed as he fixed his pistol back to his belt "It's been a good days work"

"But she killed Tim and Crowley"

"Yep, but you assholes messed her up pretty bad" Cameron muttered annoyingly. She still didn't see the need to hunt and kill her. Or why she had to be here. She was thirteen, or did that slip everybody's mind?

"Anyway. She's headed straight for the red zone" Merle walked towards the two "She's as good as dead"

"What do we tell the Governor?" Neil asked

"What the hell you think we tell him? Tell him we killed her"

Cameron sighed with relief. If they thought she was dead, they wouldn't come back out for her. Michonne was smart, she would stay away... She hopes she will anyway

"Im gonna keep going" Cameron grabbed hold on her knife and started circling the two. There was no way he was going after Michonne, he was going to go back with her and Merle and leave her the hell alone

"She aint right in the head" Merle tried to tell him, convince him to stay "She's gonna die. Aint worth our time. Definitely aint worth out blood. Now let's go"

"This is some serious shit. That's what you said. Im not gonna lie to the governor about it" He clearly wasn't going to come with them.

Cameron pulled her blade out and jumped on Neil's back and dragged her knife across his throat, spilling blood all down his front. He fell forward and she fell with him. She stood up and wiped some of the blood on to her jeans and sighed. He was going to put her friend in danger. He had to be taken care of. She looked up at Merle and grinned "Well come on"

Cameron and Merle walked for a while in silence. He would of shot that kid in the face, quick and painless. But Cameron... Cameron slowly dragged a knife across his throat, letting him feel the metal cut his skin and the blood flow out, then she left him to turn.

He watched her as they walked through the woods, watched the blood dry on her clothes. He wasn't sure if it was her blood, walker blood or Neil blood. It all just mixed in together to create this blackish liquid which stained her clothes.

"Should be a pharmacy down here, might be cars" She said coldly. She could feel his eyes on her. It annoyed her more than anything. Like he had never seen blood before?

Merle and Cameron emerged out of the forests and saw the run down pharmacy with cars surrounding the place "Oh my god" Cameron mumbled as she saw two faces she instantly recognized "GLENN! MAGGIE!" She yelled excitedly. They were alive, which meant Daryl must be alive. God it felt good to see them again

"Cameron?" They said in unison. They looked like they had seen a ghost. That's when she realised that Merle was behind her. Merle was the ghost. Merle grabbed hold of her arm and started pulling her forward

"Where is it y'all good people are calling home?" He pushed Cameron infront of him as he pulled out his gun and aimed it up at Maggie

"Merle?" Glenn asked as he raised his own gun.

Merle laughed. He hadn't seen Glenn in a long time. Neither had Cameron bu the last time she saw him was at the farm and not on the rood in Atlanta. Merle dropped his gun on the ground and continued laughing

"Hey back the hell up!" Maggie yelled at the both of them. It didn't surprise Cameron that she was yelling at Merle, she didn't know him. She knew Cameron though, Cameron was friendly... ish

"Okay, okay honey. Jesus"

"Cameron get away from him" She motioned for Cameron to come towards her. This makes sense. He does look really creepy and un-trust worthy

"No no Maggie it's fine" She held her hands up "This is my brother" Maggie raised a brow. Cameron sighed and took a step forward and leaned in "The one who's pills saved T's life"

"What was that about my pills?" Merle glared down at her. Cameron shrugged her shoulders

"You made it" Glenn said, looking Merle up and down to make sure he was real

"Is Daryl alive?" Cameron asked

"Yeah" Cameron felt a wave of relief wash over her. He was alive, probably a big part of the group aswell. Maybe he was Rick's bitch. This thought made her chuckle slightly

"Can you take us to him?" Merle asked. He just wanted to see his brother, make sure he was alright and not any ones bitch like he knew Cameron was thinking "If ya do ah'll call even on everythin that happened in Atlanta. No hard feelings"

Glenn stayed silent, looking at where Merle's hand should be. They forced him to do that. They made him cut off his own hand and now this is what he had "You like that?" Merle chuckled after he caught Glenn staring "Ah found myself a medical supply warehouse. Fixed it up myself. Pretty cool huh?"

"We'll tell Daryl you're here and he'll come out to meet you" Glenn told them

"Hold on. Just hold up" Merle stuttered as he walked forward

"Woah woah" Cameron held her hands up in defence as Maggie pointed her gun at Merle "The fact that we found each other is a damn miracle. Come one now, you can trust me"

Glenn and Maggie shared a look, mentally planning and agreeing to a plan. Maggie looked at Cameron "We'll take you" She looked up at Merle "But not him"

"ah aint leavin him, he's comin with us"

"Trust us" Glenn kept his gun aimed at Merle "You stay here. We'll take Cameron to bring Daryl back here"

Merle chuckled and grabbed Camerouns shoulder and threw her behind him as he pulled out Neil's pistol which he took from his body and fired at where Maggie was standing. Thank god she got out the way in time.

Cameron scrambled up and grabbed Merle's gun which was lying on the ground. By the time she had gotten over to where the action was happening, Merle had Maggie with a gun pushed to her head and Glenn had his weapon aimed at Merle.

Cameron stepped forward and aimed the pistol at Glenn and the click of the safety going off is what brought his attention to her "Lower it" She said softly "AH SAID LOWER IT" She yelled this time. Glenn nodded and dropped his gun and raised his arms up. He knew this wasn't personal for her. She just didn't want there to be a chance that she would loose him again

"That's a good girl" Merle grinned "Put your gun in the car now" Glenn picked up the gun and threw it in the passenger seat of his car. Merle grinned as he stood up. He opened the back door and threw Maggie in, keeping his gun aimed on her while Cameron had her's on Glenn

"Now, we're gonna go for a little drive"

**Thanks to all the new followers and reviews and stuff :33**

**Follow/Favourite if you want to see more and please... PLEASE leave a review or pm me to tell me what you like/didn't like about this chapter or the story in general**

**Till next time**

**~Erin**


End file.
